Princess Of Lust
by Cristtine
Summary: ACTUALIZADO 17/11 . La difícil misión de Bella: conquistar al hijo del multimillonario. Pero ¿Qué podría salir mal? Lo peor, caer en su juego. AU/AH. Bella/Edward.
1. Prefacio: El Fin de lo Inevitable

**Disclaimer**: Ya se deben saber de memoria todo…los personajes son de Meyer, Blá, bla, bla. Solo me adjudico la historia que la hago sin ánimos de lucro :D.

Esta historia se me ocurrió mientras me acordaba de una canción que ya ni recuerdo xD. Espero que les guste :D. **Aviso**!: los personajes van a ser, en la mayoría, OoC. Y aunque no soy muy partidaria del OoC en Twilight, para este fic es necesario, ya sabrán por qué.

**Summary**: La difícil misión de Bella: conquistar al hijo del multimillonario. Pero ¿Qué podría salir mal? Lo peor, caer en las redes de Cupido. AU/AH. Bella/Edward.

**

* * *

**

Princess Of Lust

__

(By Insensible Swan)

* * *

**0. Prefacio: **El fin de lo Inevitable.

No supe realmente cuando llegamos, o llegué, a este punto de mi existencia.

Sabia, irremediablemente, que cuando acepté esto, podría llegar a este momento. Ya lo había visto muchas veces entre mis pares.

Pero, aunque me repetí una y mil veces que esto no me sucedería, sucedió inevitablemente. Imperceptible, suave y lento; así lo sentí.

Miré nuevamente sus ojos, casi inmóviles y quietos; no quería hacerlo.

Pero eran órdenes de superiores y debía de acatarlas por mi bien y el de todos los beneficiarios. Cada vez se ponía más peliagudo este trabajo.

Mientras nos movíamos, tomé el picahielos que estaba en la mesita de noche y lo escondí detrás de mi desnuda espalda.

Tomé el último respiro y me preparé para aniquilar al hombre que estaba en la cama.

-Lo siento.-murmuré bajito y empuñé el picahielos hacia su pecho.

* * *

Lo sé, prefacio cortito, pero se aprecia de qué se trata la historia. Va a tener mucho de la peli "**Atracción Fatal**" y aunque no la he visto, trato de que me la cuenten y así sacar las ideas xD.

Well, espero sus reviews :D y ojala que les guste este pequeño comienzo :D, despues se viene lo bueno ;D

**Insensible Swan**

Pd: actualizo la prox semana :) o antes :D


	2. Iniciación

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y Summit. La historia es de mi autoría y la hago sin ánimos de lucro :D.

Well, **primero**: **Oh my F*king God**! Nunca había tenido tantos Reviews en un primer capítulo. Fue precioso meterme en mi profile y encontrar que el fic tenía 9 reviews *w*. Gracias, simplemente gracias :3.

**Segundo**: Para este cap, se requiere criterio formado _**¿PERO QUE WTF DICE?**_, se preguntarán. Es **M** no solo por las escenas, o situaciones, de sexo que van a ver en la historia, sino también por la violencia _casi_ explícita que hay en este fic. Este cap es reflejo de ello.

**Tercero**: Escuchen, mientras leen, "**Oh Fortuna**" de la ópera **Carmina Burana** y traten de buscarle la letra (en latín y español, que es Rlz).

**Cuarto** y último: Gracias a **Dayen/Corpse/Miu/Janelle** por haber Beteado este cap. Te debo una, amiga :3

**

* * *

**

Princess Of Lust

_(By Insensible Swan)_

"_Nunc Obdurat, Et tunc curat_"

**

* * *

**

Bella POV.

--

**Capítulo I: Iniciación**

Nuestros vaivenes movían la cama con sábanas de seda egipcia. Lento, suave, rápido, con fuerza, cada vez que él me embestía lo hacía con una fuerza sobrehumana y me hundía más en el colchón.

Tomé el asunto por mis manos. Ahora yo estaba montándolo y tomando el control en todo este juego. Sus manos; grandes, toscas y ásperas, se situaron una a cada lado de mis caderas, ayudándome con el movimiento.

Bajé, solo un poco, mi torso y nuestros rostros quedaron separados por pocos centímetros. Su aliento, mentolado y con leve olor a Vodka, chocó fuerte contra mi rostro y me embriagó por completo.

_Ahora_, pensé.

Mientras nos movíamos, tomé mi pañuelo de seda blanca que reposaba en la cabecera de la cama. Él no estaba muy consciente de lo que yo estaba haciendo; _mejor_, no sentiría nada.

Saqué sus manos que estaban en mis caderas y las puse sobre su cabeza. Él me miró con la confusión escrita en sus grisáceas orbes; sólo le sonreí divertidamente.

-Un poco de diversión…-dije entre jadeos y él me sonrió perversamente.

Amarré sus manos a la cabecera de la cama con la pañoleta de seda, mientras él se quedaba sin la posibilidad de tocarme. Con la angustia en su rostro, al no poder tocarme, lo empecé a montar cada vez más rápido y fuerte, llenando la habitación de jadeos y gemidos por parte de ambos.

Estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo -y él también- cuando puse en práctica todo lo que había aprendido.

Tomé la navaja que escondía bajo la almohada y mientras él se retorcía en su orgasmo, le clavé la cuchilla en su pecho.

Una, dos, tres, cuatro veces seguidas. Pero aún no estaba muerto del todo, por lo que le clavé otras tanto en todo el torso.

Me separé del cuerpo inerte del hombre y me cubrí con la bata del hotel. La cama estaba llena de sangre del sujeto y yo también. Decidí que una buena ducha me haría bien. Mal que mal, aún tenía tiempo.

El agua caliente relajó todos mis músculos; el gel de ducha -con olor a frutilla- me hizo recordar viejos tiempos, cuando era aquella dulce e ingenua niña.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ocurrieron todos esos hechos que me hicieron cambiar casi al cien por ciento. A mis veinticinco años, la inocencia poco y nada vale en este mundo.

Mis padres murieron inocentemente a cargo de una mafia italiana hace ocho años.

Desde mis diecisiete, juré que me vengaría de los malditos que habían destruido mi vida y mis sueños. Todo lo que podría soñar una chica a sus dulces diecisiete, se habían destruido para mi por culpa de unos cuantos estúpidos.

Me miré en el espejo del baño después de la ducha; no había cambiado mucho en todos estos años, mi cabello -marrón oscuro y ondulado- caía despreocupadamente por mis hombros; mi piel seguía teniendo aquella extraña palidez, a pesar de las muchas horas en el solárium o bajo el sol de Nueva York; y mi cuerpo, algo más formado y contorneado, seguía igual de delgado y frágil.

Seguía siendo la misma Bella de hace años atrás.

Tomé la ropa de mi bolso D&G. Me puse una falda negra, mi blusa de color blanco y tacones del mismo color que mi falda. Y me dispuse a limpiar la escena del crimen

El hombre estaba boca arriba, completamente desnudo y con los ojos abiertos con expresión de miedo profundo en su rostro.

Aquel era el último integrante de la mafia que mató a mis padres.

Todos, uno a uno, fueron muriendo. Asesinados "misteriosamente" por alguien que en la escena del crimen dejaba una pañoleta de seda.

Sí, aquel despreciable ser era yo.

Pero para llegar a donde estoy ahora, no fue fácil.

El matar a cada una de estas personas era _mi_ trabajo.

La agencia me contrató cuando tenía veinte recién cumplidos. Aún estaba dolida por la muerte de mis padres y cada día me repetía que iba a vengar su muerte. Hasta que el gran día llegó…

_Estaba algo nerviosa, no sabía muy bien qué hacer o cómo actuar frente a las cinco personas que estaban sentadas frente a mí, mirándome fijamente. Entrecrucé mis dedos una y otra vez, esperando que alguna persona cortara el incómodo silencio que reinaba en la sala de conferencias._

_-Bueno…-empezó un hombre de unos treinta y ocho años de edad; él abrió una carpeta de color marrón y luego la cerró.-Isabella…-dijo y me miró con sus orbes azules profundas._

_-Bella.-le corregí automáticamente, casi por costumbre._

_-Bueno, Bella.-y sonrió amablemente.-Hemos leído tu informe, como ya sabrás, y has sido elegida para pertenecer a esta agencia._

_-Tu trabajo…-empezó una mujer que estaba sentada al lado izquierdo del hombre que me había hablado.-será exterminar a estos tipos…-me tendió una carpeta de color beige. En su interior estaba llena de fotografías de diez hombres con sus respectivas fichas personales. Con tan solo ver la primera fotografía, supe quienes eran._

_-Sabemos que ellos fueron los que mataron a tus padres hace tres años, aproximadamente.-dijo el hombre que me había hablado al principio. En la garganta se me formó un nudo y mis manos empezaron a sudar.-¡Pero que bobada la mía!.-dijo con repentino tono alegre. Le miré contrariada.-aún no nos hemos presentados como es debido, Bella.-dijo con una sonrisa.-ella es Jane.-dijo y señalo a la mujer que me había hablado antes.- Alec…-y señaló a un joven de unos treinta y pocos que estaba sentado al lado de Jane.- Marco...- y señaló a su derecha; un hombre de unos cuarenta años, de pelo café y ojos marrones profundos.-Cayo…-señaló con su blanca mano al lado de Marco.- Y quien les habla, Aro._

_¡Que nombres más raros!, pensé._

_-Bella.-empezó Jane.-esta es una difícil misión, pero tienes nuestro total apoyo. Sabemos que no será del todo fácil, pero queremos que sepas que te ayudaremos en esta misión.-_

_-Tienes tiempo ilimitado para llevar a cabo el trabajo.-dijo Marco.-te puedes demorar una década o un año. Sabemos que los "Vulturis" son un grupo difícil, pero ya han causado muchos problemas en todo el mundo y es hora de exterminarlos.-terminó con una siniestra sonrisa. Me estremecí de pies a cabeza._

_-Tendrás dos meses de entrenamiento con Cayo y Alec.- los aludidos asintieron levemente.- sabrás como poner en práctica cada una de las enseñanzas de tus mentores. Pero también…-Jane lo cortó abruptamente._

_-Son hombres a los que vas a exterminar y vas a tener que usar tus "habilidades" para atraerlos a ti y que puedan caer fácilmente…-dijo. Sostuvo su mirada en la mía por unos segundos, hasta que comprendí lo que querían que yo hiciera._

_-Ya veo…-murmuré despacio. Levanté mi mirada y la sostuve en la de Aro.-¿Ustedes quieren que yo los atraiga… con sexo? -dije desconfiadamente._

_-Exacto, mi querida Bella.-dijo Aro.-Sabemos que a los Vulturis, les llama más la atención un par de buenas piernas que el dinero en sí. Y tú pareces perfecta para esta misión. Además que así podrás vengarte de la muerte de tus padres.-_

_Lo pensé por unos momentos. Era arriesgado, sí, pero así podría vivir en paz durante el resto de mi vida, vengando la muerte de mis padres. Pero tenía que atraerlos con algo meramente lujurioso. Fácil, los hombres son débiles ante la carne._

_-Acepto, quiero llevar a cabo la misión.-dije, y cerré el pacto._

Cinco años me demoré en matar a los diez monstruos que destruyeron mi vida. Pero aún así, mi mente no dejaba de estar tranquila.

Ya había limpiado la mayoría de la sangre que estaba esparcida por la cama. Había botado y ocultado alguna que otra cosa para que no encontraran algún sospechoso y había borrado todas mis huellas digitales de la habitación.

Dejé el cadáver como estaba, tirado en la cama, amarrado con mi pañoleta y con más de diez puñaladas en el torso. Guardé la navaja en mi bolso, ya me iba a deshacer de ella.

Tomé mi bolso, las llaves de mi coche y mis lentes oscuros. Tendría que fingir, nuevamente, el trágico dolor de un "_novio_" muerto.

Salí del hotel rápidamente. Por suerte, uno de los colaboradores de la agencia, había desconectado el circuito de cámaras de seguridad del hotel, por lo que no había registro visual de quien había entrado con el sujeto a la habitación. Mucho mejor que no hubiera evidencia que me delatara.

Me subí a mi flamante descapotable rojo, tiré el bolso al asiento del copiloto y arranqué el coche a la calle.

Mientras manejaba por las calles de Nueva York, una sonrisa de autosuficiencia alumbraba mi rostro. Estaba feliz por haber cumplido con la misión y por haberme vengado de la mejor manera.

Hacer caer a la mafia fue bastante fácil. Con la ayuda de Jane, en el aspecto de seducción y vestir, y Cayo y Marco, en como aniquilarlos sin quedar en evidencia; fue "pan comido".

Empecé con el "padrino" de todo esto. Me demoré dos meses en que cayera en mis redes, y cuatro en matarlo. Un error en las pastillas que él tomaba bastó para que en un minuto muriera. No encontraron culpables.

Luego seguí con los nueve restantes, uno a uno fueron cayendo lentamente a mi, y el último ya acababa de caer.

Me dirigí a mi pent-house en Manhattan. El sueldo que me pagaban al año, por ser una sicario, siempre era más de dos millones de dólares. Aquello me permitía darme semejantes lujos. Mi Porsche descapotable, mi pent-house, etc.

Estaba exhausta. Aunque no lo crean, el trabajo de sicario es agotador. Matar a gente, especialmente a la mafia italiana, era un trabajo difícil.

Llegué a mi habitación y me acosté en mi cama. Encendí mi equipo de música con el mando a distancia y dejé que la relajante música me tranquilizara.

Siempre era igual. Después de matar a cualquiera de la mafia, lloraba. Pero no por que había matado a un ser humano, sino por mis padres.

La cama se convulsionaba por mi llanto, no podía dejar de llorar por la pérdida de mis padres. Pero ahora, mi venganza estaba hecha.

Decidí que iría al cementerio de Forks a dejarle flores, hace ya mucho tiempo que no iba a visitarlos.

-Mamá, papá…-murmuré semiinconsciente. Morfeo estaba reclamándome, quería llevarme a su mundo.- llévenme con ustedes…no quiero seguir viviendo.-

Y así, con esa última plegaria, me sumí en la profunda inconsciencia de mi mente.

* * *

Well, espero que les haya gustado este cap (: .La canción que escucha Bella es: **Nocturne** de **Chopin** (:, que la amé.

Para los que leyeron mi fic "**Una Promesa**", puse una encuesta para ver si quieren un epilogo o no. Su opinión es importante para mi.

La frase que está al comienzo del fic está en Latín. La que sepa que dice, le dedico el prox capítulo (:

Bueno **Kisses & Bites.!**

**Pd: **La verdadera acción ya va comenzar. No os desesperéis :3. ( estos caps son como de "relleno" xD)


	3. El Funeral

Oh Dios Mío!! No puedo creer la cantidad de Reviews que he recibido en tan solo 2 capítulos, Really, chicas, son geniales ;).

Como nadie adivinó la frase que puse en el capítulo anterior, no hay dedicación de capítulo u-u. Pero la frase era de la canción "**Oh Fortuna**" y decía: "_Primero Maltratas y después satisfaces_". Creo que la canción símbolo de el fanfic va a ser esta (:

Alguien me dejó un Review en el prefacio del Fic y decía que se apuntaba como primera fanática de la historia xD. Well, ¡el fic tiene Fans Club xD!, las que quieran unirse, lo hacen mediante un Review (:

La encuesta sigue abierta para ver si el fic "**Una Promesa**" va a tener o no un Epílogo, su opinión es importante (:

Para este capítulo, me inspiré con la canción "**Death Day**" de **Lestad**. Es de la **BSO **de la peli "_**La reina de los Condenados**_"

Nuevamente le doy las gracias a Dayen por haber beteado este Capítulo (ya son dos las que te debo ;)

**

* * *

**

Princess of Lust

_(By Insensible Swan)_

_Cuando no puedes estar con aquel a quien amas, ¿Permanecerías con aquel que te ama?_

**Capítulo II: El Funeral.**

La conocida melodía de mi teléfono celular me despertó a la mañana siguiente. El sol entraba con fuerza por los ventanales de mi habitación y se reflejaban en el suelo de parqué; esto hacía que mi alcoba brillara, iluminando toda mi blanca habitación.

Busqué a tientas mi móvil, sabía que lo había dejado en algún lugar de mi cuarto. Palpé a tientas una de las almohadas de mi cama, hasta que sentí un pequeño rectángulo frío y que vibraba al ritmo de la melodía.

Apreté el botoncito verde y una voz, que conocía muy bien, me gritó desde el otro lado.

-_¡Bella!_-dijo enérgicamente la voz.

-¿Qué ocurre, Jane?-contesté con voz pastosa a causa del sueño.

-_Prende en este mismo momento la televisión y pon la CNN. ¡Ahora!_-exigió la voz de mi compañera.

Hice lo que ella me había pedido. Busqué el mando de la televisión y la encendí; pasé rápidamente los canales hasta llegar a la CNN.

En la pantalla salía una mujer hablando y en la esquina superior izquierda salía la fotografía de un sujeto que conocía muy bien. Debajo de la fotografía decía: "_nuevo asesinato_".

-"_…El sujeto, apodado 'Venttuchi', fue encontrado, exánime, en la suite número 313 del hotel "Grand Manhattan" en la madrugada de hoy, ya que los huéspedes reclamaban por un extraño olor que se desprendía de aquella habitación. El individuo fue encontrado en la cama, desnudo y de manos atadas, con quince puñaladas en el torso. Se presume un homicidio. En la habitación no se encontraron más huellas digitales…"-_sonreí socarronamente. Le debía una a Cayo y Alec por haberme enseñado tan bien.- _"_…_que las del sujeto. El hombre era el último integrante de la mafia italiana "Los Vulturis", que desde hace cinco años, con la muerte de su máximo líder, se venía desintegrando. 'Venttuchi' tenía deudas y un juicio pendiente en Italia por diez homicidios. Para más informaciones…_".- Bla, bla, bla. La voz de la locutora de la CNN se volvió un difuso murmullo cuando Jane volvió a hablarme por el móvil.

_-¡Cumpliste con la misión, Bella!_-me felicitó mi compañera desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Me demoré cinco años, pero lo cumplí, Jane.-dije mientras me levantaba e iba a la cocina a buscar algo para comer.

-_Pero, ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?_-preguntó mi compañera mientras me servía néctar de frutilla.

-Lo de siempre…-respondí dando un sorbo a mi vaso.-ir al funeral, llorar un poco y recibir parte de sus bienes.-sonreí con autosuficiencia.

-_¿Cómo?.. _-dijo abruptamente-_¿Qué rayos dices, Bella?_

-Doménico me dejó la mitad de sus bienes materiales, la otra parte se la dejó a su anciana madre en Italia.-el otro lado de la línea se quedó en silencio por unos segundos. Luego rompió en grititos de emoción.

-¡_No-lo-creo_!-exclamó Jane-_¡Bella, eres una genio! Nadie en la agencia ha podido logar eso, eres la primera en hacerlo_.-

-Claro…-dije mientras me sentaba en la mesa de la cocina con mi cuenco de cereales.-soy una de las mejores sicarios de la agencia. Y además que me enseñaron los mejores.-con Jane nos reímos.

-_Bueno, creo que esto merece algún tipo de celebración_.-dijo con tono fiestero.- _¿Cuándo son los funerales de Venttuchi?_

-No lo sé…-dije tomando un bocado de mis cereales.-creo que son mañana a las doce.-dije dubitativa.- ¿Me acompañarías como la mejor amiga de la desconsolada novia '_viuda_'?.- dije imitando pobremente un tono doloroso. Jane soltó una risita.

-_Por supuesto, mi querida Bella.-_dijo mi compañera.-_allí estaré de riguroso negro para acompañarte en tu 'doloroso' luto_.-amabas reímos. Jane, realmente, era una buena amiga y confidente.-_Tengo que colgar. Demetri me acusa que no lo estoy mimando mucho… tú sabes como es él_.-solté una risita tonta.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana en la iglesia. Adiós, Jane.-dije.

-_Bye, Bella_.-y colgó.

Seguí comiendo de mis cereales, pensando en la extraña relación de Jane y Demetri.

Jane había conocido a Demetri en una de sus misiones de sicario. Él era la victima, pero por cosas del destino, ambos se enamoraron y no pudieron despegar sus ojos del otro nunca más. Llevan tres años viviendo juntos, y aunque, al principio, la mayoría de la agencia estaba en contra de ellos, Aro les dio su apoyo desde el primer momento. Ahora, Demetri, trabaja en la agencia como la mano derecha de Aro.

Había visto, durante estos cinco años en la agencia, casos muy similares a los de Jane y Demetri. Pero sabía que a mí _jamás_ me iba a pasar eso. Yo era un profesional en mi trabajo.

Cuando terminé mi desayuno, me dispuse a ordenar mi departamento. Hace un mes que no vivía en él -por cosas de trabajo, por supuesto- y ya estaba bastante sucio y desordenado.

Me hice una coleta y empecé a asear el departamento.

Estuve toda la mañana limpiando mi departamento; me entretuve organizando mis discos y mis libros. Organicé mi walking closet que estaba bastante desarreglado. Estuve escuchando toda la mañana, a volumen ensordecedor, mi banda favorita: _Muse_.

Estaba cantando '_Time is Running out'_ con la escoba y haciendo toda una performance arriba del sillón blanco, cuando mi móvil empezó a sonar.

Vi en la pantalla el nombre de '_Aro_' y se me revolvió el estómago. ¿Qué quería hablar conmigo?

-¿Diga?-contesté bajando el volumen del equipo.

-_¡Mi querida y dulce Bella!_-dijo Aro con su voz suave desde el otro lado.

-¿Qué ocurre, Aro?-fui directo al grano.

-_Supimos que ya cumpliste con tu misión, Bella…-_dijo con tono suave y amable.-_y nos gustaría que mañana, después del funeral, vinieras a la agencia_.

-Pero mañana es domingo y nadie trabaja.-repliqué molesta.

-_Pero mañana queremos verte, Isabella. Es algo extraordinario, entonces ¿Mañana vendrás?_-dijo Aro desde el otro lado. Suspiré pesadamente.

-Sí, mañana estaré allí a las tres.- contesté cansinamente.

_-¡Estupendo, Bella mía! Mañana nos vemos, ¡Ciao! -_contestó con su tono italiano y cortó.

¿Para qué quería verme Aro? ¿Era tan importante para hacer una junta el día domingo? A veces, no podía comprenderlo del todo. Pero es mi jefe y lo quiero como a un padre. Por lo tanto, tengo que obedecerle.

* * *

El resto del día lo pasé en el del departamento. Fui al _Blockbuster_ y arrendé unas películas. Una era un musical llamado "_Mamma Mía!_" y las otras dos eran de vampiros; "_Drácula 2000_" y "_La reina de los Condenados_". Vi las tres películas seguidas. Decidí que pediría sushi para cenar.

Cené y me duché para relajarme, para así, mentalizarme para el día de mañana.

Agotada, como estaba, me dormí profundamente y sin sueños de por medio.

* * *

El día estaba nublado, pero no tenía ápice de llover. Estábamos a portas del otoño y una delgada capa de hojas cubría el césped del cementerio. La brisa que corría en ese momento despeinaba mi cabellera y mi sombrero con tul negro.

Estaba sentada, en primera fila, llorando en el hombro de mi amiga Jane. Estaba vestida de un riguroso vestido de color negro. Las lágrimas escapaban de mi rostro con fuerza y se ahogaban en el pañuelo de tela blanco. En el asiento, me convulsionaba por causa del llanto, mientras tanto, Jane trataba de tranquilizarme, abrazándome y dándome consuelo.

El ataúd bajó a la orden del sacerdote, mientras emitía un grito desgarrador. Los presentes de la ceremonia se estremecieron bajo mi dolor.

La ceremonia era privada. Unos cuantos conocidos de él y alguno que otro amigo de la agencia que se hacía pasar por primo o amigo de la víctima o mío. Nada del otro mundo.

Cuando el ataúd bajó, cada uno de los presentes fue acercándose, dándome el pésame.

"_Lo siento, ha sido terrible para todos_…"; "_Fue una terrible pérdida…_" ó "_Mi más sentido pésame, Bella..."_ Se repetían a lo largo de la ceremonia. Recibí todos los abrazos y apretones de mano de cada uno de los presentes, mientras yo lloraba y le daba las gracias, entre sollozos, por haberme acompañado en este difícil momento.

Cuando todos ya se habían ido, me quedé con Jane unos momentos más. Tenía que seguir con la farsa del duelo.

-¿Ya se fueron todos?-pregunté a Jane que estaba sentada frente a mi. Yo estaba de rodillas frente a la tumba de _Venttuchi_.

Jane se volteó para ver si no habían "_moros_ _en la costa_". Miró para su derecha, luego su izquierda.

-No, no queda nadie aparte de nosotras dos.-dijo.

-Bien…-dije mientras me levantaba y me sacaba el sombrero.-este traje lo odio…-mascullé mirando adustamente mi traje.-lo he usado en los últimos tres funerales de mis "_novios_".-dije haciendo las comillas en la palabra novio.

Jane se echó a reír a mandíbula batiente, yo le seguí al rato.

-Deberías…haber visto sus…caras-dijo riendo sonoramente.-cuando gritaste…-y rompió a reír fuertemente.

-Ya me lo imagino…-dije acompañándola en sus risas.

-Esta vez, hasta yo me la creí…-dijo mientras nos respirábamos para tranquilizarnos.

-Sí, esta vez me salió de maravillas.-contesté mientras caminábamos hacia mi coche.-mejor que la vez pasada, me atrevo a decir.

-Encuentro que te salió de alma. Era muy convincente.-dijo subiéndose al asiento del copiloto. Me subí y salí del cementerio. Jane me miró con alegría.-Y, ¿a dónde quieres ir para celebrar?

Miré a Jane, estaba radiante. Ella también se alegraba por la misión finalizada. Le miré por unos segundos, luego desvié la vista hacia la autopista.

-No creo que pueda ir a celebrar en este momento, Jane.-le expliqué. Jane me miró confundida.-Aro me llamó ayer y me dijo que había reunión hoy.-suspiré mirando la carretera.

-¡Pero si hoy es domingo!-exclamó.

-Lo mismo le dije yo, pero no hubo caso, está empeñado en verme hoy sí o sí.-dije mientras tomaba el desvío para ir al centro de Nueva York.

-Debe de ser muy importante para que él quiera hacer una reunión hoy.-murmuró.-Pero después de la reunión nos iremos a algún bar a celebrar, ¿cierto?

-Si, Jane, lo que tu digas.-contesté rolando mis ojos. Había estacionado cerca del Starbucks, tenía la urgente necesidad de tomarme un frapuccino.

* * *

Toqué dos veces la puerta de roble con mis nudillos. La voz amable de Aro me habló desde el otro lado, con un suave "_adelante_", entré con Jane a la sala de reuniones.

Estaba Aro, Cayo, Marco, Alec, Demetri y dos personas más que no había visto en mi vida. Aro nos indicó con su mano que nos sentáramos.

-Primero y antes que todo…-empezó Aro.-quiero darle la bienvenida a dos nuevos integrantes de la agencia. Ella es Alice Cullen…- y señaló a una joven que estaba sentada al lado derecho de Aro, junto a Demetri.-Y su hermano, Emmett Cullen…-e indicó a su lado izquierdo, al lado de Cayo. Ambos tenían el pelo negro y tenían la piel blanca.- Ambos se integran a la agencia como espías profesionales en el ámbito de negocios.-terminó Aro. Les dediqué a cada uno, una sonrisa. Ambos me la devolvieron.

»Segundo, quiero felicitar a nuestra compañera Bella, por haber completado satisfactoriamente la misión…-sonreí con suficiencia.-sin ella, los Vulturis aún estarían haciendo de las suyas en el mundo…

»Simplemente los quería reunir para presentarles a sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo y para felicitar a Isabella por haber cumplido la misión. Espero que se lleven bien con los Cullen, son personas muy amables y están dispuestas a ayudarnos en todo. Eso es todo, pueden retirarse-concluyó Aro.

¿Para eso nos quería? ¿Para presentarnos a dos compañeros nuevos y darme un "Felicitaciones, Bella"? ¡Dios! Aro sí que era excéntrico.

Estaba levantándome de mi asiento, cuando Aro me llamó.

-Bella, quiero que te quedes unos minutos más. Tengo que conversar contigo sobre tu nueva misión.-

* * *

¡Chan, chan!. Amo ese sonido xD.

Oh dios!! Que misión será la que le encomendé Aro?, creo que le va decir que su misión será comprarle galletitas con chips de chocolate xD…Bla!, el sueño me tiene mal =/.

**Dato anexo**: Doménico se llama un ex que tuve hace un par de años atrás. Era descendiente directo de Italianos. El muy p*t0 me jodió con mi mejor amiga cuando teníamos meses de novios u-u, mi vida es triste ToT.

Well, espero con ansias su comentarios, me hacen feliz (:

**Kisses&Bites**.!

**Srta. Insensible Swan**

Pd: el en el prox cap, empieza lo bueno, Señores!!!

pd2: la frase que sale allí es uno de los posibles slogans de New Moon *w*, lo puse por que me encantó *w*

* * *


	4. La Misión

**Princess of Lust**

(_By Insensible Swan_)

**

* * *

****III. La Misión.**

Me quedé estática donde estaba. ¿Nueva misión? ¡Pero si tan solo hace dos días había terminado una que duró _cinco años_! Aro estaba demente si quería que _yo_ empezara una nueva misión _sola_.

Me senté nuevamente, le hice un gesto a Jane para que me esperara afuera de la sala. Me miró con aprehensión y le dediqué una sonrisa amable.

Aro me miraba desde el otro lado del salón. No me había fijado que tenía una carpeta en sus manos.

-Bella, tengo una nueva misión para ti –dijo con voz pausada. Me pasó la carpeta que tenía en sus manos.

Abrí la carpeta y en su interior tenía la foto de un hombre, de no más de treinta años, subiéndose a un auto de color plateado. Usaba unos lentes oscuros y un abrigo gris.

-Tendrás tiempo limitado para llevar a cabo la misión que te vamos a encomendar –comenzó Aro mientras revisaba los papeles que contenía-. Dispones de un año y dos meses para llevarlo a cabo. Tendrás la ayuda de los hermanos Cullen y de los Hale para esta misión.

-Pero, si los Cullen son espías de negocios ¿Porqué me tienen que ayudar? –pregunté dejando a lado los papeles.

-Exactamente, Bella. La misión que te estamos encomendando trata sobre los negocios del padre de este sujeto –comentó-. El padre de este joven era un multimillonario que cometió estafas toda su vida. Y el negocio lo heredó su hijo, Edward Masen.

»Este ha hecho trata de blancas, narcotráfico, contrabando de especies, etc. Como te puedes dar cuenta, es un peligro para la sociedad.

»Tenemos espías entre sus gentes y nos han informado sobre todos sus movimientos. Tienes dos misiones por delante, Bella. Y te he confiado esta misión a ti y no a Jane por muchos motivos.

»Primero, eres una de las mejores sicarios que ha tenido esta agencia en mucho tiempo y te agradecemos profundamente todo lo que has hecho por la agencia y por los beneficiarios.

»Segundo.-Aro se paseaba de un lado al otro mientras hablaba. Yo lo miraba y escuchaba atentamente.-Como te dije anteriormente, son dos misiones las que llevaras a cabo. La primera de todas es que tienes que romper el compromiso que el señor Masen tiene con su novia, Tanya Denali. El viernes próximo tiene la fiesta de compromiso y tú te presentaras como la reportera de la revista "_Twilight_". Ya hemos hablado con la directora de la revista y ella nos ayudará en toda esta farsa. Tienes que hacerte notar, debes de hacer que Edward te miré y capte tu total atención. Sino lo haces, la misión se va al demonio.

Estaba atónita, Aro me estaba exigiendo cosas que jamás pensé de él. Pero lo quería como a un padre y, por lo demás, él era mi jefe.

»El joven Masen es un Casanova por excelencia, tienes que tener sumo cuidado en como des tus pasos. No queremos otro caso como el de Jane y Demetri o Marco con Gianna. En esta misión no se permiten los errores. Hay mucho dinero y beneficiarios de por medio, Bella. Tu trabajo es de suma importancia para todos los que trabajamos aquí.

»Después que el joven Masen se rinda ante ti, tendrás que hacer tu trabajo. Si no lo cumples.-cosa que lo dudo, Bella.-podrás despedirte de todos y cada uno de nosotros…-Aro se había sentado frente a mi y me miraba con una sonrisa algo macabra para mi gusto. Cuando se lo proponía, Aro podía ser realmente aterrador.

-Eso es todo, Bella. Puedes retirarte –concluyó con un ademán de despedida.

-¿Aro? –el aludido levantó su rostro y me miró por unos segundos-. ¿Por qué me elegiste a mi, en vez de Jane o alguna otra sicario?-pregunté.

-Eres la mejor, Bella –respondió con una sonrisa amable-. Y además que Jane no sabría como emplear su talento como tú lo sabes hacer.

Miré a Aro por unos instantes, luego desaparecí por la puerta del salón.

* * *

-¿Qué quería Aro?-preguntó Jane cuando ya habíamos salido del edificio. Estábamos llegando al restaurant "_New Moon_" para comer algo. El funeral me había dejado con un hambre feroz.

-Me encomendó una nueva misión –expliqué. Jane me miró confusa-. Otro asesinato más... –respondí quedamente.

-¡Pero si hace sólo dos días terminaste una! –exclamó sorprendida.

-Créeme, yo también estoy sorprendida, pero Aro confía en mí para esta misión y no le puedo defraudar.

Entramos al restaurant en silencio, no tenía mucho ánimo de conversar; simplemente, quería ir a mi departamento y tratar de dormir.

Aro me había, prácticamente, amenazado si no cumplía con la misión que me habían dado. Era una completa estupidez el hecho de poder fallar en la misión, soy una de las mejores. Pero la corazonada que tenía, en el momento que me entregaron la carpeta, me ha hecho flanquear un poco.

_Imposible_, pensé. _Jamás me pasará a mí._

-¡Bella, Bella! –la voz de Jane me trajo de vuelta de mis cavilaciones. La miré confundida unos segundos-. ¿Qué quieres?.

No me había dado cuenta que la camarera ya nos estaba atendiendo. Había perdido el apetito abruptamente. _Deja de pensar en tonterías_, me regañé.

Vi el menú rápidamente y pedí lo primero que vi y me pareció apetitoso.

-Quiero la ensalada César y una copa de vino blanco –dije cerrando el menú y sonriéndole a la camarera. Me devolvió la sonrisa y cerró la carpetita de cuero con nuestros pedidos.

-Enseguida traigo sus pedidos –dijo y se fue.

-¿Bella, qué te ocurre? –preguntó Jane con manifiesta preocupación.

-No lo sé –dije con un suspiro-. La nueva misión, la presión que tengo. Realmente no lo sé, Jane –dije abatida.

-¿Aro te dijo algo muy malo? –preguntó.

-Me amenazó –respondí. Jane quedó boquiabierta-. Si no cumplo la misión, me voy al demonio.-

-Pero, ¿Porqué rayos te dijo eso?.

-No quiere que pase lo mismo que pasó contigo y Demetri –le expliqué-. Parece que la misión es una de las más importantes y no quiere que pase nada fuera del plan.

-Bella, ten cuidado –me advirtió mi amiga. Asentí levemente.

-Lo sé, Jane, lo sé –contesté cansinamente.

* * *

Al día siguiente me desperté más tranquila y calmada. La corazonada que tenía desde ayer ya no era tan potente, por lo que pude estar más concentrada en el nuevo trabajo que tenía que hacer.

Los hermanos Cullen son muy buenas personas. Me ayudaron en todo lo que les pedí y ordené. Alice es muy amigable y se hizo amiga, casi al instante, de Jane y Rosalie.

Emmett es graciosísimo. Durante todo el día no paré de reírme por las bromas que le hacía a todo el personal de la agencia. Es muy buena persona y me ha dado todo su apoyo, al igual que Alice, en esta misión.

Los seis; Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jane y yo, fuimos a comer al Subway. Con Jane nos fijamos que, extrañamente, Jasper y Alice, juntos, se veían bastante bien, al igual que Emmett y Rosalie. Con Jane tiramos apuestas para ver quien se emparejaba primero.

El resto de la semana transcurrió igual, entre el difuso borrón que es la rutina. Todos los días llegaba agotada al departamento, por lo que no pude concentrarme bien para la misión de la próxima semana.

Los Hale y los Cullen me hicieron el trabajo más fácil. Investigaron, trazaron planes y estrategias para llevar a cabo la misión, lo demás tenía que salir de mi talento.

El fin de semana hicimos planes con las chicas para ir de compras. Alice y Jane se venían a mi departamento e íbamos a ir a buscar a Rosalie para ir todas juntas.

Diez minutos antes de las tres, tocaron el timbre. Me había puesto unos jeans desgastados, un top strapless blanco y unos zapatitos bajos a juego, abrí la puerta y me encontré cara a cara con Jane y Alice.

-¿¡Listas para una tarde entera de compras?! –pregunté con entusiasmo.

-¡Listas! –exclamaron al unísono. Tomé mi bolso Chanel, mi abrigo blanco y salimos del departamento.

La casa de Rosalie quedaba cerca de mi departamento. La esperamos por unos momentos y finalmente salió corriendo de su casa. Se subió al coche mientras nos decía un '_Hola, chicas_' a todas.

-Alice... –murmuró Rosalie desde el asiento del copiloto. La aludida la miró-. Mi hermano pregunta si quieres salir mañana a cenar.

Todas quedamos sorprendidas. Alice estaba anonadada.

-Con que Jasper ¿Eh?-dijo Jane con una sonrisa pícara. Alice se sonrosó un poco.

-Y muy bien que no nos has contado... –dije arrancado el coche para el centro comercial.

-Dile que sí, Rose. Que mañana me recoja en mi casa a las seis –dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Uh! Alice tendrá un sexy cita con Jasper... –canturreó Jane.

-¿Y que hay de ti, Rose? –contraatacó Alice. Pude ver como Rosalie se sonrojaba furiosamente-. Puedo ver claramente las intenciones de mi querido hermano hacia ti.

Rose masculló algo como "_aún no se declara_" y Alice rompió en risitas.

-¿A qué esperas? –preguntó Alice furiosa-. Eres bastante mayorcita e independiente. Dile al cabezota de mi hermano que estás perdidamente enamorada de él. Y ve como reacciona –terminó Alice con una sonrisa triunfal.

-¡Yo no dije estaba enamorada de él! –exclamó Rose confundida.

-Sí, sí. Lo que tú digas-respondió Alice. Con Jane reímos fuertemente.

Ya habíamos llegado al centro comercial. Estacioné mi coche y salimos a comprar.

* * *

Nunca fui muy adicta a las compras. Pero pude ver que Alice y Rose eran adictas, en todo sentido, al buen vestir. Caminamos por todo el centro comercial y en cada tienda entraban a comprar algo.

Después de tres horas, veinte bolsas y alguna que otra caída, por mi falta de equilibrio, nos fuimos al Starbucks a tomar un café. Las chicas pidieron un expresso simple y yo pedí un capuchino vainilla.

Estábamos sentadas hablando de la vida, cuando lo vi pasar por afuera del local.

Era igual que en la foto que Aro me había pasado en la carpeta. Tenía el pelo color castaño cobrizo y despeinado. Llevaba un abrigo negro y los mismos lentes oscuros que en la foto.

Estaba atónita mirándolo. ¡Era mi víctima!.

-¡Bella, Bella! –me llamó Jane. La miré con los ojos desorbitados.

-Mi..._víctima_, acaba de pasar –dije con un hilo de voz. Jane me miró atónita, al igual que Rose y Alice.

Aún no terminaba de caminar, cuando por unos segundos, no sé si gloriosos o desesperantes, mi sorprendida mirada se encontró con la de él.

No sabía si me estaba mirando o no, ya que usaba unas gafas oscuras, pero asintió levemente en señal de saludo y esbozó una sonrisa que elevó mis latidos a términos estratosféricos.

¡_Dios, Bella_! _Esto no te puede pasar_. ¡_Maldición_!

-¡Demonios!... –mascullé bajito. Las chicas me miraron confundidas-¿No lo vieron? –negaron suavemente todas-.¡Me saludó!

Todas quedaron boquiabiertas. Hasta yo me sorprendí.

-Vámonos –urgió Jane-. Él no te puede ver hasta el día del evento, Bella.

Asentí y tomé mis cosas. Todas me imitaron.

Salimos del local casi corriendo. Y digo casi, por que nos urgía desaparecer de allí lo más pronto posible. No quería encontrarme nuevamente con mi víctima.

Estábamos entrando al estacionamiento subterráneo, obviamente yo al último, cuando algo me impactó de frente.

-Ouch... -exclamé y mi trasero cayó al suelo con un sonoro golpe. Las bolsas con las compras salieron disparadas a cualquier lugar.

No me di cuenta que con lo que había chocado era una persona.

-Disculpa –dijo con una suave y aterciopelada voz-, no me fijé por donde caminaba.

Subí mis orbes hasta el dueño de aquella voz. _Oh dios mío, mátame en este mismo momento._

-No, la culpa fue mía, nunca me fijo por donde camino –dije algo nerviosa. Me levanté con algo de dificultad y empecé a recoger las bolsas-. Gracias –dije cuando empezó a ayudarme.

-¡Bella! –la voz de Alice resonó por todo el estacionamiento. Se estaba acercando con paso rápido hacia a mí-. Vamos, nos esperan -¡Salvada por Alice!.

Alice miró al joven que me había ayudado y quedó con la misma expresión de sorpresa que yo. Pero se recompuso al instante.

-Gracias –mascullé y me fui con Alice al coche.

Allí nos esperaban Jane y Rose. Me subí al carro y salí pitando de ahí.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso? –preguntó Alice desde el asiento trasero.

-No sé, no sé –respondí agitada. Estaba nerviosísima. ¡A mi solamente me pasan estas cosas!-, estaba caminando para el coche y me tropecé con él ¡Rayos! –exclamé y golpeé el volante con furia.

-Calma –dijo Rosalie desde el asiento trasero-. No todo se va arruinar por la torpeza de Bella.

Y todas estallaron en risas.

Tenía que verle el lado divertido a la vida. No todo era tristeza y muerte. Y claro reflejo era la vida que estaba tomando.

-No creo que la misión se vaya a pique si no se lo contamos a Aro –dijo Rose con tono cómplice. Todas asintieron.

-Será nuestro secreto –terminó Alice con una risita. Todas sonreímos.

La vida, en el lado que no estaba acostumbrada a ver, era de colores y no blanco y negro como la estaba viviendo desde los diecisiete.

La vida, poco a poco, me sonreía. ¿Cierto?

* * *

Un capítulo pobre y malo hasta no más poder. No me gustó =/. Pero es lo que hay después de dos semanas con un bloqueo infernal. ¡No podía escribir! Era, simplemente desesperante. Pero desde el próximo capítulo empieza lo bueno, señores. Veremos a Edward y a Bella en la fiesta y los pasos que tomará ella para llevar a cabo su misión. Empiecen a tirar apuestas.

Me demoré por la cantidad de revs que recibí. Dios, ¿4 revs en un capítulo? Really, chicas me sentí mal u-u*. Si hay una X cant de revs, actualizo pronto.

**Insensible says**: me voy de vacaciones a no sé donde. Pero me voy por dos semanas, por lo que voy a tratar de actualizar y de escribir, pero ando a full con las grabaciones de un cortometraje de Twilight :D.

Well, esperando que estén bien y me dejen revs

Besitos, Marta :D


	5. Fiesta de Compromiso I

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight, all is appertaining to **S. Meyer** and **Summit**. The story is mine. Plagiarize, is bad. Translate with no my authorization, is bad too. And Edward don't like this.

(explicaciones de mi retraso, al final del capítulo...) Ah! subí un One-Shoot llamado **Ilusión**, es un Edward/Bella :)

**

* * *

****Princess of Lust**

_(By Insensible Swan)_

**

* * *

****IV. Fiesta de Compromiso **(Primera parte)**.**

Una nueva semana pasó difusa entre el borrón de la rutina.

No me había dado cuenta –o no quería – darme cuenta de que la semana estaba llegando, peligrosamente, a su fin. Y con ello, el inicio de mi nueva misión.

Nunca me había sentido tan nerviosa, o impaciente, en el nuevo comenzar de un trabajo. En mi antigua misión, la ira y los deseos de una venganza justa me cegaban por completa. Simplemente quería que los que cometieron aquel crimen pagaran tal cual como lo hicieron mis padres. Con muerte y sangre.

Fue un trabajo de años, pero puedo estar tranquila que mi mayor prioridad, desde los diecisiete, estaba tachada de mi lista de cosas importantes.

Ésta, en realidad, era mi segundo trabajo en la agencia. Pero lo sentía como si llevara millones de trabajos iguales en estos cortos cinco años. Creo que los diez crímenes que cometí, los sentía como si fueran más.

En cambio, esta nueva misión era mucho más simple, creo. Destruir una pareja comprometida y matar al novio. Nada del otro mundo o que no se haya hecho en la agencia.

Creo que la sutil, pero no mayor, diferencia se situaba en el porqué de por que llevaba acabo ésta misión.

La primera simplemente la hice, además de por que me ordenaban, por lo cegada que estaba. La cólera y la sed que tenía de represalias justas para aquellos que destruyeron mi vida, era algo que me llevó a esto.

En realidad, ahora que podía ver claramente, la nueva gestión que debía hacer no era tan aterradora y difícil como creía que podría ser. Pude ver, casi con claridad, que era un camino facilísimo de tomar.

Y me gustó la perspectiva de aquel nuevo futuro.

Sonreí con grata satisfacción al ver, casi reflejándome en un charco de agua cristalina, el futuro que se me extendía a mis anchas. Me podía deleitar de todo, sin tener la necesidad de preocuparme que pasos llevar a cabo. Simplemente tenía que dejarme llevar. Y llevar. Y llevar...

-¡Bella! –el golpe de la carpeta en la mesa me despertó de mis ensoñaciones. Rosalie me miraba con rostro enfadado-. ¡Te estoy hablando hace cinco minutos y tú mirabas el infinito con avaricia! –cruzó los brazos molesta. La miré por unos segundos. La mirada hastía, los labios fruncidos y el rostro ceñudo. Era para reírse.

Oculté una risita tonta. No quería que Rose me enseñara lo que sus manos, con manicure francesa, podían hacerle a mi rostro.

-¿Qué pasa, Rose? –pregunté con un poco más de atención.

-Estábamos tratando de decidir de con quién ibas a asistir a lo del viernes –dijo Rosalie. ¿En qué momento habían llegado Alice, Jasper y Emmett? Mi cabeza no estaba donde quería que estuviera.

_Viernes_. Tragué con dificultad.

-Eh...esto -¡Demonios! ¿No podía decir nada más?

-La acompañaré yo –dijo Alice. La miré con confusión-. Bella, se supone que tú eres una periodista de la revista y tienes que hacerle una entrevista. Y, creo, que lo periodistas siempre tiene a un fotógrafo para retratarlos ¿O me equivoco?.

Asentí débilmente. ¡Menudo olvido que tenía!

-Y así –continúo Alice-, iremos de compras mañana –terminó con una sonrisa, de la cual se me antojó de mala espina. Alice y compras, juntas, no sonaban nada bien.

Rose me dedicó una sonrisa de mofa. Le saqué la lengua infantilmente.

-Basta de jueguitos –dijo Marco entrando a la oficina-. Bella tiene una misión importante por delante y ya es hora que se marche...

Me levanté de mi asiento, tomé mi bolso y me fui a mi departamento.

* * *

Una fuerte llamada de nudillos me despertó la mañana del día viernes. El sol entraba con fuerzas por las ventanas de mi habitación y chocaba contra mi pálido rostro. Tomé la ropa de cama y me cubrí por completa.

_Cinco minutos más_, pensé desesperadamente.

Pasaron diez cortos segundos y, nuevamente, el golpeteo en la puerta se hizo más estridente.

-¡Bella, abre la puerta ahora mismo! –gritó una voz cantarina desde el otro lado de la portezuela.

-¡Vete al demonio, Alice! –le respondí con un grito mientras salía de mi cómoda y calientita cama.

-¡Si no abres la puerta en dos segundos...! –empezó la duendecillo, pero calló ipso facto al instante. Tomé el picaporte y abrí la puerta del departamento. Alice tenía la mano aún en el aire en forma de puño, la cara en una divertida expresión de enfado y los labios fruncidos, formando casi una línea.

-¿Si no abro la puerta qué? –le pregunté desafiante. Alice relajó su postura, adoptando en su fino rostro una expresión serena.

-Nada –dijo pasivamente-. ¿Tendré el honor de entrar o no?

-Pasa –dije con un bostezo involuntario. Alice entró y cerré la puerta a mis espaldas-. ¿Se puede saber por qué vienes a las... –miré el reloj de la cocina para comprobar la hora- ... once treinta de la mañana a _mi_ departamento? –Alice me miró con una perversa diversión en los ojos.

-Bella, Bella, Bella –canturreó Alice. Le miré confusa mientras giraba alrededor mío como una bailarina-. ¿Recuerdas qué día es hoy? –dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Viernes? –pregunté con un bostezo. Alice asintió.

-¿Y qué ocurre hoy, mi Bella querida? –me preguntó la duendecillo con una sonrisa.

Sinceramente, no recordaba bien que iba a ocurrir. Los días después de la reunión me los pasé en el departamento, durmiendo y vagando de un lado al otro sin hacer nada.

Alice me miraba con sus relucientes y profundos ojos azules, sabiendo que yo estaba pasando por lo obvio.

La cordura me azotó con un ramalazo de pánico que, pronto, fue sustituido por la calma.

-La misión –dije quedamente y empezando andar hacia la cocina- Hoy comienza mi nueva misión –dije mirando por las ventanas silenciosamente.

No había sentido a Alice acercarse, pero me tomó de los codos y me volteó fuertemente.

-¡Bella! –me llamó-, _focus_ –dijo y chasqueó sus finos dedos en mi cara. La miré directamente a sus orbes azules-. Recuerda que tiene que salir todo maravillosamente para que puedas hacer todo correctamente. ¿Recuerdas?

-Sí –dije asintiendo lentamente–. La misión.

-Entonces, vamos a prepáranos para lo de hoy –dijo Alice con una sonrisa que se extendió a lo ancho de sus finas facciones.

La miré por unos segundos, asentí y nos dirigimos a mi habitación.

* * *

Me miraba una y otra vez en el espejo. ¿Aquella persona que me devolvía la mirada, era _yo_?

Alice, cuando se inspiraba y le llegaba el ramalazo artístico-fashion, era toda una diosa.

Me miré nuevamente en el espejo. Llevaba así casi dos horas, viéndome una y otra vez. Reflejándome en el espejo sin poder creer lo que veían mis ojos.

Estaba enfundada en un vestido negro, sencillo pero no menos formal y..._sexy_. Era largo hasta un poco más abajo de las rodillas. Tenía un escote poco pronunciado en el pecho y en la espalda de abría hasta la mitad de ella. En la parte izquierda, cerca del los tirantes del vestido, tenía una pequeña flor blanca con negro. El dobladillo del vestido tenía encaje negro. Llevaba unos zapatos negros a juego con el vestido.

Me miré una vez más, para comprobar si, realmente, era yo. Tenía un peinado simple; mi pelo recogido en una media coleta y lo demás suelto, pero tenía pequeñas incrustaciones de flores por todo el moño y tenían, en el centro de la flor, un pequeño diamante, que hacía que brillara todo mi pelo.

Además de mi maquillaje simple; sombra algo gris, brillo labial rosa en los labios y una suave capa de base en mi rostro, llevaba un fino collar de color plata con una pequeña mariposa. Realmente me veía bien. Alice había hecho un gran trabajo.

-¿Bella, estás lista? –preguntó mi amiga, asomándose por la puerta de mi habitación.

La miré a sus grandes e imponentes ojos azules. Estaba claramente satisfecha por su trabajo hecho. Le sonreí a modo de gracias.

-Sí, Alice. Vamos –respondí con un suspiro. Sabía bien que ésta iba a ser una noche larga.

* * *

Llegamos a tiempo para que toda la prensa entrara en el hall del hotel. Tenía mi credencial de periodista oficial y Alice, enfundada en un vestido púrpura muy elegante, tenía la suya. Teníamos que esperar unos minutos para que empezaran a llegar los invitados, era casi igual que una alfombra roja en Hollywood. Pero sin los famosos.

A las nueve en punto, empezaron a llegar uno a uno los invitados. Reconocí a varias caras, relativamente famosas. Alice hacía 'click' febrilmente a cada uno de los invitados.

Yo, simplemente no sabía que preguntar. Estaba allí parada con una grabadora de voz en mano y estática como una estatua. Empecé a poner atención en lo que preguntaban los demás periodistas.

Las preguntas iban desde "¿Qué le parece el sorpresivo compromiso del señor Masen con la señorita Denali?" a "¿Quién diseñó su vestido?". Supuse que, al ser una periodista de espectáculos, tenía que preguntar cosas relativas a eso.

Mis preguntas fueron un poco más simples, desde mi punto de vista. Le preguntaba a cada invitado, relativamente famoso, cuál era su próximo proyecto televisivo, su próxima novela, etc. Y a cada invitado, llámese no famoso, le preguntaba cosas banales, sin importancia.

El revuelo se causó cuando llegaron los anfitriones.

No estaba muy pendiente de quien entraba por el hall, pero cuando todas las cámaras y flashes se dirigieron a la flamante pareja que se situaba en la entrada del hall, mi respiración se detuvo completamente.

Eran _ellos_. Y por sobre todo, era _él_.

Me estaba mareando por la falta de aire, pero tomé una gran bocanada de oxígeno y me recompuse al instante. Ya habían empezado a caminar por el hall cegado de periodistas ávidos de alguna noticia, pero yo, simplemente, estaba con mi mente en otro mundo, muy, muy lejos de allí.

Me quedé inmóvil, contemplando con el garbo y la elegancia con lo que la pareja se movía por el salón. Se detenían de vez en cuando para contestar alguna pregunta o que les tomaran alguna fotografía, pero siempre respondían con una sonrisa, encantadora por lo demás, a lo que los periodistas les preguntaban.

Alice seguía tomando fotos, mientras yo seguía estática en mi puesto.

-Bella, la _presa_ se acerca. –dijo diversión.

La miré con el pánico escrito en el rostro.

-¿Qué demonios pregunto? –pregunté en un susurro desesperado.

-Déjame pensar –dijo mi amiga calmadamente levantando su dedo índice. Mis nervios estaban a punto de explotar, se estaban acercando y yo cada vez me ponía más nerviosa y me acercaba más a un estado de shock. Mis manos empezaron a sudar, claro reflejo de mi nerviosismo.

Pero, ¿de qué estaba nerviosa?

Respiré profundamente dos veces y me relajé. Me acordé de mi visión de hace un par de días atrás y cada miedo se dispersó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Una sonrisa iluminó mi rostro.

-No le preguntes nada, Bella –dijo poniendo atención al vestido que usaba Tanya Denali. Me fijé que, al parecer, era un Carolina Herrera-. Tienes que entrevistarlos personalmente.

¿¡Personalmente!?. Aquella simple palabra hubiera hecho que me pusiera, si es que era posible, más nerviosa que antes. Pero al contrario, me relajé de sobremanera al saber que hacer.

La pareja se situó casi al frente de nosotras y millones de flashes se dispararon en aquella dirección.

Estaban observando el infinito, sin pensar en nada en particular, cuando sentí una mirada clavada en mí.

Me di vuelta, buscando la mirada que sentía fijamente en mí.

Unos ojos verde esmeralda me devolvieron la mirada fijamente.

Edward Masen me miraba fijamente con una sonrisa, demasiado tentadora, en su rostro.

-¿Es a ti a quien mira? –preguntó Alice en un susurro. Asentí levemente.

Lo miré nuevamente. Sus ojos aun seguían fijos en los míos, sin poder apartarme de la extraña fuerza que tenían sobre mí. Le sonreí a modo de saludo. Él asintió levemente a señal de saludo también. Luego, ambos salieron del hall en dirección al salón donde se iba a celebrar la fiesta.

Los periodistas se quedaron algunos minutos más allí. Después nos llamaron a Alice y a mí para que entráramos al salón.

Suspiré y, decidida, entré para poner en marcha el inusitado plan.

* * *

La sala estaba decorada con buen gusto. Las cortinas eran amarillas y el piso era de cerámica blanca. En un rincón del salón había un coctel y en extremo opuesto había un DJ programando música. Había un gran espacio en frente de él, supuse que funcionaba como una pista de baile.

-¿Señoritas de la revista Twilight? –dijo una voz marcadamente sexy y aterciopelada.

Alice me sacudió el hombro mientras inspeccionaba el salón. Me di vuelta hacia el dueño de la voz. Unos ojos esmeralda profundos me miraban fijamente.

-Sí, somos nosotras –respondió mi compañera por mí. Yo no podía articular palabra alguna-. ¿Señor Masen? –preguntó Alice.

-Llámame Edward, por favor –dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Soy Alice Cullen, la fotógrafa de la revista –dijo tendiéndole la mano.

-Un gusto, Alice –dijo caballerosamente Edward Masen-. ¿Y su compañera es...? –preguntó.

-Isabella Swan, periodista –_y tu exterminadora_, pensé. Le tendí mi mano derecha. Cuando él la tomó en un suave apretón de manos, una corriente fluyó por cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo. La aparté suavemente, sin poder creer que demonios me había pasado en ese momento.

-No sé si ya han visto a mi prometida –empezó Masen, pero una escultural pelirroja apareció a su lado-. Ella es Tanya Denali, mi novia. –dijo y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

-Mucho gusto, Alice Cullen. –dijo educadamente mi amiga. Tanya le sonrió afablemente.

-Isabella Swan. –dije con mi mano tendida. Tanya Denali me miró de arriba abajo, escrutándome con la mirada. Luego, tendió su mano con manicura francesa y la apretó suavemente por lo que dura un latido del corazón.

Al parecer, Denali sabía a que venía hoy.

-¿Cariño, porqué no vamos con los otros invitados mejor? –dijo melosamente Tanya. Le miré ceñuda.

-Tenemos que responder unas preguntas primero a la señorita Swan, después vamos con los otros invitados –le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Lo que tú digas –respondió quedándose firmemente al lado de su prometido.

-¿Desea hacer la entrevista aquí o vamos a un lugar más privado? – ¿era yo o el tono que empleó se me antojó de lo más sexy?

-Si tiene un salón más privado, podríamos ir allá –le respondí con una sonrisa coqueta. Denali me miró con irritación. Masen me devolvió la sonrisa más encantadora del mundo. Creo que _casi_ hiperventilé. Casi.

Se separó de su prometida un poco, situándose a mi lado.

-Por aquí –indicó rodeándome la cintura, sin llegar a tocarme, con su brazo derecho. Alice me siguió.

Masen la miró confundido a lo que yo le expliqué que necesitábamos algunas fotografías de la entrevista. Aquella idea pareció molestarle. Los primeros pasos que estaba llevando a cabo estaban resultando mejor de lo que pensaba.

Sonreí internamente. Estaba llevando todo a la perfección y solo llevaba de misión unos cinco minutos. Me sentía gratamente satisfecha.

Las cosas estaban por buen camino. Solo quedaba esperar.

* * *

¡Asdasasdasa! Lo siento!! Sé que tendría que haber colgado el capítulo hace muuucho tiempo, pero ya llegué de mis vacaciones (que estuvieron de lujo) y en estas ¿3 semanas, aprox? Estuve entre fiestas, celebraciones, salidas, más salidas, etc. Pero es que las vacaciones ya se me acabaron T.T y son mis ultimas vacaciones como estudiante de colegio, el próximo año (si dios quiere y el puntaje me da) entro a la universidad *O*, entonces tengo que aprovecharlas mucho. Además que el 4 de marzo retomo mi triste vida de estudiante ¬¬''. Bueh! Son cosas de la vida.

En relación al capítulo: es, relativamente, largo. Por eso lo corté en dos y sólo puedo adelantar que habrá un **acercamiento bastante interesante** entre nuestros protagonistas en el próximo capítulo. No me gustó mucho =/, no quedó como quería, pero no puedo luchar contra mis ancianas neuronas xD.

Gracias por sus comentarios!, muchas gracias, me encanta saber que lo que escribo a la gente le gusta (mi mamá me dice que escriba una novela xD). Muchas, muchísimas gracias.

No soy de las que dicen "_si me dejan una equis cantidad de reviews actualizo en 1 hora..."_ no, no soy así. Pero si recibo una cantidad generosa de reviews (cofcof**20**cofcof) puede que actualice en una semana más o menos (lo usual es que actualice mis fics cada dos semanas). O puede que actualice antes, también.

**Insensible says**: Como entro al colegio y es mi último año, puede que no esté tan pendiente de los fics, por eso después del capítulo: **Fiesta de compromiso II**, me voy a demorar un poquito mucho en actualizar y escribir. Tengo que focalizarme enteramente en mis notas que están bajísimas.

Well, muchos **K**isses**&B**ites**.!** Para todas/os!!!!

Pd: ¿Cuándo empieza el rodaje de "**New Moon**"? si alguien tiene la fecha (sé que empezaba en Marzo...) por favor!!!! Me la deja en un review o me lo dice via correo: **Srta(.)Insensible(arroba)Hotmail(.)com**, les sacan lo paréntesis (: .

Ahora sí, **B**ites!

**Srta. Insensible O'Hara Swan. **


	6. Fiesta de Compromiso II

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight no me pertenece ni nada que conozcan. Sólo la idea :)._

_Well, la segunda parte :)_

**

* * *

**

Princess of Lust

_(By Insensible Swan)_

**

* * *

**

V. Fiesta de Compromiso

(Segunda parte)

Edward Masen nos llevó a una sala más pequeña al lado del salón donde estaban los invitados. Tenía casi los mismos colores que el salón pero habían dos sillones de color blanco y una mesa con un florero con gardenias.

Masen me indicó que me sentara y quedamos frente a frente, solamente separados por algo menos que dos metros.

-¡Foto! –gritó Alice y el flash se disparó, cegándome momentáneamente. Miré a Alice furiosa, ella simplemente esbozaba una sonrisa.

-¿Le importaría que nos tomaran algunas fotos para la revista? –pregunté educadamente a Edward.

-No hay problema –repuso con una sonrisa torcida.

¡Dios!, ¿qué tenía este hombre para deslumbrar tan rápido? ¿O yo era una incauta irremediable?

Nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y nos situamos uno al lado del otro. Masen me rodeó con su brazo derecho. Su mano descansó en mi cintura, mientras me apretaba un poco más a él. Le miré con algo de pánico en los ojos.

Su sonrisa torcida seguía allí, posando para la fotografía que nos iba a hacer Alice.

-Bella, se supone que tienes que mirar a la cámara y sonreír –dijo mi amiga con un leve tono de reproche. Dejé de mirar a Masen, que por lo demás me abrumaba con su mirada esmeralda, y me enfoqué en lo que tenía que hacer.

Rodeé a Masen con mi brazo izquierdo, sin llegar a tocarlo. Pero, imperceptiblemente, aprisionó mi mano con su la suya que tenía libre, tocándole. Mi corazón se detuvo y reanudó sus latidos a velocidad estratosférica.

Sentí como el rubor se agolpaba en mis mejillas. Alice soltó una risita.

-¿De qué te ríes, Alice? –pregunté con fingida curiosidad.

-De tu cara –dijo con los labios, por lo que Edward no pudo saber de qué había dicho.

El flash se disparó, dejándome sin ver por unos cuantos segundos. Luego, posamos para unas cuantas fotografías más.

Después de unos cinco minutos, Alice nos dejó solos en la sala.

Ahorra sí que estaba encerrada sin saber que hacer.

Los nervios me paralizaron por segundos. Mi mente, literalmente, se había quedado en blanco.

-Yo te he visto antes... –comenzó Masen. Me volteé a verle. Su mirada me traspasaba por completa.

-¿De verdad? –pregunté con fingida indiferencia. Me senté en uno de los sillones y él me siguió. Quedamos, una vez más, frente a frente.

-Sí. Te vi en el Starbucks del centro comercial y después te tropezaste conmigo en el estacionamiento –terminó con una perfecta sonrisa de burla.

Le miré, tratando de fulminarle con la mirada. Pero era casi imposible, era más fácil comérselo con los ojos.

-Ajá... –mascullé mirando para cualquier otro lado. De repente, las baldosas se me tornaron más interesantes que el espécimen masculino que estaba al frente mío, mirándome fijamente con sus ojos verdes. Subí mi mirada, interesada en el escrutinio que mi entrevistado me estaba haciendo.

Una ceguera, no literal, sino de algo más, cómo del ansia de tener algo, le nublaba la mirada.

Sus ojos pasaban desde mis piernas hasta mi pecho.

El corazón se me aceleró de manera rápida y furiosa, golpeando mis costillas fuertemente. Menos mal normalicé mi respiración al instante, ya que estaba al borde de hiperventilar.

-Ejem... –carraspeé suavemente, mientras me bajaba disimuladamente la pollera de la falda para que no mostrara más de lo normal y me ajustaba el escote. Subió su mirada esmeralda, algo turbada, hacia mí- ¿Podríamos empezar con la entrevista, señor Masen? –le pregunté.

-No me digas señor Masen, ése era mi padre. Llámame Edward –repuso con otra de sus sonrisas.

-Bueno, Edward –su nombre salió casi en un susurro-. Comencemos con la entrevista

* * *

Después de media hora, entre preguntas, risas y alguna que otra mirada... _extraña_, la entrevista la di por finalizada.

Gracias a este diálogo, pude conocer mejor a mi _presa_. Me daba escozor el saber que él, en algún tiempo más, estaría bajo cinco metros de tierra. Reí macabramente para mis adentros.

-Fue un placer, Edward –dije estrechándole la mano suavemente.

-El placer fue todo mío, Bella –dijo con su voz marcadamente seductora. Me estremecí al pensar como sonaría mi nombre cuando...

-¡Bella! –nos interrumpió Alice entrando a la sala-. ¿Están listos?

-Sí, Alice. Nos vamos –respondí.

-¿No se pueden quedar un rato más? –me pidió con voz suave y aterciopelada.

Miré a Alice con temor, no estaba segura si esto estaba dentro de los planes. Alice me miró con súplica en los ojos.

-No creo que nuestro_ supervisor_ se enoje si nos quedamos un rato más –repuse sin más. Alice empezó a dar saltitos de felicidad.

-Entonces, por aquí... –dijo Masen y nos llevó nuevamente al salón donde la fiesta se estaba desarrollando.

Me quedé con Alice después de que Masen nos dejó cerca del bar, del cual no me había fijado antes. Vi que Edward se iba donde su novia.

Nos sentamos en la barra, lo más lejos posible del bullicio y las personas que estaban tomándose un trago.

Con Alice pedimos dos margaritas para empezar. Supe, a muy temprana edad, que los margaritas son buenos, pero pesan mucho después.

-¡Salud! –dijimos al unísono y nos bebimos el trago de inmediato.

El alcohol me hizo arder la garganta y me dejó un amargo gusto en la boca. Pedí una menta frappé para que se pasara el amargo sabor.

-¿Cómo te fue? –dijo Alice entusiasmada. Me miró fijamente a los ojos. Suspiré.

-Bien –dije sin convicción. Alice me miró ceñuda.

-¿Bien? –replicó escéptica-. ¡Eso no me sirve, Bella! –hizo un puchero- ¡Necesito que me cuentes todo!, detalle por detalle, palabra por palabra...

-Está bien, pequeña duende –dije entre risas.

Me tuvo casi veinte minutos en cautiverio. Relatándole, detalle a detalle, la _entrevista_ que tuve con Edward Masen. Al parecer, Alice, estaba ansiosa al igual que yo cuando estaba en el salón junto a Edward.

-Te juro –me dijo después de terminarle de contarle todo- que estaba apunto del colapso nervioso. ¡Y todo por tú culpa! –me recriminó.

-¿Pero porqué yo? –pregunté ofendida. Alice hizo señas de que me acercara más a ella. A unos pocos metros de nosotras, habían dos chicas mirándonos furtivamente a cada momento.

-Tanya Denali estaba que hervía de celos cuando salí sola de la sala. Creo que se imaginaba cualquier cosa menos una entrevista –dijo entre risas. Le miré estupefacta.

-No-me-lo-creo –dije entrecortadamente. Alice rompió a reír, le seguí yo al rato. Cuando nos tranquilizamos le dije: -Creo que no le caigo muy bien a Denali.

-¿Crees? –apuntó con una ceja levantada.

-Estoy segura –dije riendo una vez más.

Ambas terminamos nuestros tragos y nos acercamos a la mesa dónde estaba el cóctel. Picoteamos algo, yo no estaba con mucho apetito y Alice estaba algo alicaída.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –pregunté. La música sonaba estridente dónde estábamos, por lo que teníamos que gritar para poder hablar.

-Jasper –supe que ésa era su respuesta. Le miré, estaba cabizbaja mirando detenidamente las baldosas del piso. Subió su mirada y se quedó mirando la pared, luego me miró-. Nos llevamos bien y todo eso, pero, al parecer, él no quiere llevar nuestra amistad a otro nivel.

-¿Te fue muy mal en la cita con él? –le pregunté.

-Oh, no –dijo y sonrió-. Fue espectacular. Conversamos mucho y la pasé realmente bien con Jasper. Pero después de la cita, nos hemos estado llamando y nos vemos en la agencia, pero no pasa nada más. Parece que él no quiere tener nada.

-¡Oh, Alice! –la abracé fuertemente-, no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien. Si las cosas no pasan, será por algo. Todo tiene algún significado. Y si Jasper no quiere ver a la realidad de las cosas, será por que es un completo imbécil.

-Gracias, amiga –dijo con una sonrisa que destelló con las luces de colores del salón. Miró unos segundos a las parejas que estaban bailando al ritmo de la música, luego me miró con diversión-. ¿Vamos a bailar? –preguntó entusiasmada.

-¡Oh no, Alice! Sabes bien que tengo dos pies izquierdos –e indiqué mis zapatos.

-Da igual, Bella –tomó mi brazo y, literalmente, me arrastró a la pista de baile.

-¡Alice, no! –supliqué. Mi amiga ya había empezado a moverse al ritmo de la música. Me quedé estática de brazos cruzados en mi puesto.

-Bella, no seas infantil –dijo tomando mis muñecas mientras me sacudía fuertemente-. Recuerda la misión –señaló con su cabeza a Edward que estaba conversando unos metros más allá-. Acuérdate que tienes que "brillar" hoy –hizo las comillas con los dedos, le miré suspicaz-, además que es una fiesta y las fiestas son para divertirse ¿cierto, Bella? –me preguntó.

-Sí, Alice, lo sé –respondí ya cansada de la estúpida conversación que estábamos llevando- ¿Quieres que baile? –le pregunté ya hastiada de toda esta situación. Alice asintió enérgicamente- Está bien, lo haré –dije y empecé a moverme al ritmo de la pegajosa música.

Dejé que mis extremidades se movieran al compás de la música, llevándome, transportándome. No sabía cuándo fue la última vez que había ido a bailar y a divertirme. Pero la estaba pasando de fábula.

Después de unos minutos, sacaron a bailar a Alice. No sabía si quedarme allí, y hacer el ridículo bailando sola, ó irme al bar a tomar algo, ya que estaba sedienta.

Decidí tomar la segunda opción.

Estaba por dar un paso, cuando me tomaron de la mano y me dieron una media vuelta, quedando cara a cara con la persona que me estaba ofreciendo un baile.

-¿Edward? –dije sorprendida. El aludido me miró con sus relucientes ojos verde, mientras esbozaba su sonrisa torcida.

-El mismo –dijo sin sacar la sonrisa de su rostro. Le miré fijamente, perdiéndome unos segundos en su mirada abrasadora-. ¿Quieres bailar? –preguntó dudoso.

-¿Y tu prometida? –le pregunté sin pensarlo dos veces. Me miró, tratando de decir "_no le importa que yo baile con otra_". Pero luego recordé lo que me había dicho Aro hace dos semanas atrás.

"_tienes que romper su compromiso..._"

Una sonrisa alumbró mi rostro, las cosas se estaban dando muy fácilmente.

-¿Eso es un sí? –inquirió, aún sin sacar su perfecta sonrisa. Asentí.

Empezamos a bailar como las demás parejas, estábamos frente a frente y Alice estaba unos metros más allá, bailando con su pareja. Me recordé mentalmente que tenía que decirle a Jasper sobre esto, sólo la parte en la que ella empezó a bailar con el sujeto. Se lo diría para ver si reacciona y se da cuenta de que Alice lo quiere mucho.

Estaba distraída y no me daba cuenta de que habían cambiado de ritmo, ahora sonaba una salsa. Estaba segura que, alguna vez en mi vida, había escuchado al cantante que entonaba la pegajosa melodía.

Mientras trataba de recordar el nombre del cantante, una mano se posó en mi cintura y su compañera tomó mi mano izquierda. Miré a mi acompañante con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¿No bailas _salsa_? –me preguntó. Y aquella palabra en español le salió tan malditamente _sexy_. ¿Qué tenía ese hombre? ¿_O no era hombre del todo_?

-Si bailo –le dije y posé mi mano libre en su hombro-. Pero te advierto, que no sé bailar bien y tengo dos pies izquierdos –y señalé mis zapatos.

Su rostro se acercó levemente al mío, mientras con su mano me acercaba más a él, casi eliminando la distancia entre nosotros.

-Todo depende de quién te saque a bailar –susurró muy cerca de mi oído. Millones de escalofríos me recorrieron por la espalda, haciendo que me acercara a él casi sin pensarlo. La mano que estaba en mi cintura me rodeó por completa.

Nos empezamos a mover al ritmo de la salsa, traté de no tropezar o no pisarle los pies a él, ya que soy muy torpe, pero como él había dicho que todo dependía de la persona con la que uno bailara.

Me sentía... _bien_ bailando junto a mi_ víctima_. Era muy diferente de cuando salía con lo otros, puedo decir que hasta me sentía asqueada.

Pero con él, hasta el momento, era diferente. Creo que en momentos olvidaba que estaba aquí para cumplir con una misión de sicario. Lo estaba pasando realmente bien.

Su cuerpo se movía al ritmo de la música y a su vez, me llevaba a mí. Su mano en mi cintura, su cuerpo muy cerca del mío y el ambiente de sensualidad que había en la pista de baile, era todo malditamente perfecto.

Su mano soltó la mía y apoyó las suyas una a cada lado de mis caderas, haciéndome estremecer con su cálido toque. Yo, por mi parte, puse mis manos en sus hombros, deleitándome con la suave seda de su camisa.

Seguimos bailando por mucho tiempo. No me importaba nada en ese momento, estaba divirtiéndome y eso me importaba.

-¡Bella! –me gritó Alice que había llegado a mi lado. Le miré, sin sacar aún mis manos de Edward-. Tenemos que _irnos_ –capté el doble significado de sus palabras al instante. Asentí.

-Espérame en el coche –le dije. Y desapareció del salón.

-Edward, tengo que irme –le dije separándome un poco de él, pero me retuvo firme entre sus brazos.

-¿No te puedes quedar un rato más? –preguntó con voz suave y usando todo el poder de su abrasadora mirada. Negué suavemente.

-No puedo, de verdad. Mañana tengo que... salir –respondí dudosa.

-¿No te puedo llamar alguno de estos días? –su mirada aún seguía fija en mi. Y sentí como Tanya Denali me miraba fijamente desde el otro lado del salón. Sonreí abiertamente, sabiendo que todo estaba marchando sobre ruedas.

-No –respondí secamente. Me acerqué más a él, casi eliminando la distancia y le susurré en su oído: -Tu novia de espera.

Luego, me di media vuelta y me alejé de allí, frente a la atónita mirada de Edward y la colérica mirada de Denali.

-Primer paso, listo –murmuré y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia apareció por mi rostro.

La misión estaba ya en progreso.

* * *

¡Wow! Bella ahora es una _Femme Fatalle _xD. Well, me demoré una semana en escribir el capitulo (: tiempo record para alguien que se demora dos semanas en escribir xD. Well, ya entré a clases U-U por lo que me voy a demorar en escribir y en actualizar. Pero tengo otro proyecto que, cuando **Princess of Lust** esté un poco más avanzado, lo voy a publicar. Ya tengo escrito el prefacio y dos capítulos, no creo que sobrepase los diez capítulos el fic que voy a publicar.

En relación al capi: ¿les gustó? A mi algo :/. No está quedando como a mi me gusta, pero ustedes son las que deciden si les gusta o no (: . eso sí, omití toda la entrevista de Edward, por que iban a hablar estupideces y no puse que entrevistaba a Tanya, por que, seamos sinceras, nos interesa más Edward xD.

¡Well, adoro sus comentarios! Me encanta saber que a la gente le gusta lo que uno hace con cariño y dedicación. Gracias a que su rev me encantó.

Espero sus comentarios, ¡un review no le hace mal a nadie y puedes alegrar a esta escritora con tu crítica!

Ah!, antes de que se me olvidara, me hice un **LiveJournal**. PERO no sé como rayos se utiliza xD, si alguien tiene alguno, ¡por favor! Me ayuda a utilizarlo. Les dejo mi correo por cualquier, duda, consulta sobre el fic o algún proyecto que tenga (y para que me ayuden con el livejournal): **Srta(.)Insensible(arroba)Hotmail(.)** le sacan los paréntesis ()

Well, esperando que estén bien...

**K**isses**&B**ites**.!**

**Srta. Insensible O'Hara Swan**

_Pd: ¿alguien sabe de alguna página donde sacar las escenas no vistas de __**Twilight**__? Es que, ¡Dios! Vi un comercial en una página y, really, __**MO-RÍ**__. Si alguien la tiene, me la deja en un review (:_


	7. Paso a paso

**Disclaimer: **Twilight no es mío. Y aunque le ruegue a Meyer que me regale un trocito, no lo va hacer. Eso sí, la trama es mía :3.

**Pd**: El capítulo va dedicado a** Alice** (_Mistakeland_) que me transformó el LiveJournal en algo… precioso. Really, millones de gracias por haberlo hecho y por "_culturizarme_" cada vez que nos vemos en msn (?).

**

* * *

**

Princess of Lust

_(By Strawberrie Magzine)_

**

* * *

**

VI. Paso a Paso.

El resplandor gris perla de la mañana siguiente me despertó. Agotada, como estaba, y con un mejorado ánimo, salí de mi calentita cama al despertar de un nuevo día.

No era, particularmente, un día de _aquellos_. Simplemente lo sentía diferente a cualquier otro día. Puede que era la sensación en el aire ó la novedad de un día nublado, casi al comienzo del otoño. Eran muchas variables y a casi ninguna le encontraba razón.

_¡Bah!, tonterías_, pensé.

Dejé que mi mente divagara en alguna playa caribeña, mientras me preparaba el desayuno a mí y a mi querida Alice; que había pasado, lo que quedaba de noche, en mi departamento.

Estuve, particularmente, concentrada cuando empecé a cortar frutas para una ensalada; no quería hacer un viaje a urgencias, sabiendo que había dormido sólo unas horas y el dolor de cabeza me hacía ver borroso. Y hablando de horas, ¿qué hora era?

Miré el reloj de la cocina; marcaba la una y veinte de la tarde. ¡Uf!, sí que había dormido.

Después de habernos ido de la fiesta que estaba celebrando Masen, nos vinimos directamente al departamento, estaba cansada y tenía mucho, mucho sueño. Lo único que atiné a hacer, fue sacarme lo zapatos y tirarme a la cama. Después de unos segundos, no supe nada más de mí.

Mis sueños estuvieron poblados por raras imágenes que se mezclaban entre sí. Muchas veces, pude ver la cara de Edward durante mis sueños, pero ¿por qué el estaba ahí, donde, supuestamente, no _debería_ estar?

Sacudí mi cabeza, mientras trataba de olvidarme de los sueños que había tenido durante la noche. Me odiaba a mi misma y a mi cerebro por ser el fabricante de aquellas imágenes en mi inconsciente. _Estúpidos sueños, estúpida mente, estúpido cerebro..._

-¡Muy buenos días, Bella de mi corazón! –canturreó Alice entrando a la cocina.

-Buenos días, pequeña duende demoníaca –sonreí mientras me volteaba a verla-. ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Muy bien, señorita soy-una-mujer-fatal-y-hago-que-Masen-babeé-por-mí –respondió con burla.

-Sí, lo que tú digas –farfullé débilmente mientras me volteaba y terminaba de cortar las frutas. No quería recordar su mirada o cualquier cosa que le evocara, me sentía realmente confundida- ¿Quieres desayunar? –pregunté levantando la fuente con fruta picada.

-Está bien, pero, ¿me podrías decir dónde tienes una aspirina? Que el dolor de cabeza me es insoportable –hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Están en la mesita de noche, en el cajón –indiqué-, y mejor que sean dos, que el dolor es horrible –hice un mohín.

Alice desapareció de la cocina y me quedé terminando de preparar el desayuno, aunque a esa hora, era más bien el almuerzo. Después de algunos segundos, llegó con el frasco de las aspirinas y mi móvil.

-¿Para qué trajiste ése aparato del demonio? –apunté con mi mano, mientras me tomaba la pastilla y bebía un sorbo de agua. Miré ceñuda a mi teléfono.

-Hay una buena razón –replicó mi amiga, levantando su fino dedo índice-, tienes cinco llamadas perdidas de un número desconocido. Y ya sé quien puede ser –sonrió perversamente. Tomé el móvil y me fije que tenía, además de las llamadas perdidas, el móvil en silencio.

_Con razón no le escuché_, pensé.

Llamé de vuelta al celular -con algo de miedo, obviamente-. No sabía si era Jane -desde otro móvil- ó algún sicópata u depravado._ Ugh_.

Alice me miraba con diversión, estaba segura de quien podría ser, pero no quería hacerme falsas expectativas. Al tercer o cuarto tono de llamada, contestaron.

-¿_Diga_? –contestó una voz marcadamente aterciopelada y suave.

_Oh-Dios-mío, ¿esto es una cruel broma, cierto? ¿¡Dime, qué hice para merecer esto!? Vale, maté a diez personas, ¡pero no es justo!_. Una mueca se formó es mi rostro.

-¿Quién es? –dijo Alice, pero la voz no le salió.

-Edward –le respondí a ambos, la voz me salió temblorosa y con algo de pavor. Alice me sonrió y moduló las palabras: «yo tenía razón» y se marchó de la cocina, dejándome sola con mi «pesadilla andante».

-¿_Cómo estás, Bella_? –preguntó cortésmente. Dudé por una fracción de segundo.

-Bien, gracias –respondí, frunciendo levemente el ceño y consternada por la llamada de Masen.

Y apropósito, ¿cómo rayos había conseguido _mi_ número telefónico?

-¿Cómo conseguiste mí número? –pregunté sin pensarlo dos veces. La voz del otro lado de la línea rió quedamente.

-_Se cuenta el milagro, pero no el santo_ –citó divertidamente. _Imbécil_, pensé con una mueca-. _Quería preguntarte si tienes libre alguna noche durante este fin de semana ó durante la semana que viene, no sé, para que saliéramos o algo por el estilo…_ –dijo con despreocupación.

Traté de recordar lo que le había dicho la noche anterior, mientras bailábamos. Se supone que yo le había _prohibido_ que él me llamara y que, hoy, _supuestamente_, iba a salir. Decidí meditar las cosas un poco más de lo necesario.

-Llámame en una hora más –contesté distraídamente, atenta de que Alice no entrara por el dintel de la cocina-, en este momento estoy ocupada. Adiós –y colgué.

Estaba saliendo de la cocina, lo más sigilosamente posible, cuando me encontré frente a frente con Alice.

-¿Y? –cuestionó con tono autoritario. Sus cejas estaban levemente alzadas y tenía las manos puestas en su diminuta cintura, era para reírse.

Pero me aguanté la risa por unos momentos, dicen por allí que la risa abunda en la boca de los tontos. Y yo no quiero ser tonta. _(Lol)_

-¿Y de qué? –inquirí con el mismo tono que Alice.

-¡Tú sabes, Bella! –suplicó mientras me llevaba al sillón, arrastrándome-, quiero saber que rayos hablaste con Masen por teléfono –concluyó con manifiesto entusiasmo.

-Hum… Veamos –medité unos segundos, mientras veía a mi amiga inquietarse cada vez más.

-Rápido, Bella –apremió mientras daba saltitos en el sillón, presa de la emoción.

-Déjame pensar… -puse mis dedos índice y pulgar en mi mentón, tratando de darle un poco más del sentimiento de la duda a Alice. Ya estaba que moría de la curiosidad por lo que le dije:-. Masen dijo que le gustaría salir conmigo hoy.

Alice, en un principio, se quedó completamente muda y con la sorpresa escrita en su rostro, inmediatamente después, rompió en grititos de emoción.

-¡No-lo-puedo-creer!-gritó-, ¿Masen te invitó a salir, así, tan rápido no más? ¿Qué le dijiste? Supongo que le dijiste que sí… ¿o me equivoco? –caviló por unos segundos, dudosa de lo dicho.

-Le dije que me lo pensaría –repuse con toda la calma del mundo-, no quiero que las cosas sean tan fáciles, creo –dudé, pero antes de marcharme a mi habitación –a pensar detenidamente que hacer– agregué: -. Me gustan las cosas difíciles, los desafíos y cosas por el estilo, no me gustaría deshacerme del la presa tan fácilmente –sonreí perversamente.

-Bella Swan, eres una mujer perversa… -añadió con semblante sombrío, luego, se recompuso rápidamente-, ¡y me encanta! –exclamó con ánimo.

-Lo sé, Alice, lo sé –le confirmé mientras me levantaba para ir a mi habitación-. Ahora, si no te importa, me iré a mi habitación. Te dejé el desayuno listo en la cocina –grité cuando estaba llegando a mi habitación. Cerré la puerta con un portazo, tratando de que Alice no me molestara en mis cavilaciones.

Me tiré en la cama como «saco de papas» y dejé que mi mente hiciera su trabajo: pensar y pensar.

Tenía dos opciones, claramente. Pero ninguna de las dos me llevaban al camino al cual quería ir: tratar de aplazar la misión el mayor tiempo posible.

La primera opción era clara: decirle que sí a la invitación de Masen. Salir hoy, progresar bastante y terminar con la gestión rápido. Pero no era lo que yo verdaderamente ambicionaba. Quería que pasara algo de tiempo y darme el lapso para pensar bien las cosas. Cuando hago algo, me gusta hacerlo lento y bien. No soy una mediocre.

La segunda es, simplemente, decirle que no. Dejarle con la incertidumbre y hacerme de rogar, tanto, que él tenga que buscarme. Pero aquello también tiene varios puntos en contra que a favor; puede que él se aburra de buscarme y se quede con Denali. Y si eso ocurre, la misión se va al demonio.

Suspiré, no sabía muy bien que hacer o cómo actuar en estos momentos, realmente estaba entre elegir o no.

Pero aún no barajaba un tercera opción –muy válida y buena para hacerla– que era decirle que sí y que después de esta cita no lo viera por un largo tiempo, cosa que así, él me buscaría igual y yo también me haría de rogar, pero no mucho –no soy una perra- y así, seguiría con la misión hasta que el tiempo se acabara.

Era la opción más correcta de las tres y me agradaba de sobremanera.

Esperaría que Masen me llamara para confírmale que sí íbamos a salir. Pero para eso necesitaba la ayuda de mi buena amiga Alice.

La llamé unas dos veces y ella apareció por el dintel de mi puerta. Aún estaba desayunando, por lo que tenía el bowl de la ensalada de frutas en su regazo.

-¡Hey! Yo igual tengo que comer –le reproché viendo como se llevaba otro bocado a la boca. Alice quedó con el tenedor suspendido y la boca abierta, suspiré-. Necesito tu ayuda, Alice.

-¿Y qué tipo de ayuda sería? –preguntó mientras se sentaba en la cama. Me acomodé en el respaldo de la mía.

-Le voy a decir que sí a Masen –Alice abrió la boca unas dos veces, estupefacta por lo que le había dicho. Iba a decir algo, pero la callé-. Y para eso necesito tu ayuda ¡Oh gran diosa de la moda! –reí.

-Está bien… -repuso meditando un poco- Pero –agregó antes de terminar-, quiero un vestido.

-¿Qué? –mi cara de sorpresa no me la sacaba nadie. ¿Por qué quería Alice _un vestido_?- ¿Para qué demonios quieres un vestido?

-No es sólo un vestido, quiero un Valentino, de su nueva colección –quedé pasmada. ¿Por qué quería eso? Alice sí que estaba obsesionada con la moda.

-Pero, ¿para qué lo quieres? –le pregunté, aún sin comprender mucho.

-Para usarlo –puso sus ojos en blanco, sabiendo lo obvio-. Es que el miércoles voy a comer con Rose, Emmett y Jasper, es como una cita doble. No sé, fue idea de Rose.

-¡¿Tendrás una cita con Jasper y no me habías contado?! Eso no se hace, Alice ¡qué feo! –fruncí el ceño molesta, bueno, haciéndome la resentida. Alice me miró extrañada.

-No te conté por que no quería ilusionarme hasta estar verdaderamente segura de lo que siento –lo último lo dijo casi con un hilo de voz, miré a Alice que estaba con su semblante triste, casi me alarmé a la verdad de sus palabras.

-¿Te… gusta Jasper? –susurré sorprendida.

-Más de lo que debería… -respondió, pero antes de decirle cualquier cosa, dijo: -No quiero que me pase lo mismo que en mis antiguas relaciones, pero no puedo aguantar estar atraída por Jasper. No sé, cuando estoy con él me siento… _bien_ y cómoda. Me encanta su compañía y la manera que tiene para calmarme cuando estoy completamente hiperventilada –reí fuertemente, eso era cierto, Jasper tenía algo especial que nos calmaba a todos cuando estábamos estresados.

Alice suspiró, como cuando uno está «enamorada» o algo por el estilo (cosa que a mí jamás me ha pasado) y prosiguió.

-No sé que hacer, Bella. No me gustaría «sufrir» –hizo comillas- ni nada de eso, pero… no sé, ¡todo esto es _tan_ confuso! –tomó su cabeza con sus manos, a modo de impotencia. La abracé, dándole el consuelo que necesitaba.

-Pequeña Alice… –la consolé-, no fuerces las cosas, deja que pasen…

La melodía de mi teléfono celular comenzó a sonar, mientras me apresuraba a contestarlo. Casi me tropecé camino a la cocina –donde lo había dejado- y tomé el móvil entre mis temblorosas manos.

-¿Diga? –contesté con voz débil.

-_Bella_ –la voz desde el otro lado de la línea me respondió con su habitual tono suave y aterciopelado. Me estremecí de pies a cabeza. Y la sensación no me gustó para nada.

-Edward… -dije, tratando de tranquilizarme un poco. Alice se situó al lado mío, apoyando un poco su oreja en el auricular del teléfono- tanto tiempo sin… oir tú voz –farfullé patéticamente. Alice me golpeó en la cabeza con la palma de su mano. Articulé un «_Ouch_» sin sonido.

-Tonta... –masculló por lo bajo, le devolví el golpe en la cabeza.

-_¿Bella, estás allí? _–preguntaron desde el otro de la línea. Había olvidado que Masen aún estaba en el teléfono.

-Sí, sí –respondí, saliendo de la infantil pelea con Alice- ¿Qué ocurre?.

-_Te llamaba para confirmar si tenías la noche libre. No sé, me encantaría salir contigo hoy ó alguno de estos días_ –me petrifiqué de pies a cabeza.

Miré a Alice con el pánico escrito en cada poro de mi rostro. Ella me la devolvió con la confianza que necesitaba. Respiré profundamente y contesté:

-Sí, me encantaría salir hoy contigo –respondí y supe al instante que no sería una salida común y corriente.

Hoy, verdaderamente, podría conocer al verdadero Edward Masen.

* * *

Oh My Gosh, Bella!!! Porqué tanta duda?? Yo le diría que sí de inmediato, sin pensarlo dos veces xD. Otro capítulo de "relleno". Pero creo que sí podrá tener alguna influencia a futuro, todo depende (: .No me gustó cómo quedó, aunque últimamente no me gustan como quedan mis escritos, no sé, siempre he pensado que no escribo bien, pero, al parecer, los reviews me dicen otra cosa (?).

Millones de gracias por todos los comentarios!!!, me encantan. Si pudiera, les regalaría un Cullen a Todas por sus bellos comentarios (:, Really chicas, ustedes molan :3.

Cómo ya saben, pueden matarme por que ahora me demoro MUCHO en actualizar, si quieren maten a mi colegio, él tiene toda la culpa de mi falta de tiempo. E inspiración.

¿Les gustó?: **¿sí? ¿no? ¿Ew? ¿etc?**. Todo me lo pueden comentar vía review (:.

Como comenté en el capitulo anterior, que voy a publicar un nuevo fic. Bueno, cuando Princess… esté por su décimo capítulo, publicaré el prefacio de: Bedtime Story (ya que así se llama). En mi profile va a salir el Summary de mi nuevo fic, les adelanto que será un Edward/Bella/Nessie.

Y hablando de adelantos, les puedo decir, que; en el capítulo diez u once va a suceder lo que muchas esperan (y yo igual)… pero prefiero que queden con la duda de qué va a ocurrir.

Well, esperando que estén bien.

**K**isses**&B**ites**.[!]**

**M**iss **S**trawberrie

Pd: _Gracias a todas las que me dejaron en un review las páginas para ver las escenas eliminadas. Really, hiperventilé casi dos días seguidos :3_


	8. Acercamiento

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Twilight [!]_.

**

* * *

**

Princess Of Lust.

_(By__ Cristtine.-)_

**

* * *

**

VII. Acercamiento.

_Septiembre, 07_

Después de darle mi respuesta a Masen, salimos con Alice y Rosalie de compras. A su vez, llamé a Jane para contarle sobre la llamada de hoy.

Jane quedó estupefacta, al igual que Rosalie –que nos acompañaba en nuestra pericia para encontrar el vestido perfecto-, cuando les conté sobre la noche anterior y lo de la llamada de hoy. Jane, un poco más desconfiada, se aventuró a preguntar:

-_¿Sabes cómo consiguió tú número? _–preguntó desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Ni idea –contesté automáticamente.

-_Llamó a la revista y se hizo pasar por el administrador del hotel donde la fiesta se estaba efectuando. Parece que a__ «__cierta señorita» se le cayó su credencial de periodista acreditada y el señor Masen aprovechó eso para llamar y preguntar el teléfono de la dama en cuestión, a la cual se le quedó la credencial_ –dijo con ironía.

-No me acordaba donde la había dejado –murmuré-, parece que la dejé en el bar, cuando hablaba con Alice…

-_Da igual donde la hayas dejado, Bella _–respondió huraña- _¿Sabes lo peligroso que pudo haber resultado eso? Pudieron haber llamado a la agencia y le hubieran dicho que la __«__sicario Swan» no estaba disponible, ¿te das cuenta ahora, o no, de la gravedad del asunto?_

Me quedé helada por unos momentos. No me había dado cuenta de cuán grave podría ser.

Luego de la llamada de Jane, nos juntamos con Rosalie para que fuéramos de compras al centro comercial junto con Alice, y así, preguntarle como estaba progresando con el hermano de Alice.

-No sé –se asió de hombros, sin saber muy bien la respuesta-. Emmett muy buena persona, pero aún no se declara. Iremos a cenar el miércoles con Jasper y Alice, como en una cita doble, pero no sé y no quiero saber que puede ocurrir. Prefiero dejar que las cosas sigan su rumbo.

-¿Ves? –me detuve y apunté a Rosalie. Alice me miró con duda-. Rose prefiere que las cosas sucedan naturalmente. Tú fuerzas las cosas, Alice –dije, alternando las miradas entre Rose y Alice.

-¿Estás hablando de Jasper? –preguntó, reanudando el camino por el centro comercial.

-Sí… –sonó como a pregunta- Es que ésta pequeña duendecillo quiere apresurar las cosas con Jasper. Y está completa e irrevocablemente enamorada de él –agregué.

-¡Yo no estoy enamorada de nadie…! –gritó histérica. Todos los compradores, en un radio de un kilómetro, se quedaron callados.

Miré a Rose con el ceño fruncido y bastante extrañada por la actitud de Alice. Miré a Alice y la tomé del brazo, arrastrándola por todo el centro comercial. Rose me acompañaba al otro lado.

-¿Porqué dijiste eso? –inquirió Rosalie con tono autoritario.

-Por qué es la verdad –respondió con obviedad.

-No sabes que estás diciendo –masculló Rose por lo bajo. Detuvo a Alice y se situó al frente de ella-. Jasper no hace otra cosa que hablar de ti todo el día, Alice.

Alice quedó boquiabierta, sorprendida por lo que había dicho Rose.

-¿D-de v-verdad? –y pude ver en sus ojos la felicidad del amor correspondido. Rose asintió con energía.

-Jasper habla todo el día de ti, de lo bella e hiperventilada que eres –Alice rió quedamente, aún en un estado de shock por lo que dijo Rosalie-. Lo que ocurre es que Jazz es muy tímido en algunas cosas, además de reservado y silencioso. Y eso que, soy su hermana, me trata como a cualquier persona ajena a él. Jasper es así –concluyó.

-Entonces, ¿a qué esperas? –le espeté. Alice me miró confundida-. Jasper te quiere, tanto o más que tú a él, y lo único que esperabas hace un día atrás, era que pasara esto. Entonces dime, ¿a qué esperas? ¡Llámalo, mujer! –grité. Rose roló sus ojos.

-Vámonos, Bella –Rosalie me tomó del brazo y me arrastró por el pasillo del centro comercial hasta llegar a otra tienda. Y empezar, una vez más, el suplicio de las compras.

* * *

_Septiembre, 07, 19:35 p.m._

-¡Quédate quieta, Bella! –gritó una vez más Rosalie, tratando de alisarme el pelo otra vez.

-¡Ouch! Eso _duele_ –exclamé mientras me tocaba mi maltratado y alisado cabello-, ¡y no me quiero quedar quieta! –grité a todo pulmón mientras me zafaba del agarre de Rosalie y corría a encerarme a mi habitación hasta que dieran las ocho treinta, hora en la que Edward Masen me venía a por mi.

Pero mis intentos de huida fueron frustrados, ya que un pequeño brazo apareció de la nada y me retuvo.

-Oh, no ¡Bella Swan te devuelves ahora y quedas perfecta ó te encierras y soy capaz de decirle a Masen que no vas a salir con él por que te llegó la visita de todos los meses! –exclamó Alice con agitación.

-Me rindo –y levanté mis brazos-, terminen de hacer su «trabajo» –hice comillas mientras me llevaban de nuevo al tocador y terminaban de peinarme y maquillarme.

Alice y Rose me obligaron a comprar un vestido blanco. Más bien a mi me gustó y les dije que no sería mala idea que lo comprara. Además que Alice me forzó a comprar nuevos zapatos, bolso y accesorios varios para que le hicieran juego al vestido.

Alice, al fin, tuvo su Valentino. Se lo compré y casi muero con el precio: dos mil quinientos dólares.

En relación a Jasper, Alice lo llamó y le preguntó si podrían verse hoy, a lo que él aceptó amablemente. La pasaría a buscar a mi departamento y Rose iba a salir, ya que había quedado hoy con Emmett en el departamento de éste.

No sabía a dónde iba a ir con Masen, por lo que estuve tentada de llamarlo, pero me arrepentí. Sabiendo que era una casanova de excelencia, pensé que me llevaría a cenar a un elegante restaurante de Nueva York y cursiladas parecidas.

Rose y Alice terminaron de arreglarme y, cuando me pude ver al espejo –Alice me había prohibido hacerlo- el resultado me produjo una grata sorpresa.

El vestido era elegante, strapless y me llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de la rodilla; tenía unos brillitos que destellaban con la luz y me resaltaban el pecho. El peinado era simple; pelo liso y tomado en una media coleta con un broche de plata en forma de flor. El maquillaje me resaltaba los ojos, algo opacados por el cansancio, y los labios. Las chicas habían hecho un gran trabajo.

-Estás simplemente perfecta –dijeron al unísono y estallaron en risas. Les sonreí sin mucha convicción.

-Pero ya es hora de mi marcha –dijo Rosalie tomando su bolso y las llaves de su BMW rojo-. Tengo que estar perfecta para mi cita con Emmett –y sonrió malévolamente.

-¡Rosalie Hale, si llegas a destruir algo de mi departamento por que estabas haciendo yo-sé-que-cosa con mi hermano…! –empezó Alice apuntando a Rose, pero Rose la calló.

-Va lo mismo para ti. Si llego a ver que el sillón está roto por dios-sabe-que-cosa hiciste con Jasper... –replicó Rose con tono desafiante.

-¡Agh, cállense ya! Demasiada información –las reté y me puse las manos en los oídos. Ambas se quedaron en completo silencio cuando mi móvil empezó a sonar estridentemente.

Vi el número y casi me morí allí mismo. Masen estaba llamándome.

-¿Diga? –contesté.

-_Bella estoy afuera del edificio de tu departamento, ¿bajas?_ –preguntó con aquel tono seductor y aterciopelado.

-Sí, espérame unos momentos –y corté. Tome mi bolso, las llaves del departamento y mi abrigo-. Alice, cuando salgas, dejas las llaves con el portero y le dices que llegaré tarde, creo –dije con la mano en el picaporte-. ¡Suerte a ambas! –les dije mientras abría la puerta.

-¡Suerte! –dijeron a coro y cerré la puerta tras de mi.

Tomé el ascensor y bajé hasta la primera planta. Le di las buenas noches al portero y salí a la fría noche.

Al frente del edificio se encontraba un flamante Volvo plateado, con el conductor apoyado despreocupadamente en la puerta del copiloto. Cuando me vio, esbozó una sonrisa torcida y mi corazón empezó a bombear fuertemente.

-Hola –dijo con su habitual tono suave y aterciopelado.

-Hola –le contesté, sintiéndome algo_ extraña_. Masen bajó un poco su rostro y depositó en mi helada mejilla un corto beso. Sentí como enrojecía levemente-, ¿cómo estás? –pregunté educadamente.

-Bien, gracias –respondió sin sacar la sonrisa de su rostro-. ¿Vamos? –preguntó abriendo la puerta para mí. Asentí.

Me senté en el cómodo asiento del Volvo, mientras Edward cerraba la puerta y se daba la vuelta para entrar.

Encendió el carro, manipuló los mandos y subió la calefacción. La pieza de música clásica que estaba sonando en el reproductor de discos, me sorprendió del todo.

-¿_Clair de Lune_? –pregunté asombrada. Masen me miró con sorpresa.

-¿Conoces a _Debussy_? –curioseó.

-Sólo a mis favoritos. Hace mucho tiempo que no lo escuchaba... –me callé, mi madre solía escuchar música clásica cuando estaba en casa. Los recuerdos hicieron que un montón de sentimientos afloraran y me pusieran algo alicaída, Masen lo notó.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí –respondí con más seguridad de la que creía, no me iba a mostrar débil. Pensé algo para cambiar de tema-, ¿y tu novia? –pregunté esbozando una perfecta sonrisa.

-Eh... no sé –se asió de hombros-, supongo que está con sus amigas en algún lugar del mundo –rió quedamente-. No le importa que yo salga con otras mujeres –añadió con tono indiferente.

-Pero si están comprometidos... –mascullé más para mí que para él. No le miré cuando él enfocó sus relucientes orbes, no quería que viera la cara de espanto que tenía en ese momento.

_Así que todo saldrá más fácil de lo que pensabas_, pensó una vocecita en mi cabeza.

-Sí, pero a ella le da casi lo mismo si salgo con otra chica, ella sabe que le soy fiel... –masculló la última palabra. Le miré confundida.

-¿Fiel? –cuestioné sorprendida. No me había dado cuenta que ya habíamos llegado al lugar donde iba a pasar mi velada con Masen. No me sorprendió en lo absoluto que eligiera uno de los restaurantes más costosos de toda Nueva York, y además, con una perfecta vista al mar.

-A veces –respondió quedamente a mi pregunta, aún sin bajarnos del Volvo- Tanya es muy liberal, pero siempre dice que todo eso va a cambiar cuando nos casemos. Así que tengo que aprovechar mis días de soltero –dijo con una perfecta sonrisa. Le sonreí de medio lado-. ¿Vamos a cenar? –señaló el restaurante y yo asentí de buena gana.

Salió del auto y a los pocos segundos estaba abriendo mi puerta. Al parecer era su rutina de caballerosidad para deslumbrar a las chicas con las que él salía. Pensé en algo que decirle mientras íbamos caminando al restaurante, pero no se me ocurrió nada. Estaba pensando que pasos tomar para alcanzar mi objetivo de esta noche.

-Buenas noches –nos saludó la _maître_ del restaurante. Me fijé que tenía unos años más que yo y tenía su pelo castaño oscuro. Miró a Masen de arriba abajo y le sonrió con más ganas-, ¿tiene reservación? –preguntó con una calidez innecesaria para el momento.

-No exactamente –dijo con su habitual tono suave. No estaba segura, pero al parecer le entregó una propina muy discretamente a la maître. Miré a Masen con sorpresa-, pero si tiene alguna mesa para dos, con vista al mar y en algún lugar más reservado, estaríamos muy agradecidos –me miró a mí, con sus orbes cargadas de amabilidad y luego, miró a la anfitriona del restaurante.

-Por aquí –y nos condujo por el local, hasta una mampara que daba a una sala de reservados VIP-. ¿Algo como esto?

-Perfecto –y le dedicó una sonrisa. Repentinamente deseé –por una milésima ínfima de segundo- que esas sonrisas me las diera a mí. _¡Pero qué estupideces piensas, Bella!_, me reproché internamente.

-Enseguida traigo a su camarera –y desapareció por la mampara, dejándonos solos junto a otra pareja más.

Me senté y él se situó al frente mío. Por algunos segundos quedamos en silencio, y me negaba rotundamente a romperlo yo. Miré por la ventana un largo rato, hasta que la camarera hizo acto de presencia.

-Hola. Mi nombre es Anastasia y les atenderé esta noche –dijo hablándole a Masen, al parecer, yo era de adorno-, ¿qué desean para beber? –se dirigió solamente a él.

-¿Bella?

-Una copa de vino blanco, por favor –pedí con voz amable. La camarera me miró con desprecio, al parecer pensaba que ella era mejor que yo. Obvio, si era rubia y escultural.

-Yo quiero una ginebra –pidió Masen con su voz suave.

-Enseguida los traigo –le dijo con otra sonrisa, él se la devolvió, pero sin mucha energía.

-Y, ¿qué te parece? –preguntó una vez que se fue la camarera. Sus ojos me miraban con manifiesto entusiasmo.

-Todo es muy bello –respondí, mirando hacia la bahía-, nunca había venido aquí, y eso que conozco la mayoría de los restaurantes que hay –reí quedamente.

La camera trajo nuestras bebidas y las depositó en la mesa, junto a una cesta con colines.

-¿Ya decidieron que van a pedir? –la sonrisa seguía allí, apreté las uñas contra mi muslo. Las sensaciones y lo molesta que estaba, me dejaron perpleja. Yo _no era así_ cuando estaba con mis víctimas.

-Quiero _fettuccini _con salsa _al pesto_ –pedí lo primero que vi en el menú.

-Quiero_ rigatoni_ con alcaparras –pidió. La sonrisa seguía en su rostro, pero ahora no miraba a la camarera, sino a mí. Internamente, me sentí bien. _Para, Bella._

La camarera se fue y quedamos nuevamente solos. Yo seguía mirando la bahía, tan hermosamente iluminada. Pensé que no sería malo, que después de comer, fuéramos a dar un paseo a la playa. Y así, empezar a acercarme más a Masen.

-¿Te sucede algo? –preguntó con preocupación.

-No, nada –respondí quedamente-, ¿acaso debería estarlo? –cuestioné.

-No, para nada, es que has estado muy callada –comentó.

-Es que soy así, nunca he sido muy sociable que digamos –hice un mohín-, ¿y tú, qué me puedes decir de ti? –inquirí con una sonrisa.

-A ver... –se llevó un dedo al mentón de forma pensativa. Se quedó en silencio algunos segundos-, sinceramente no sé que decirte –respondió con una musical risita-. Me gustaría saber más de ti –dijo usando todo el poder de su mirada. Me congelé, ¿qué demonios debía decirle?

_¿Sabes?, soy una sicario de una agencia y me encargaron que tenía que matarte. He matado a diez personas, y por eso, he ganado más de veinte millones de dólares_… No, imposible decirle eso.

-Eh… Trabajo en la revista –comencé, por decir algo-, salgo algunos fines de semana con mis amigas de compras y tengo un hermoso coche deportivo –respondí con una sonrisa no muy convincente.

-¿Y tus padres? –preguntó curioso. _Oh, oh_.

-Murieron hace años –respondí con la verdad, ya que él no tenía relación alguna con la mafia de los Vulturis. Yo contraataqué con otra-. ¿Y los tuyos?

-Mi padre murió hace poco y a mi madre nunca la conocí –dijo quedamente. _¡Qué triste su vida!_, pensé con ironía.

-Oh, lo siento –musité con falsedad. La muerte del padre de Masen no era para nada una pena, al contrario, era toda una «alegría» para los beneficiarios de la agencia. Y más lo sería cuando Masen hijo muriera a manos mías…

-Sus pedidos –anunció la camarera dejando el plato de _fetuccini_ al frente mío-, ¿no desean nada más? –preguntó dirigiéndose sólo a Masen, nuevamente.

-No, gracias –respondió secamente, al parecer, el hostigamiento de la mesera lo estaba molestando. Sonreí internamente, haciendo notas mentales sobre el comportamiento de Edward.

Comimos en silencio durante unos momentos, estaba muy tentada de romper yo el silencio, pero me mordí la lengua esperando que «Don Casanova» lo hiciera por mí. Y dio resultado.

-¿Sabes? –comentó distraídamente, rompiendo el silencio entre nosotros-, siempre me han gustado las mujeres que saben apreciar los silencios –me quedé con el tenedor a medio camino, estaba boquiabierta y totalmente estupefacta por lo que había dicho. ¿Acaso...?

-¿De verdad? –me eché rápidamente un bocado a la boca y tragué fuertemente. Mi corazón latí frenéticamente y no sabía muy bien la razón.

-Tanya es de esas personas que hablan hasta por los codos –dijo bebiendo un sorbo de su ginebra-, nunca me ha dado ese «respiro» que muchas veces necesito. Algunas veces se torna hasta molesto el estar con ella –dijo con naturalidad.

-Ah... –murmuré, no sabía que decir; Masen, prácticamente, estaba confesando que no soportaba a su prometida. Tomé nota mental de todo lo que había dicho.

Seguimos conversando de cosas insustanciales durante la cena. Descubrí, que debajo de ese Casanova de cuarta, se escondía un hombre bastante agradable y aquello me sorprendió del todo.

Salimos del restaurant a eso de las nueve y media, aun era temprano y no tenía ánimo alguno de irme al departamento. Me detuve a la salida del restaurant, indecisa sobre lo que le iba a decir.

-¿Por qué... no vamos a dar un paseo? –pregunté con la mirada fija en mis zapatos. Sentí como Masen se acercaba a mí y me tomaba del brazo.

Tomó mi rostro en una de sus manos y me «obligó» a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. La calidez que desprendía sus orbes esmeraldas me dejó, momentáneamente, en blanco.

-Me parece una estupenda idea –dijo con su cadenciosa voz, su mano bajó y tomó la mía delicadamente. Se detuvo a observar nuestras manos unidas por unos segundos, mientras que mi corazón empezaba a hiperventilar- ¿Te gustaría ir a caminar por la playa? –me limité a asentir, aun aturdida por la extraña tibieza de Masen. ¿Podría ser un hombre capaz de amar?, lo pensaría.

Me llevó de la mano hasta el automóvil, me sentía extrañamente cómoda con la calidez que emanaba Masen en ese momento. Soltó nuestras manos solamente para abrir la puerta del copiloto. Durante el trayecto a Bath beach, mantuvo nuestras manos unidas en todo momento.

Aparcó cerca de la playa, y nuevamente, entrelazó nuestras manos, dirigiéndome hacia la playa.

Empezamos a caminar en silencio por la arena, me quité mis tacones y él se sacó sus zapatos italianos, y empezamos a deambular por la arena.

-No sabes como se siente todo esto... –comentó más para sí que para ambos. Miró nuestras manos unidas por segundos que se me hicieron eternos, luego me contempló con la misma fuerza con la que me había mirado afuera del restaurante- Eres simplemente... especial, Bella Swan –sus ojos me abrasaban por completa, sintiendo un mar de sensaciones recorrer por mi cuerpo.

-No sé... que decir –susurré sorprendida, que era cierto. Jamás nunca me habían dicho algo así, ni siquiera los hombres de la mafia italiana. Y si lo decían, me resultaban repugnantes.

Pero en este caso todo era diferente. Hasta el momento, todo con _él_ era diferente.

Y lo más escalofriante, _me gustaba_.

Me rodeó con su brazo por encima de mis hombros y yo le rodeé con mi brazo izquierdo su cintura y comenzamos a caminar por la playa. No hablábamos, el momento que estábamos teniendo era tan personal e íntimo que las palabras estaban de sobra._ ¡Bah! Me estoy volviendo un cursi_.

Muy pocas veces sentí su mirada fija en mí, al parecer había algo que le llamaba la atención del todo en mí. No quise hacerle preguntas, estaban de sobra.

Una ráfaga de viento pasó y me estremeció de pies a cabeza, Masen lo notó, por lo que me abrazó más y me sentí bien, nuevamente. _Oh, Dios, esto se me puede ir de las manos_, pensé y un escalofrío más intenso que el otro me recorrió.

Me quería desplomar en la arena y llorar. No _quería_ que esto se saliera de control. No _debía_ salirse de fuera de control.

-¿Quieres irte? –preguntó casualmente.

-Sí –alcancé a murmurar, presa del pánico y del frío, claro está.

-¿A dónde quieres ir? –dijo empezando a caminar hacia el coche.

-¿Te gustaría ir a mi departamento? –le pregunté con más fuerza de la que creía posible, esbocé una sonrisa tentadora, que no me resultaba muy convincente. Pero al parecer, dio el resultado esperado.

-Si no es molestia –respondió con una sonrisa torcida.

-Entonces, a mi departamento iremos –dije y una sonrisa –no del todo buena- se asomó por la comisura de mis labios.

Tenía unas cuantas ideas en mente que podía llevar a cabo en mi departamento. Y estaba casi segura que a Masen lo iba a necesitar.

Esta noche, empezaría realmente la parte que más me gustaba.

* * *

¡Oh si!, mis queridísimas en el próximo empieza lo bueno. El capítulo ocho lo tengo escrito, solamente tengo que pasarlo a Word y hacerle uno que otro cambio y lo publico. **¿les gustó?** A mi no mucho :/, pero la inspiración ya no llega con la frecuencia de antes: el colegio, el preuniversitario, pruebas, salidas, etc. Son muchas cosas las que tengo por hacer y mis escritos ya no los tomo mucho en cuenta. Y eso es triste ToT.

Este capítulo me salió bastante largo y que decir que me costó un montón escribirlo, por lo que le doy un agradecimiento especial a **Alice** que me aconsejó en este capítulo. **Mujer**: _really, cuando vaya a Santiago, nos tenemos que juntar y te regalaré un Edward de Chocolate por todo lo que me has soportado vía msn y me has ayudado con el Lj y etc. ¡Besos para ti!_

¡Miles y miles de gracias a todas/os los que me dejan un review, me agregan a favoritos y alertas! Simplemente, gracias. Me encantaría regalarle a cada uno un Volvo o un Porshe turbo 911. Sus reviews me encantan y me suben el ánimo. Y _**Princess…**_ ya tiene **45** favoritos, **44** alertas, **72** reviews y ¡**3.962** visitas en sólo siete capítulos! Wow, es impresionante, millones y millones de gracias a todas/os. Y además que han visto y/o leído este fanfic gente de casi todo el mundo: **España, México, Venezuela, Perú, Argentina, Chile, Estados Unidos, Francia, Italia, **etc. _Thanks a lot to read this story (please, leave me a comment! xD)_.

¿Les gustó?: ¿si? ¿No? ¿Ew? ¿Etc.?. Todo me lo dejan en un hermoso y bello review que esperaré con ansias :3. (como en el próximo capitulo se empieza a hacer "honor" al nombre del fanfic, espero que hayan bastantes, ya que tengo el capítulo escrito y puede que lo publique antes si hay una generosa cantidad de reviews :D)

Millones de gracias y millones de besos a cada una de las personas que se dan el tiempo de leer y dejarme un review :3…

**C**_risttine_**.- **(yes, cambié de nick, otra vez)


	9. Sensaciones

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight no es mío ni nada que se le parezca. Sólo me adjudico la historia. Plagear es malo, traducir sin mi autorización, también. Si quieres hacer cualquiera de esas cosas, me dices vía mail o mp._

**

* * *

**

Princess Of Lust.

_(By Cristtine.-)_

**

* * *

**

VIII. Sensaciones.

_Septiembre, 08_

No me acordaba cómo había llegado a mi cama la noche anterior, pero sabía que ya era otro día más en el cual vivir.

Tanteé –con mucha somnolencia- la cama en busca de mi móvil, estaba casi segura que lo había dejado por ahí la noche anterior. Quería ver que hora era para llamar a Alice y Rose para preguntarles como les había ido con sus citas.

Traté de moverme, pero lo que me «sorprendió» del todo fue un brazo –masculino- envolviendo mi cintura.

Abrí los ojos alarmada, recordando poco a poco lo sucedido la noche anterior, y además, cerciorándome de que no hubiera pasado nada que yo no recordara del todo. Muchas veces mi mente era un auténtico colador.

Después de nuestro extraño paseo por la playa, nos fuimos a mi departamento a beber algo. Al parecer, tanto Masen como yo, pensamos equivocadamente otra cosa. Yo no _quería_ adelantar tanto las cosas.

Bueno, siendo sincera, _sí_. Pero detuve a mis hormonas justo a tiempo.

No pasó nada más que una simple conversación en el sillón junto a dos copas de vino blanco. Aquello sin contar las mudas miradas que me mandaba Masen y que me hacían estremecer de pies a cabeza.

_¡Basta ya!,_ me reproché. _Tonta Bella, tonta Bella_... me repetí hasta el cansancio.

En algún momento de la velada, me fui a dormir agotada. Y al parecer a Masen el sillón le pareció lo suficientemente incómodo y frío como para venir a dormir a mi cómoda y calentita cama.

Y hablando de dormir juntos, ¿habría pasado «eso»?

Levanté la sábana que nos cubría y pude respirar tranquila, aún tenía puesto mi vestido y mi acompañante estaba vestido también.

Traté de zafarme de su lado, pero fue casi imposible; su musculoso brazo me apretujó más contra él, acomodándome en su perfecto pecho.

Me helé y aguardé la respiración. Su hálito me llegaba de lleno en mi cuello, produciéndome unos terribles –placenteros- escalofríos por mi espalda.

Me quedé allí, totalmente inmóvil y con los brazos a cada lado de mi cuerpo, mientras sentía un mar de sensaciones recorrer por mi barriga, donde la mano de Masen se alojaba firmemente a mí. Suspiré resignada, no me podría mover de allí hasta que Edward se despertara.

Pero al parecer, la suerte estaba a mi favor, Masen me soltó de su agarre –después de unos minutos- y se volteó, dándome la espalda.

Aproveché y me escabullí de allí lo más rápido posible. Fui a mi closet y tomé el pijama más decente que tenía, pero antes de llegar al baño, me arrepentí. Y una maliciosa sonrisa apareció a lo ancho de mi rostro.

Sí quería que Masen babeara –aún más por mi- iba a usar todos mis encantos femeninos.

Tomé una camisola de seda azul oscura del closet, me llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla, bueno, bastante más arriba. Y además saqué unas bragas que combinaban con la camisola. Entré al baño y me cambié rápidamente, me lavé el rostro y me tomé el pelo en una media coleta.

Salí de la habitación sin hacer ruido, Masen aún dormía pacíficamente en mi cama, y me dirigí a la cocina.

Empecé a preparar el desayuno para ambos. Llevaba unos minutos así, cuando unas manos me rodearon la cintura.

-Buenos días –susurró muy suavemente en mi oído. Sonreí complacida-, ¿cómo dormiste? –besó mi desnudo hombro.

_Actuación_, pensé.

Me volteé a verlo, pero cualquier amago de alguna «fingida actuación», quedó relegado al olvido cuando vi que el hombre que estaba al frente mío no llevaba su camisa y dejaba al aire su perfecto y musculoso torso.

-B-buenos… días –balbuceé como estúpida, aún sin salir de la sorpresa. Ese hombre, literalmente, podía nublar mi mente en un milisegundo.

Me dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado y miró lo que estaba haciendo.

-Hum… desayuno –y se fue de mi lado, husmeando lo que estaba preparando.

-¿Dormiste bien? –pregunté con fingida cortesía, mientras tomaba mi café y me sentaba arriba de una de las encimeras de la cocina. Mi pesadilla andante recorría la cocina como si fuera suya. Su perfecto torso me nublaba la visión, a veces, y unos pocos e impuros pensamientos recorrieron mi mente rápidamente.

_No, ni pensarlo_. Sacudí mi cabeza, aún viendo a Masen moverse de aquí para allá por la cocina... _aunque...hum, podría ser_. Y una sonrisa –no del todo buena– apareció por mi rostro.

-Sí… –dijo despreocupadamente, tomando una tostada y volteándose a verme. Al verme, esbozó aquella sonrisa de tan suya. _Tan Edward Masen_…

Se acercó lentamente a mí y puso sus manos a cada lado de mis piernas, encerrándome con sus perfectos brazos. Sus ojos esmeraldas estaban cegados, nuevamente, por aquel deseo lujurioso que lo embargaba por completo.

Sentí su mirada posarse en mis piernas y subió lentamente hasta que sus ojos chocaron con lo míos, que le miraban con un deseo oculto.

-¿Sabías que el azul es mi color favorito? –preguntó con voz suave y endemoniadamente sexy, atiné a negar suavemente.

-No –respondí con una sonrisa coqueta.

_Empieza fase dos_.

Dejé mi taza de café a un lado y puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Se sobresaltó un poco, debido a mi «atrevimiento», pero poco a poco, pareció comprender a donde nos llevaría. Bajé mis brazos y los situé en los de él, trazando formas sin sentido y presionando, levemente, sus músculos de piedra.

-Y, ¿qué tienes planeado hacer hoy? –pregunté presionando un poco sus antebrazos. Lo miré detenidamente a sus orbes verdes; la ceguera aumentaba.

-No sé –dijo cerrando sus ojos. La expresión que tenía su rostro era de máxima concentración, como tratando de aguantar algo. Después de algunos minutos, abrió sus ojos-, dime tú algo para hacer. Estoy abierto a sugerencias –añadió, claramente, en doble sentido.

-Hum... –llevé mi mano derecha a mi mentón, pensando. Tenía una idea _muy_ buena, pero la iba hacer otro día. Hoy solo le iba a dar una pequeña y diminuta probada-. Es algo que nos involucra a ambos –moví mi dedo índice, señalándonos-, pero... –me acerqué a él, quedando muy cerca de su oído-, no sé si tu quieras –dije muy suavemente y tratando de sonar seductora.

Me enervé y, nuevamente, quedamos frente a frente. Sus manos se situaron en mis rodillas y mis brazos subieron nuevamente a su cuello, ahora, acercándolo más a mí.

-¿Eso es un desafío? –preguntó, alzando una ceja.

-Pongámoslo así –respondí, con mi nariz en su cuello. El olor que desprendía Masen, era, simplemente, enloquecedor. Bajé mi nariz por su cuello, a la par que enredaba mis dedos en su cabello, tan suave como la seda.

No me fijé que sus manos habían empezado a subir hasta mis muslos, donde los apretujaba y los masajeaba. Sus manos estaban ardientes que sentí que me iba a dejar una marca permanente.

Me estremecía de pies a cabeza, tan solo con su toque. Y yo, realmente, no sabía que hacer.

Sentí como Masen se acercaba a mí y sentí su respiración en mi cuello, haciendo que se erizara toda la piel. Además de los claros escalofríos.

Masen empezó a depositar, en todo mi cuello, un camino de besos que partían desde mi oreja hasta mi clavícula, ida y vuelta. Y muy pocas veces, creo que escuché que él murmuraba mi nombre.

Sus manos subieron hasta mis caderas. Allí las situó mientras seguía besando mi cuello con excesiva lentitud y parsimonia, como si él tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para besarme. Mis manos acariciaban su cabello, mientras me dejaba llevar por cada sensación que Masen me producía.

Sus manos, hasta ahora quietas, empezaron a masajear suavemente mis caderas, acompañando al sinuoso camino de besos que él dejaba por mi cuello. Las apretaba, haciendo pequeños círculos con sus pulgares. Me mordí el labio, aguantando un gemido de mi parte.

Pero no, fue imposible cuando empezó a lamer y a succionar mi cuello con especial dedicación, a la par que aumentaba la presión en mis caderas.

-Edward... –gemí muy suavemente en su oído y retorciéndome de placer. Pero supe que ya era suficiente.

Solté sus manos de mis caderas y solté las mías de su cabello. Me bajé de la encimera, pero él me arrinconó allí mismo.

-Bella –susurró aterciopeladamente y cerca de mi oído. Sus manos, nuevamente, se posaron en mi-, ¿podríamos ir a un lugar más cómodo? –claramente, quería seguir con el asunto.

Tomé su rostro en mis manos y lo miré con toda la dulzura posible. Sus ojos aún tenían el brillo de la lujuria.

-Edward, tengo que salir –respondí-, iré a ver a Alice y a Jasper –frunció el ceño, claramente confundido-. Es el _casi_ novio de Alice –le expliqué, tratando de salir de su agarre. Pero antes añadí:-. Si quieres, podríamos seguir después... -concluí con una sonrisa tentadora y escabulléndome de allí.

Empecé a caminar hacia mi habitación, necesitaba una buena ducha de agua fría para calmarme.

-¿Cuándo quieres que nos veamos? –preguntó aún desde la cocina. Sonreí internamente, todo se estaba dando bien.

-No sé –dije de espaldas a él y me saqué la camisola mientras entraba a mi habitación, quedando solo en bragas. Creo que pude ver, así de espaldas, la cara de estupefacción que debió tener.

Me metí rápidamente al baño y cerré la puerta con seguro, no tenía ánimo alguno de que «cierta» persona se metiera a la ducha junto conmigo.

Estuve bastante rato bajo el chorro de agua, relajándome y tratando de apaciguar a mis insistentes hormonas hiper-revolucionadas e hiperventiladas. Me lavé el cabello con mi champú favorito y olor me hizo olvidarme de todo.

Cuando salí del baño, estaba más relajada y calmada. Me aseguré de que Masen se había ido de mi departamento y así no tener sorpresas mientras me vestía en mi habitación.

Dicho y hecho, Masen se había ido del departamento, por lo que puse estar más tranquila.

Me vestí con lo primero que vi –mis jeans oscuros, unos tacos no muy altos, una blusa y un sweater a juego-, tomé mi bolso, las llaves de mi departamento y de mi coche.

Estaba saliendo del departamento, cuando vi una nota pegada en la puerta.

«Espero verte pronto. Ayer fue la mejor cita que he tenido y gracias por todo. Con afecto, Edward Masen»

Tomé la nota y detrás salía el número de Mase. Lo miré por unos segundos y luego boté el papel al piso.

_Te llamaré_, pensé con sarcasmo y salí del departamento con rumbo a ver a Alice.

* * *

Toqué dos veces la puerta del departamento dónde vivían los hermanos Cullen. Al tercer toque, Emmett me abrió la puerta con una flamante sonrisa.

-¡Bella! –dijo el gigante hermano de mi amiga, mientras me daba un abrazo de oso-, ¡tantas lunas sin verte! –rió fuertemente.

-Em-mett bájame –respondí entrecortadamente mientras Emmett me apretaba más a él.

-Ja, ja, enanita –dijo Emmett, soltándome de su abrazo-. ¿Quieres ver si está la duendecillo? –curioseó.

-Sí, ¿está o no? –pregunté, algo hastiada ya.

-Sí. Pasa, está en su habitación –hizo un ademán para que entrara. Asentí y entré al departamento de los Cullen.

La habitación de Alice estaba hacia el lado derecho del departamento. Lo supe casi al instante, ya que era la única habitación con una puerta pintada con un color rosa pálido. Toqué la puerta dos veces.

-¿Alice? Soy Bella –dije abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

La habitación estaba en penumbras. Alice estaba tumbada boca abajo en su cama, supuse que estaba dormida –a pesar de la hora que era- ya que respiraba pausada y tranquilamente.

-Alice –la remecí suavemente para que despertara. Nada-. Alice, despierta –la remecí nuevamente.

Alice se volteó a verme, aún somnolienta. Se restregó sus ojos y bostezó abiertamente.

-¿Bella? –pestañeó varias veces seguidas-, ¿Bella eres tú? –preguntó con voz pastosa.

-No, soy Jasper encarnado en Bella –rolé mis ojos. Alice rió suavemente.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? –preguntó, sentándose en la cama.

-Vine a verte –respondí con una sonrisa amable. Alice me miró ceñuda-. Okay, vine a saber como te había ido con Jasper –confesé rápidamente.

Alice sonrió enigmáticamente, dejando a ver que algo más que una simple conversación habían tenido la noche anterior.

-¡Alice Cullen, me cuentas todo _ahora_ o juro que no te contaré _nada_ de lo que me pasó ayer! –grité, apuntándola con mi dedo índice. Alice soltó una risita nerviosa.

-¡Ay, Bella! –suspiró soñadoramente-. ¡Todo estuvo tan perfecto ayer! Jasper es todo un caballero. Después que me fue a buscar a tu departamento...

_Bla, bla, bla_, Alice se sumergió en una exhaustiva descripción –detalle a detalle- de su cita con Jasper Hale.

Me contó que la fue a buscar a mi departamento y después se fueron al de él. Allí él tenía una cena preparada para ellos dos, tan «perfectamente romántica» -había dicho Alice- como las de las películas más pastelosas de Hollywood.

Conversaron, por supuesto. Y luego Jasper se le declaró a las luz de las velas.

-«Alice, sé que nos conocemos hace poco» –empezó Alice–«, pero me gustaría decirte algo que hace tiempo tengo guardado en mí» –Alice suspiró hondamente–«. Me gustas mucho, Alice, más de lo normal. Pero no sé que tu piensas al respecto» –terminó con una flamante sonrisa.

-¿Y tú le dijiste...? –le pregunté, así como para indagar más. Aunque, obviamente, ya sabía la respuesta.

-¡Qué sí, _of course_! –hiperventiló Alice, saltando en la cama y aplaudiendo como loca-. Con Jasper somos «amigos con derecho a _más_» –hizo comillas y recalcó la palabra–. Y hablando de Jasper, tiene que llamarme... –dijo pensativamente.

Dicho y hecho, la melodía de «Pretty woman» empezó a sonar estridentemente por la habitación. Alice tomó su móvil y miró el nombre que salía en la pantalla del celular. Sonrió tan a sus anchas, que pensé que sus finas mejillas se podrían quebrar. Supe al instante quien era.

-Ególatra –le susurré, por lo de la melodía, y me levanté para salir de su habitación–. Te espero afuera –dije y salí de la habitación, dándole un poco de sana intimidad con su casi-novio.

Me senté en uno de los cómodos sillones de la sala. Supuse que Emmett había salido, ya que su enorme figura no se veía por el departamento.

Estuve ahí unos minutos, haciendo zapping en los tantos de cientos de canales de la televisión por cable. No había nada interesante y me estaba aburriendo. Alice llevaba algo más de diez minutos hablando con Jasper.

Fui a la cocina para ver si tenía algo comestible, pero solo encontré una lechuga a medio podrir y un pote de yogurt vencido.

¿Qué en esta casa nadie compraba ó comía?

Me estaba yendo hacia el living, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Fui a abrir y mi sorpresa fue encontrar a dos señores, no muy viejos, con una amable sonrisa en su rostro. Supuse que eran los padres de Alice y Emmett.

-Hola –saludé tímidamente y dejándolos pasar-. Soy Bella Swan, amiga de Alice y Emmett –me presenté.

-Somos Carlise y Esme Cullen –dijo el señor de pelo rubio y ojos azules-, un gusto –estrechó mi mano derecha. Esme me abrazó durante unos segundos.

-¿Está Alice? –preguntó Esme.

-¡Mamá! –gritó la duendecillo y corrió a los brazos de Esme. Ella la abrazó por unos momentos-. ¡Papi! –dijo infantilmente y lo abrazó-, los he extrañado –dijo con un puchero.

-Lo sabemos, pequeña, pero el trabajo nos absuelve por completo –respondió amablemente Esme a su hija. Me sentí una intrusa ahí, presenciando la escena de la «familia feliz», literalmente.

-Alice, me voy –le dije, para no importunar más-, te llamaré luego.

-¿Por qué no te quedas a comer, Bella? –preguntó dulcemente Esme-, me encantaría conocer a la amiga de mis hijos –sonrió abiertamente.

-No sería mala idea –repuse con una media sonrisa.

* * *

Me quedé toda la tarde en el departamento de los Cullen. Esme y Carlisle son un amor de personas. Carlisle es médico y su esposa es diseñadora paisajista, ambos viven en Chicago hace mucho tiempo.

Emmett llegó a los minutos después de la llegada de sus padres, llevaba las bolsas de las compras del supermercado y, al parecer, él si sabía que ellos venían, ya que para Alice fue toda una sorpresa que ellos estuvieran en Nueva York.

Con Alice y Esme hicimos la comida –roast beef con ensaladas–, mientras que Carlisle y Emmett veían un partido en el ESPN.

Le pregunté a Emmett que cómo le había ido con Rosalie, él solo me sonrió enigmáticamente y me dijo:

-Te puedo decir que todo va viento en popa –dijo y rió fuertemente.

No le quise preguntar detalles, me podría ahorrar esa innecesaria conversación.

A eso de las seis llegó Jasper –Carlisle y Esme ya se habían marchado–, invitando a Alice al cine. Le dijo a Emmett que los acompañara, pero dijo que llamaría a Rosalie para que salieran a cenar. Me invitó, pero rechacé amablemente su invitación, alegando que tenía cosas que hacer.

Durante toda la tarde, recibí cinco llamadas y dos mensajes de texto de Masen. No contesté sus llamadas y no le devolví los mensajes.

Había tomado cierta decisión y quería llevarla hasta las últimas circunstancias, sin contar como iba a salir de ello. Pero siempre he sido así y no quiero hacer nada por remediarlo.

* * *

El día martes en la tarde recibí un mensaje de texto de Edward, quería verme.

¡Dios santo! Si tan sólo habían pasado cuatro o cinco días desde que nos habíamos conocido y él ya quería una segunda cita. Me pregunté: ¿qué le diría su «noviecita»?

Está bien, durante estos ¿dos o tres días? me ha llamado mucho y yo no le he contestado ninguna de sus llamadas. Pobre hombre, debe de estar desesperado por verme.

Con un suspiro marqué el número de Masen y lo llamé. Al tercer o cuarto tono, contestaron.

-_¿Diga? _–respondió una voz femenina.

Me helé de pies a cabeza, ¿acaso sería posible...?

-¿Señorita... Denali? –pregunté con voz cautelosa.

-_Sí, soy yo ¿quién es usted?_ –dijo con tono marcadamente autoritario y jactancioso.

-Soy... –_la posible amante de su pareja_- Bella Swan, la reportera de la revista Twilight. ¿Se encontrará el señor Masen por allí? –pregunté lo más cortésmente posible.

-_No_ –respondió cortante-._ Él no está ¿para qué lo quieres? _–capté el doble significado que ella le estaba dando.

-Lo que ocurre es que tengo que hacerle la entrevista de nuevo, la grabación no se escucha bien... –me cortó.

-_Bueno, eso es tú culpa, niña incompetente. Aprende a hacer bien tu estúpido trabajo y deja a _mi_ novio en paz_ –dijo con tono frío y cortante.

-Pero... –dije pero me cortó, nuevamente.

-_Escúchame bien, niña tonta, ¡deja a _mi _novio en paz! O atenta con las consecuencias_ –dijo y cortó.

La rabia me consumía entera ¿qué se creía esa... esa... _imbécil_?

Tomé el almohadón y ahogué un gritó de rabia e histeria.

Ahora el separarlos, era ya personal. Y nada ni nadie me iba a detener hasta ver a Denali sola y abandonada.

Las cosas, cambiaron su rumbo desde _ahora_.

* * *

¡Oh, sí, dale Bella! Well, nuestra pequeña Bella ya está sacando a relucir sus pequeñas garritas xD, ojalá que todo le salga como quiere (?). Jeje, yo sé como le va a ir :3.

Mis pequeñas! **Les gustó**? A mi sí :B, al fin un cap que me guste, pero los próximos van a estar mejores :B, ya tienen que estar adivinando de qué línea va ir el fic en su próximo capítulo y ¡OJO! Que se acerca el cumpleaños de Bella y va a suceder algo MUY, pero MUUUY interesante xD. Como soy tan obvia, ya deben estar imaginando que ocurre xD.

Millones de gracias por todos sus reviews! ¡Y ya nos acercamos a los **100** *w*! Millones de gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos. Ya vamos por los **50 alertas, 49 favoritos** y **4.963** visitas en tan sólo ¡8 capítulos!, es _**wow **_saber que tanta gente lee este humilde fic y le gusta. No sé, tengo tantos favoritos y siempre me llegan 8 o 9 reviews por capítulo u-u, es triste. Me encantaría que todos los que me tienen en favoritos o en alertas, me dejaran un rev :B. Hubiéramos llegado a los 100 reviews hace muuucho rato xD.

Les gustó? ¿Sí, no, ew? Todo me lo dejan en un review que esperaré con ansias y prometo, no, **JURO** que si todos los que me tienen en favoritos o en alerta y me dejan un review, les dedicaré a todos y a cada uno el capítulo que sigue. (Además de responder reviews a cada uno. Anónimos, me dejan su mail :3) Y el capítulo principal (o más importante) se lo dedico a el review número 100.

No sé cuando voy a actualizar nuevamente, pero trataré que no sea en un plazo mayor a dos semanas. You know, el colegio, el preuniversitario y la vida social a una la consumen xD.

Millones de besitos a todos mis lectores.

Los quiere: **C**risttine.-

**Pd: se me olvidó decir que ahora soy ****Beta Reader****. Sí, ladies, soy ****Beta****. Cualquiera que necesite de mi ayuda se comunica conmigo vía mail, mp ó review. Además actualicé mi perfil en y allí está mi mail para que se contacten conmigo.**


	10. Lo que uno quiere, toma tiempo

**Disclaimer: **Por supuesto, nada que conozcan y tenga estrecha relación con Twilight, no me pertenece. Todo es de nuestra diosa S. Meyer y de Summit. Eso sí, la idea de la historia me la adjudico.

Para este capítulo me inspiré con **Apologize **de** One** **Republic**. No pregunten por qué, pero gracias a esa canción, el capítulo pudo salir.

Y por último, este capítulo va dedicado al review **Nº 100**: **chiiocullen**. Gracias por tu review :3

**

* * *

Princess of Lust.**

_(By Cristtine.-)_

"_Me he permitido pensar en ti, pero tengo miedo"_

**

* * *

**

**IX. Lo que uno quiere, toma tiempo.**

_Septiembre 10, 20:35 p.m._

Estaba hace ya unas horas así. Con la almohada aferrada a mis brazos, las rodillas recogidas y el mentón reposando en mis piernas; estaba sentada en mi cama, tratando de pensar sin que las emociones hicieran un festín en mí. Muchas veces, me dejaba influenciar por ellas. Y nunca, el resultado, era algo bueno.

Mordí la almohada con los dientes hasta que me dolieron, a su vez que apretaba el cojín con mis manos, como si aquel insignificante objeto tuviera la culpa de lo que me estaba sucediendo.

La rabia, simplemente, me consumía.

Ahogué un grito de cólera y me desplomé en la cama. Una de mis manías –o mala costumbre– era que solía llorar cuando me enfadaba o tenía mucha ira. Era algo humillante.

No me podía caber en mi diminuta cabeza que la... _imbécil _de Tanya Denali me hubiera tratado así. O sea ¿qué se creía esa cualquiera de venir a gritarme así? No lo podía creer.

Traté de ser amable, de emplear toda mi educación y respeto para dirigirme a ella, pero no, la muy... _perra_ me trató como si fuera cualquier cosa.

Me quedé unos momentos más así, ovillada en la cama sin moverme y firmemente abrazada al cojín que tenía en mis manos. Tenía que pensar, tenía que haber un método rápido y fácil para sacar a Denali de la vida de Masen.

La «iluminación» llegó como un relámpago a mi mente. ¡Claro! Era _tan_ fácil.

_Perfecto_, pensé y una sonrisa algo desquiciada apareció por mi rostro.

Me levanté y fui a buscar mi móvil que reposaba en el sillón de la sala. Lo tomé y marqué el número de Masen.

Rogué que, por favor, Denali no contestara el teléfono de su novio. _Argh_, tan sólo pensar en aquella palabra unida a ellos, me revolvía las tripas de náuseas. Al tercer tono, contestaron.

-_¿Bella? _–la voz sonaba entre feliz y ansiosa. Sonreí ampliamente.

-Sí, ¿Edward? –era estúpido preguntar eso, pero no se me ocurría nada más que decir.

-_¡Bella, que gusto me da oír tu voz! _–dijo con su voz marcadamente aterciopelada.

-A mi igual, Edward –_sí claro_, me mofé internamente–. Estuve muy ocupada estos días –mentí descaradamente–, por eso no pude contestar tus llamadas ni responder tus mensajes –dije con un tono de disculpa–. Lo siento –agregué y traté que sonara creíble.

-_No importa, sólo quería llamarte para que saliéramos a cenar o dar un paseo_ –comentó distraídamente. Masen había mordido el anzuelo.

-¿Sabes? –dije lo más casual que pude–, hoy tenía planes con las chicas para salir a cenar, pero todas cancelaron a último momento. No me gusta cenar sola y además que tengo _tantas_ ganas de verte –solté con feroz sarcasmo, pero muy bien disimulado.

-_¡Me encantaría! _–exclamó desde el otro lado de la línea. ¡Bingo!, lo había capturado en sólo unos segundos–. _¿Te paso a buscar a las nueve? _–preguntó.

-Me parece estupendo –añadí mientras sonreía–. A las nueves entonces, ¡adiós! –y corté.

Miré la hora, me quedaban sólo quince minutos para que Edward me viniera a buscar para cenar. Y, además, tenía que vestirme, peinarme y maquillarme. Y no tenía a Alice para que me ayudara.

Me puse algo semi formal, unos jeans oscuros, una remera blanca que se ajustaba a mi forma y un sweater del mismo color, me puse mis botas de tacón aguja negras y mi abrigo.

Me peiné rápidamente y me maquillé. Tomé uno de mis tantos bolsos y guardé todo lo necesario.

Estaba en el baño retocándome, cuando sonó el timbre del intercomunicador. Mi corazón dio un brinco y me sorprendí por aquella reacción.

-¿Sí? –dije apretando el botón del aparato.

-_Bella, soy Edward_ –dijo con aquella voz aterciopelada.

-Ah, hola. Bajo enseguida –dije y salí de mi departamento.

Tomé el ascensor y en cosa de segundos estaba en el hall del edificio. Edward estaba allí, sentado en uno de los sillones que habían. Y estaba flirteando, literalmente, con la puta del edificio, Jessica.

Una desconocida emoción surgió desde lo más hondo de mis entrañas, llenándome de una extraña energía que me llamaba a golpear a esa… _estúpida_.

Me acerqué a Edward, mientras esa… _mujer_ se reía bobamente. El muy mujeriego la estaba pasando de lujo. Me aclaré la garganta un poco, para que Edward notara mi llegada al hall.

Edward se giró sorprendido cuando llegué y Jessica se puso seria cuando me vio. Estaba como a un metro de él y en menos de un latido, estaba a mi lado, rodeando mi cintura con su musculoso brazo.

-Hola –le sonreí, tratando de parecer amable–, ¿es tu _amiga_? –pregunté tratando de ser cortés, pero empleando un poco de mi amado sarcasmo.

-No –respondió al instante–, nos acabamos de conocer –respondió, claramente incómodo por la situación.

-Bueno –ahora empezaría a usar un poco de actuación. Le miré fijamente a sus orbes esmeraldas, tratando de usar algo de persuasión–, otro día hablarán más y serán grandes _amigos_ –solté con ironía, mirando a Jessica con sorna–. Pero ahora, tenemos que salir, ¿cierto? –Edward asintió levemente–. Nos vemos, _vittu*_ –le dije a una perpleja Jessica, mientras salíamos del edificio.

El Volvo de Edward estaba aparcado a la salida del edificio, me abrió la puerta del copiloto, como todo una caballero y entré. A los segundos, él estaba entrando por la otra puerta.

-¿A dónde quieres ir a cenar? –me preguntó sin arrancar aún el coche.

Lo miré; sus ojos estaban llenos de emociones diferentes: confusión, diversión, admiración… y creo que algo de congoja. Me pregunté el porqué de su desconsuelo, pero preferí morderme la lengua y callarme, no quería inmiscuirme mucho en lo que a él le estaba ocurriendo.

-Oh, no lo había pensado –dije mirando atentamente mis botas. Levanté mi vista, mirando el infinito–. No sé, me da igual –respondí en un suspiro. No sé que me demonios me estaba ocurriendo, pero me sentía alicaída y melancólica, como si me faltara algo.

-¿Te ocurre algo? –preguntó muy educadamente.

-No, nada –susurré–. En realidad, no sé –me encogí de hombros. Cambié el tema de conversación–. ¿Conoces algún lugar dónde ir a cenar? –lo miré, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Sí –asintió–. No sé si te gustará, pero la comida es buenísima –sonrió de medio lado.

-Da igual –me encogí de hombros–. ¿Vamos? –pregunté.

-Vamos –dijo y arrancó el coche.

* * *

Llegamos al restaurante en pocos minutos. Se bajó y me abrió la puerta del copiloto. Al salir me tomó gentilmente la mano y entrelazó nuestros dedos. La mano de Edward era grande y suave como la seda, sus níveos dedos se acomodaron perfectamente a los míos, casi como dos puzzles que se unen y forman uno solo. Y aquello era aterrador.

Le miré con pánico en los ojos, poco a poco me daba cuenta de cosas que no debería estar pasando y que si llegaran a oídos de Aro o Jane, me correrían ó, en su peor caso, despedirme de mi existencia.

Edward tomó mi mirada como de molestia por tener nuestras manos entrelazadas, por lo que se deshizo de su agarre con gentileza y suavidad.

-No, no –lo detuve, Edward me miró claramente confundido.

-¿Te molesta? –preguntó.

-No –respondí juntando nuestras manos nuevamente y entrelazándolas–. Al contrario, se siente… _bien_ –respondí tratando de ajustar un término para la situación. Me dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿Entramos? –preguntó suavemente. Asentí y me dirigió al restaurante.

Me fijé al instante que era un restaurante de comida tailandesa. Había comido una o dos veces comida thai, pero nunca en un restaurante. Entré con cierta desconfianza, ya que no era muy partidaria de ésta, pero le tenía que dar alguna oportunidad, no todo era blanco o negro.

Al llegar, una camarera nos atendió. Obviamente, miró de pies a cabeza a Masen y, nuevamente, aquella extraña emoción me inundó por completa cuando la camarera le empezó a coquetear descaradamente a Masen. _¡Qué va! Ni siquiera somos novios y ya me estoy comportando como esas zorras de las telenovelas_, pensé con una mueca.

La mesera, que dijo su nombre pero no le presté atención, nos llevó a una especie de «mesa» para dos, ya que no se parecía a una mesa propiamente tal.

Nos sentamos frente a frente –ya parecía una costumbre el sentarnos así– y estuvimos unos segundos en completo silencio, mientras admiraba el decorado de las paredes, los paisajes, las esculturas que habían, etc.

-Y, ¿qué te parece? –dijo Masen después de unos minutos.

-No sé –respondí sin más–. Es extraño, jamás había venido a uno de éstos –le respondí con sinceridad. La risa de Masen se elevó por encima del ruido propio del restaurante, se parecía al sonido de una campanilla de navidad.

La mesera llegó y nos tomó los pedidos correspondientes a cada uno. No me acuerdo muy bien lo que pedí, ya que estaba perdida en otras cosas. En todo momento, la mirada de Masen no se alejó de mí.

O yo me estaba volviendo una paranoica, pero presentía que Masen, a pesar del poco tiempo que nos conocíamos, sentía _algo_ por mí. No estaba segura si era una genuina amistad, pero de que tenía segundas intenciones, las tenía. Y no las ocultaba.

La cena transcurrió de manera normal. Y me refiero a normal que en todo momento no dejó de mirarme, como lo hacía siempre. Una que otra vez comentó lo linda que estaba, o lo mucho que le gustaban mis ojos, etc. En todo momento, la idea de sacar a colación el tema de Denali, no salió de mi mente.

Esperé el momento exacto para contarle sobre el «percance» que había tenido con su noviecita. Estuve mordiéndome la lengua todo el rato que estuvimos charlando de cosas insustanciales, y todo fue para no soltarle lo zorra que podía ser su prometida.

Salimos del restaurante en silencio, pero antes de que yo diera otro paso más, Masen me tomó de los hombros y me obligó a detenerme. Sus ojos esmeraldas taladraron profundamente los míos, dejándome atónita frente a la fuerza con la que sus orbes me miraban.

-¿Me podrías decir que te ocurre? –preguntó con desesperación y adentrándose en mis ojos chocolates.

-No me pasa nada –mentí, mirándolo a sus enfurecidos ojos verdes.

-Ocultas algo –afirmó sin vacilación. Desvié su mirada, tratando de que no leyera lo obvio en mí.

-No –susurré con un tono lastimero muy mal fingido.

-Bella –su voz se tornó apremiante, tomó mi rostro en sus manos y me obligó a verlo fijamente a sus ojos, sin poder desviar mi mirada hacia otra parte-. Confía en mí, por favor –su voz sonaba sincera y aquello me hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza. Nunca un hombre había sido tan sincero conmigo. O, simplemente, no lo había notado.

-Está bien –suspiré resignada. Tomé sus manos que estaban en mi rostro y las llevé a mi cintura. Se sobresaltó en un principio, pero luego se acostumbró a estar así. La sensación se sentía… _bien_. _¡Maldición Bella, para!_

Miré hacia el piso, mientras rodeaba con mis brazos el torso de Masen y trataba de concentrarme en lo que iba a decir. Si quería que todo saliera bien, mi actuación tenía que ser convincente.

-Hoy llamé a tu móvil y me contestó Tanya Denali –dije luego de algunos momentos en silencio. Su rostro se contrajo por la sorpresa, iba a agregar algo, pero lo corté levantando mi mano–. Le pregunté por ti, a lo que ella me contestó que no estabas. Dijo que si te volvía a llamar, me iba a hacer algo –dije tratando de que me saliera lo más lastimoso posible.

Edward miró por encima de mi coronilla; tenía los ojos con rabia contenida y un leve dejo de desesperación. Supuse que se debía a la actitud que ella había tenido hacia mi persona. Sólo lo supuse.

Sonreí al ver que lo que había dicho estaba cobrando efecto en él. Me estrechó en sus brazos, de manera protectora, y yo reposé mi cabeza en su pecho. Pude oír sus latidos, estaban frenéticos.

-Te aseguro –comenzó Edward con voz contenida–, que si ella te vuelve a amenazar, soy capaz de... –lo corté poniendo mis dedos en sus fríos labios. Me llené de escalofríos que me recorrieron por completa. _Esto no me está gustando_, pensé desesperadamente.

-No, no hagas nada –traté de tranquilizarlo, así como en las películas–. No quiero que hagas algo del cual te puedas arrepentir –dije con una falsa melosidad. ¿De dónde me salió? No tengo idea. La mano que estaba en sus labios, la moví a su mejilla y allí la dejé.

-Gracias, Bella –dijo cerrando sus ojos por unos momentos, mientras que una de sus manos se situaba en la que sostenía su rostro.

Nos quedamos así, no sé si fueron cortos segundos o muchos minutos, pero me sentí mucho mejor después de decirle a Masen lo de su noviecita. Después de unos momentos, abrió sus relucientes orbes verdes, escrutándome con curiosidad.

-¿Qué? –pregunté alzando una ceja.

-¿Quieres venir a mi departamento? –preguntó con ánimo repentino.

-¿No va estar...? –empecé, pero Masen negó suavemente, dirigiéndome a su coche para ponernos en marcha.

-No –respondió secamente–, hace un par de horas partió a no-sé-dónde por una semana con su grupo de amigas –respondió, como si aquello no le importara. ¡Dios santo! Era su prometida y él hablaba de ella como si fueran simples amigos.

-Ah, bueno, está bien –respondí algo dubitativa. Esbocé una sonrisa, que traté que me saliera lo más convincentemente posible.

Masen me abrió la puerta del copiloto y entré, luego él entró y arrancó el coche del aparcamiento del restaurante. Tomó mi mano mientras conducía hacia su departamento.

-¿Seguro que no te molesta? –preguntó por segunda vez. Negué suavemente.

-No, me gusta como se amoldan nuestras manos –¡demasiada información! En ese momento quise abofetearme por la semejante estupidez que había dicho. Y, obviamente, el tradicional y siempre bien acompañado sonrojo no se hizo esperar y cubrió mi rostro de un carmín intenso.

Pude ver de reojo como Masen sonreía, no sé si socarronamente o algo parecido. Pero quise esconderme en ese momento.

-Me gustan tus mejillas sonrojadas –comentó despreocupadamente mientras conducía. Simplemente, atiné a sonreír de medio lado.

El lugar donde vivía Masen quedaba al otro lado de Manhattan. Era un edificio lujoso, aún más que el mío, y que, al parecer, tenía más de treinta pisos. El mío solamente veintitrés.

Estacionó el Volvo en el subterráneo y tomamos el elevador para ir hasta su departamento. Entramos y marcó, de los treinta y dos botones que tenía, el número treinta y uno.

-¿Vives en un penthouse? –curioseé, mientras él acortaba las distancias entre nosotros, abrazándome.

-Algo parecido –se encogió de hombros, mientras me tenía firmemente abrazada por la cintura–. Me gusta la comodidad, pero no excesivamente –añadió y sonrió torcidamente.

Le devolví la sonrisa, mientras trataba de adivinar el mensaje oculto tras esa frase.

Llegamos en poco segundos al piso treinta y uno. Mi sorpresa fue que, al abrirse las puertas del ascensor, dio paso a un gran apartamento con un ventanal enorme y que le daba una espléndida vista a todo Manhattan y Nueva York.

Edward entró y me hizo señas para que le acompañara. Me sorprendí del todo, el apartamento era grande y muy bien decorado; no era muy lujoso, como pensé en un principio, y en un rincón del departamento había un gran piano de cola de color negro.

Pero lo más hermoso de todo el departamento, era la vista que tenía. A la ciudad, por supuesto.

-Es... –busqué una palabra que se ajustara a lo precioso que era- hermoso todo esto –dije adentrándome un poco más al apartamento de Masen. Aún no podía salir de la sorpresa y de la fascinación que tenía.

-Me gusta la vista que tiene a todo Manhattan –dijo mientras me llevaba al ventanal para apreciar mejor la vista que había. Edward me abrazó por la cintura y yo apoyé mi cabeza en su brazo, ya que era muy bajita para apoyarla en el hombro de él.

Nos quedamos unos momentos así, en completo silencio mientras yo seguía mirando al Manhattan nocturno, lleno de luces y vida. Sentí muchas veces la mirada de Masen en mí, pero le resté importancia, no estaba preocupada si él me miraba o no. La vista era espectacular y, por sobre todo, me encantaba.

-¿Quieres algo para beber? –me preguntó después de un silencio prolongado.

-Una copa de vino estaría bien –respondí, rodeando el torso de Masen con mis brazos y mirándolo fijamente a sus ojos, que ahora, expresaban más de un sentimiento.

-Eres tan bella –murmuró suavemente, mientras subía sus manos y me acariciaba el cabello desde la frente hasta el término de éste–. Nunca pensé en conocer a alguien como tú –dijo con la voz cargada de sentimientos. Cerré mis ojos, relajándome y tratando de sentir la veracidad de sus palabras–. No sé como no te das cuenta de cosas tan obvias, Bella –dijo mientras se deshacía de mis brazos –fuertemente apretados a él– y se iba a una especie de mueble donde, supuse yo, que guardaba los licores.

-¿Darme cuenta de qué? –pregunté aún allí, inmóvil y con la sorpresa escrita en mi rostro.

-No es nada, no le des importancia –dijo con frustración mientras sacaba dos copas y una botella de vino del mueble. Se dirigió a la encimera de la cocina americana y puso las cosas ahí.

-Quiero que me lo digas, Edward –dije caminando hacia él.

-No, Bella. Ya te dije que no tiene importancia –empezó a descorchar el vino, pero lo detuve.

-Edward, por favor –susurré tomándole la mano gentilmente.

Sus ojos, que miraban insistentemente la botella, chocaron con los míos con una intensidad tan potente y abrasadora, que mi corazón se detuvo en el momento en el cual supe lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

-No quieres oírlo –masculló muy despacio.

-Edward, por favor –supliqué susurrando. El negó suavemente.

-No sé como decírtelo sin que me grites –sonrió de medio lado mientras su mano se acomodaba en mi mejilla y me la acariciaba.

-¿Tan malo es? –pregunté, confundida por no saber que rayos me iba a decir.

-No lo sé –se encogió de hombros–. Depende de como lo veas tú –respondió, saltando por arriba de la encimera y quedando frente a mi–. Ven, vamos –dijo tomando mi mano, guiándome al balcón de su departamento.

Afuera hacía un frío de los mil demonios, por lo que empecé a tiritar de forma instantánea. Edward me indicó que esperara ahí y entró rápidamente al salón de su apartamento, segundos más tarde traía en sus manos una manta de color crema.

-Para que no te de la gripe –dijo y me tendió la manta, mientras quedábamos frente a frente.

-Gracias –le sonreí mientras me la ponía encima de mis hombros–. ¿No tienes frío? –le pregunté al darme cuenta que se había sacado su abrigo gris y que solamente llevaba puesta su camisa azul oscura.

-No –respondió encogiéndose de hombros–. Estoy acostumbrado a salir así en la noche. Me gusta ver el Manhattan nocturno –dijo despreocupadamente.

La manta era muy abrigadora, por lo que empecé a entrar en calor casi al instante. Nos quedamos unos cuantos segundos en silencio, mientras trataba de sacar a colación el tema que había quedado inconcluso.

-Como empezar... –murmuró quedamente, mirando el paisaje que se extendía ante nosotros.

-Por el principio estaría bien –dije sonriendo de medio lado. Me sonrió, pero no le llegó a sus ojos.

-Eso sería bueno –dijo tomando mi rostro en sus manos y obligándome a mirarlo fijamente–. No sé como pasó o como sucedió, sé que nos conocemos hace muy pocos días y que todo lo que te voy a decir va a sonar una locura, pero... –lo corté, poniendo mis dedos en sus labios, silenciándolo.

-No me digas palabras inútiles, _demuéstramelo_ –susurré muy cerca de él.

-Tenlo por seguro –se acercó más a mí, sacando mi mano de sus labios y eliminando la distancia que nos separaba con un beso.

Sus labios se juntaron con los míos por segundos infinitos. Mis brazos rodearon su cintura y sus manos se situaron en mi cuello, acariciándolo mientras nos besábamos con delicadeza. Sus labios se movían con lentitud contra los míos y aquello me gustó de sobremanera. No era como los otros: insistentes y rápidos a la hora del ósculo. En cambio con Masen, era lento, parsimonioso, sin prisa alguna, como si tuviéramos todo el tiempo del mundo para ese beso.

Más rápido de lo que pensaba, nuestro beso llegó a su fin. Su respiración estaba agitada y la mía igual. Sus manos bajaron hasta mi espalda y yo subí mis brazos hasta su cuello, enroscando mis manos en su suave cabello. Juntó nuestras frentes y nos quedamos ahí, en nuestra pequeña burbuja personal.

-¿Te quedó claro? –dijo después de unos momentos en silencio. Sonreí abiertamente.

-Sin duda alguna –contesté mientras me inclinaba para besarlo nuevamente.

* * *

**Primer Beso, Primer Beso, OME!!!!** Hiperventilación mode **on***

Les gustó? Me tiene que decir que sí, por que a mi me encantó *w*. Especialmente en la parte que Bella le dice: "**No me digas palabras inútiles, _demuestramelo_**" y Edward le dice "**Tenlo por seguro**", amé escribir esa parte :3. Y ¡Sí! Edward ya se le "_declaró_" a Bella, aunque no fue una declaración del todo. ¿Por qué?, más adelante lo verán.

Uf!, no sé si me pasé del tiempo que les había dicho, pero estuve con un bloqueo infernal. No pude escribir en ¡**UNA SEMANA ENTERA**! Les juro que me desesperé, no sabía que hacer, pero llegaron unas cuantas canciones inspiradoras que me dieron el "vamos" para seguir escribiendo. Y les doy gracias a las personas que las compusieron xD.

Um, veamos… quedan aprox. 2 capis para el B-Day de Bella y vayan imaginando que va a ocurrir xD. Tengo pensado en escribir alrededor de 20 capítulos o un poco más, no sé, todo depende.

Ah! ¿recuerdan que en caps anteriores les dije que iba a publicar una nueva historia?, bueno, hoy la publico. Hoy subo el prólogo de: **Bedtime Story**. Estén atentas, ya que después de subir este capitulo, cuelgo casi al instante el prólogo. ¿Me dejan reviews, sí?

Oh!, millones, millones de gracias por todos los reviews que recibí. ¡Mi dios! Si ya pasamos los **100 *w*** y en el último capítulo recibí **17 reviews** *w* (faltó poco para llegar a los 20 u-u). Hasta el momento **Princess of Lust** tiene: **6181 visitas, 56 alertas y 60 favoritos**. Entre el cap anterior y este recibí más de **1000** hits o visitas. OME!!! Esto es increíble :3.

Lo sigo reiterando y ahora más. Si recibo más de **20 reviews**, **JURO** que actualizo en una semana, y para que se animen, les dejo un pequeño adelanto del siguiente capitulo:

_** Sus besos bajaron hasta mi cuello, donde se entretuvo bastante tiempo, mientras que yo enredaba mis dedos en su sedoso cabello (...) Sus brazos me tomaron de las caderas y me apegué más a él, enredando mis piernas en su cintura, mientras su boca subía y chocaba contra mis labios. Yo no me quedé atrás y empecé, mientras nos besábamos, a desabrocharle la camisa que llevaba puesta (…)**_

¿Y qué les pareció este "pequeño" adelanto?.

Okay, me despido. Y recuerden que ahora soy **Beta** (Y), las personas que necesiten que mis "servicios" de beta, vía Mail, mp o review se comunican conmigo.

**Bites&Kisses**.

**C**risttine.-


	11. Buen camino

**Disclaimer:** Todo de Meyer y Sumitt. La historia es de mi autoría, por lo que me la adjudico

**Nota**: Gracias a **Mistakeland** que me ayudó a escribir este capítulo. ¡te adoro, mujer!

**

* * *

Princess of Lust.**

_(By Cristtine.-)_

**

* * *

X. Buen camino.**

_Septiembre 10, 23:38 p.m._

* * *

Estábamos los dos sentados en el sillón de la estancia. Estaba cubierta por la manta que Edward me había dado y, además, estaba acurrucada en el pecho de él, mientras que él me abrazaba por la cintura y, de vez en cuando, me acariciaba el pelo, mis mejillas, mi cuello, etc. Y yo no me quejaba, ya que la sensación era bastante agradable.

Lo miré, ya que mantenía mi vista perdida en la película que estábamos viendo y de la cual ya le había perdido el gusto hace unos minutos atrás. Mantenía su mirada fija en las imágenes que se proyectaban en la televisión, al parecer estaba sumamente concentrado en lo que ocurría allí. Sonreí mientras me daba cuenta de lo pacífico que podía ser.

Me incliné un poco y le di un casto beso en el cuello, luego, me acurruqué más en su pecho, abrazándolo en el acto.

Sentí su mirada desviarse de la televisión y pude ver -aunque en realidad no lo estaba haciendo, ya que miraba la televisión– la sorpresa y la sonrisa extenderse a lo ancho en su perfecto rostro.

-¿Y eso, qué fue? –preguntó, mientras subía mi vista y miraba su rostro, solamente iluminado por la imágenes de la televisión.

-No lo sé –me encogí de hombros–, supongo que un beso –respondí.

-¿Un... _beso_? –inquirió, levantando sus cejas y acercándose peligrosamente a mi.

-Sí –respondí, siguiéndole el juego.

-¿A eso le llamas un beso? –preguntó muy cerca de mis labios. Su aliento me daba de lleno en mi rostro y, literalmente, me nublaba los sentidos.

-Sí –susurré, entrecerrando mis orbes y sellando la poca distancia que teníamos con un beso.

Sus labios se movieron lentamente en los míos, mientras que él me sostenía por la espalda y yo me aferraba a su cuello. Estuvimos unos cuantos momentos así, besándonos como si no importara el mañana, hasta que mi celular empezó a sonar.

-Aparato del demonio –masculló, mientras yo alargaba la mano para cogerlo. Intentó quitármelo, pero lo miré alzando las cejas y me hizo un puchero casi infantil.

Me reí. No me lo esperaba de él.

Era Alice. Apreté el botón para recibir la llamada y me llevé el aparato al oído.

-¿Hola? –saludé, con voz curiosa.

-_¡Bella! _–Chilló Alice-. _Llamaba para preguntarte sí..._

-Estoy ocupada ahora, lo siento –le dirigí una mirada divertida a Edward, que me miraba con una ceja alzada.

-_Oh... ¿Con Masen?_ –sonó alarmada-. _¡Mierda, lo siento!_

-No hay problema –jugueteé con mi cabello distraídamente-. Siempre me alegra cuando me llamas –añadí, algo melosa.

Mi amiga se rió a carcajadas.

-_Eres cruel, Bella_ –murmuró, como si Masen pudiera escucharla-. _¿Está mirándote fijamente?_

-Claro que sí –solté una risita, fingiendo que no le prestaba atención.

-_Bueno, no te excedas. Podría enfadarse en vez de ponerse celoso. O peor. Te tomará como una fácil_ –estaba de verdad exaltada.

-Sí..., por supuesto –asentí, fingiendo entristecerme-. Adiós.

-_**Au revoir**_ –se despidió, con un acento francés perfecto.

Corté y dejé el teléfono en la mesa. Lo miré fijamente unos cuantos segundos, pensativa, y después me volví a mirar a Masen como si no hubiera pasado nada. Le sonreí brillantemente, pero él lucía irritado y confuso. Reprimí las ganas de reírme.

-¿Quién era? –dijo suavemente, fingiendo indiferencia.

-Alguien importante –opté por no mentirle. ¿Qué? Alice era importante.

Me miró fijamente, y después sonrió de lado.

-¿Si? –se inclinó y sus labios me rozaron el cuello. La piel se me erizó y, sin quererlo, solté un murmullo de placer, mientras apretaba su hombro-. ¿Qué tan importante?

-Bastante –susurré, inclinándome hacia atrás. Enterré los dedos en su cabello, y entorné los ojos. Estaba tan relajada-. No importa, de verdad.

Se acomodó y sus labios se posaron con cuidado sobre los míos, casi sin tocarme. Me controlé para no agitar mi respiración, y aún mejor, para recordarme cómo respirar.

-Está bien –aceptó, y sonrió otra vez-. Lo dejaré pasar.

Le lancé una mirada irónica.

-No puedes reclamarme nada, Edward –me burlé-. Tú no eres precisamente un santo –había malicia en mi voz, pero no podía dejar que se percatara demasiado de ello, así que lo acerqué a mí y le di un beso entusiasta. Eso debía de hacer algún efecto. Era un hombre, después de todo.

No podía negar, de todos modos, que él no era malo en eso. Y podía opinar, porque tenía experiencia. Sus labios se movían a la vez que los míos, en sincronía. Y, a pesar de sus manos estaban un poco más arriba de mi cintura, no se movían de ahí. Secretamente lo agradecí.

Cuando nos separamos, apoyó su frente en la mía y me quitó el cabello de encima. Tenía los ojos brillantes y oscuros, y sabía a qué se debía eso. Sonreí de lado, disfrutando de lo que provocaba en él.

Subí mi mano y la posé en su mejilla, blanca y suave como la seda. La dejé ahí unos momentos, acariciándolo. Cerró sus ojos, mientras respiraba lentamente y se relajaba.

-No sabes lo bien que se siente esto –murmuró contra mi mano, aún con los ojos cerrados.

Me tensé de pies a cabeza por lo que él había dicho. Y deseé no ser yo la que estaba ahí.

Masen notó mi repentino cambio, por lo que abrió sus perfectos ojos verdes y me escrutó con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Tienes que irte? –preguntó educadamente.

-Sí, ya se me hizo tarde –respondí con una media sonrisa.

-Te voy a dejar –dijo, mientras se levantaba del sillón.

Me levanté yo también, tomé mi abrigo y mi bolso que estaban tirados en no-sé-donde y me los puse. Masen tomo su chaqueta gris y las llaves de su Volvo.

-¿Vamos? –preguntó, asentí mientras él tomaba mi mano en la suya y le daba un pequeño apretón.

Tomamos el ascensor en silencio, mientras que él me abrazaba por la cintura y yo me acomodaba en su pecho. Me sentía a gusto así… y mi conciencia no dijo nada para contradecirlo. Esto me estaba gustando.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el subterráneo y caminamos en silencio hasta el Volvo, siempre abrazados y con nuestras manos unidas. La única vez que se separó de mí, fue para abrirme la puerta del copiloto, pero cuando entró, juntó nuestras manos, como le llevaba haciendo durante toda la noche.

Arrancó el coche del estacionamiento y salimos a Manhattan. A pesar de la hora –ya que, al parecer, era pasada medianoche– las calles seguían llenas, como si fueran las seis de la tarde. Mientras conducía, fijé mi vista a las abarrotadas calles.

No me fijé cuando Edward estacionó el Volvo frente a mi departamento, pero estaba tan sumida en mis banales pensamientos, que no me di cuenta. Sentí la mirada curiosa de Edward.

-¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó, mientras volteaba mi rostro y chocaba con sus expresivos ojos verdes.

-Sí… -respondí, suspirando- ¿Me vas a dejar a mi departamento? –pregunté, esbozando una sonrisa.

-Claro –sonrió torcidamente y sentí a mi corazón detenerse por unos segundos.

Me estaba acostumbrando a los pequeños gestos que él tenía hacia mí, me gustaba que él fuera como aquellos hombres que a cada cita que iban, le llevaban un ramo de flores a su prometida. Y secretamente, me gustaba como él me trataba.

Mientras esperábamos el ascensor, lo abracé por el torso, apretándome a él. Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y Edward me abrazó por la cintura, apoyando su mentón en mi cabeza.

Las puertas de ascensor se abrieron y entramos, así abrazados. Me sentía bien así, era cómodo y me abrigaba, ya que me estaba congelando, aún cuando llevaba un sweater y un abrigo. Los brazos de Edward se acomodaban a la delicadeza de mi cintura y mis brazos, frágiles y delgados, se acomodaban a él. Era todo bastante extraño, ya que físicamente nos complementábamos.

_Oh mierda_…

Edward depositó un beso en mi mejilla derecha y la sentí enrojecer fuertemente. Levanté mi rostro que estaba apoyado en su pecho y lo miré con las cejas alzadas. Él solo rió suavemente.

-Me encanta tenerte así, en mis brazos –murmuró despacio, mientras depositaba un beso en mi frente.

-Ahm... –mascullé, sin saber muy bien que decir. Y algo incómoda, claro está.

Por suerte, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y pude respirar tranquila, ya que me sentía un poco incómoda con las cosas que Masen me decía. Aunque, creo que en lo hondo de mi ser, le agradecía que me dijera tales cosas. Casi nunca uno se encuentra con un hombre con modales de principios de siglo y que cada cinco minutos le diera cumplidos.

Llegamos a la puerta 369, que era la de mi apartamento. Mientras abría la puerta, sentí la mirada de Masen en todo momento, y aquello me hizo sentir nerviosa. ¿Estaría pensando en...?

Y antes de emitir cualquier otro pensamiento, Edward me volteó con fuerza y juntó nuestros labios con necesidad, mientras nos adentrábamos en mi departamento.

Por unos segundos, me quedé estática y sin saber que hacer. Pero al cabo de unos segundos, me relajé y le empecé a devolver el beso, mientras caminábamos a tientas por mi departamento.

Sus besos bajaron hasta mi cuello, donde se entretuvo bastante tiempo, mientras que yo enredaba mis dedos en su sedoso cabello. La sensación era extraña, pero malditamente placentera, y me encantaba.

Sus brazos me tomaron de las caderas y me apegué más a él, enredando mis piernas en su cintura, mientras su boca subía y chocaba contra mis labios. Yo no me quedé atrás y empecé, mientras nos besábamos, a desabrocharle la camisa que llevaba puesta.

-Bella, Bella, Bella –dijo entre besos, mientras le quitaba la camisa que estaba usando y caía al suelo con un imperceptible susurro.

No me había dado cuenta donde estábamos ahora, pero estaba sentada en la mesa de comedor que tenía. Mis piernas estaban firmemente agarradas a la cadera de Masen y mis brazos estaban en su cuello. Mientras que él, tenía sus manos firmemente agarradas a mi cintura.

Me di cuenta, no sé si tardíamente, que ambos queríamos eso. Pero quise, aunque no lo quisiera, posponer las cosas un poco más.

Masen se estaba acercando nuevamente, pero le corrí el rostro. Su expresión de estupefacción fue un poema para mí.

-No –susurré, deshaciéndome de su agarre. De un salto, bajé de la mesa y me puse al lado de él. Las luces de Nueva York iluminaban la estancia y hacían que Masen pareciera algo irreal ante mis ojos. Su torso descubierto... no me ayudaba mucho.

-Tienes razón –dijo, cogiendo su camisa y abotonándosela-, es muy pronto -¿Creí sentir la decepción en su voz?

-Gracias –dije y fue de corazón. Lo rodeé con mis brazos, mientras él me estrechaba en sus brazos y depositaba un beso en mi coronilla.

-¿Te veré mañana? –preguntó, acariciando mi cabello.

-Si tú quieres –respondí con una sonrisa.

-Te llamo –dijo y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. Lo acompañé.

-Bueno, adiós –dije, sosteniendo la puerta.

-Adiós, Bella –dijo y posó sus labios delicadamente en los míos.

Luego de unos momentos, se separó de mí y empezó a caminar hacia el ascensor. Me quedé ahí hasta que lo vi perderse por el pasillo que daba al elevador.

Me quedé ahí por unos segundos, mientras me daba cuenta de las cosas que realmente estaban pasando.

¿Estaba sintiendo cosas por _Masen_? ¿_Mi víctima_?

Tuve que tomar uno de los cojines que tenía para no gritar y darme cuenta de lo que me pasaba.

Al parecer, _sí_.

* * *

OMG. Está quedando la **%&$"·**, pero calma, todo se empieza a resolver en los siguientes capítulos.

**Aclaración**: en el capítulo pasado se me olvidó poner que significaba **Vittu**. **Vittu** es una palabra de origen finés y significa perra o zorra. Eso es.

¡¡¡**Millones de gracias por todos su reviews**!!! Y mil perdones por no actualizar cuando dije, pero el insti me tiene loca y el preuniversitario también. Además que salieron unos cuantos problemillas por ahí y me tienen con el mundo dado vuelta.

Gracias, infinitas gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Y **Princess **ya tiene **121 **reviews, **69** favoritos, **64** alertas y **7,394 **visitas en 10 capítulos *o*, es OMEE saber que a tanta gente le gusta la historia, really me hace feliz.

No sé cuanto tiempo tarde en actualizar, pero este y el siguiente cap son más cortitos, por que son "relleno" de la historia, pero que pueden tener cierta participación a futuro. ¿**Les gustó**? A mi sí :3.

Bueno, algo de publicidad: **Bedtime Story** e **Imagined**.

Una de ellas es de mi autoría y la otra es compartida con **Mistakeland**. Dejen reviews y les daré un caramelo con sabor al Cullen que elijan (:

Bueno... ustedes saben que los reviews son el sueldo de un escritor de Fanfics xD. ¿Llegamos a los **150 **comentarios?

**B**esos**&B**ites

**Cristtine**.-

_Pd: Para el prox capitulo, bajen _**I need to know **_de _**Mark Anthony**_. Ya que hay un pequeña sorpresa con esa canción._


	12. Crisis interna

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, todo es de Meyer y Summitt. La historia es de mi autoria y me la adjudico. A mi solamente se me ocurren semejantes delirios xD.

**

* * *

Princess of Lust.**

_(By Cristtine.-_)

**

* * *

XI. Crisis interna.**

_Septiembre 11_.

Estaba en un noventa y nueve por ciento segura que lo que mis ojos estaban viendo, era un sueño.

Oh, sí, era un extraño pero placentero sueño.

Era casi imposible que aquel dios Griego con algo de ángeles estuviera posando sus labios en mi cuello mientras subía sus manos, grandes y tan perfectamente esculpidas como una estatua, por mis muslos, caderas y cintura.

-¿Quién eres? –le pregunté en un susurro entrecortado.

El aludido no levantó su rostro, ya que solo veía su cabello –de un conocido castaño cobrizo- y éste aún seguía en mi cuello, dejando una senda de besos desde mi oído hasta mi clavícula. Lo único que hizo fue reír suavemente en mi cuello, haciéndome cosquillas en el acto. El ángel-dios Griego bajó sus manos hasta mis caderas y presionó levemente con sus pulgares, el hueso de mi cadera.

-Ah –gemí placenteramente y arqueé mi espalda. El ser etéreo –ya que no podía encontrar palabras como para poder asemejarlo a un ser humano común y corriente– levantó su rostro y al fin pude verlo.

Lo que vi, me dejó pasmada: su rostro parecía cincelado por algún artista antiguo; su mandíbula era de facciones fuertes, pero raramente a su vez, era muy delicada; su frente era perfecta y sus labios se veían suaves y algo carnosos. Pero sus ojos fueron los que me dejaron muda: sus orbes estaban enmarcadas por unas largas pestañas y unas espesas cejas, donde de bajo de todo eso, se asomaban un hermoso color verde esmeralda.

-Soy tu perdición –respondió el dios-ángel con un murmullo suave.

Y la verdad llegó a mí como un relámpago.

-¡No! –grité y me senté abruptamente en mi cama, bañada en sudor y muy agitada.

¿Qué demonios había soñado?

_Estúpida mente y sus deseos inconscientes_, pensé con una mueca mientras me agarraba el pecho con mi mano derecha. Agitada y con el ritmo cardíaco a mil, me aovillé en la cama.

Las cosas venían a mi mente tan rápido que no me daban tiempo para respirar y pensar con claridad.

_No_, no no… esto no puede pasar. ¡No puede estar pasando, maldita sea!

Junté mis rodillas con el mentón y empecé a mecerme quedamente. Con mi cabeza echa un lío y millones de cosas que pensar, el miedo me empezó a abrumar lentamente.

_Sólo fue un maldito y estúpido sueño_, pensé mientras cerraba mis ojos con fuerza y trataba de que las lágrimas que se estaban acumulando en mis ojos no salieran.

Las cosas no se podían salir de madres; Aro me advirtió que si las cosas se salía de rumbo, ellos me aniquilarían…

Tuve que morderme el dorso de mi mano para no gritar.

Por fortuna, mi teléfono móvil empezó a sonar. Me levanté de la cama y fui a buscar mi bolso, donde sonaba la melodía «Colors» de Amos Lee. El nombre de Alice salía en la pantalla de mi móvil.

-Ho... –no pude terminar mi saludo, ya que Alice empezó a hablar a borbotones.

-¡Bella Swan! –gritó desde el otro lado de la línea–, quiero que me cuentes que demonios estabas haciendo anoche con Edward Masen. Y quiero detalles. Buenos, por lo demás. No quiero explicaciones vagas o ambiguas, quiero cosas claras y que me las cuentes detenidamente. Y ahora, empieza a hablar que el tiempo es oro -¿Cómo había dicho todo eso son respirar? Bueno, después de todo era Alice Cullen.

-Hola Alice, ¿cómo estás? Yo bien, gracias –dije con sarcasmo.

-Bella, no ando de bromitas. Quiero que me cuentes todo ¡ahora! –bramó desde el otro lado.

-¡Uy! Qué genio, Alice –dije con una risita. Escuché bufar por lo bajo a Alice desde el otro lado del auricular–. ¿Por qué mejor no vienes a mi departamento? –le pregunté-, para que nos tomemos un café mientras hablamos –añadí.

-No es mala idea –dijo pensativa–. ¡Estaré ahí en unos minutos! –dijo y cortó la comunicación.

Mientras esperaba que llegara Alice, empecé a ordenar un poco mi hogar, tenía cosas por todas partes. Mal que mal, había estado en «otras cosas» los últimos días y, por lo demás, bastante ocupada con la misión.

A los minutos después, tocaron la puerta, dónde una sonriente Alice me esperaba.

-Hol... –pero mi saludo quedó ahí, ya que la pequeña duendecillo me empujó con sus frágiles brazos hasta el sillón, luego en tiempo récord, cerró la puerta y se sentó en la mesa ratona, al frente mío.

-¡Quiero saberlo todo! –gritó emocionada, mientras saltaba en su asiento.

-¿Qué quieres saber? –suspiré.

-¿Entiendes la palabra to-do? –separó la última palabra en dos sílabas, mientras alzaba una de sus depiladas cejas.

-Sí –afirme.

-¿Entonces? –preguntó con un puchero.

-Hum… empecemos –dije con una sonrisa.

Empecé a contarle mi velada a Alice, que se mantuvo inusualmente callada durante todo mi relato. Alguna que otra vez soltaba un «hum» o «ah» o contenía la respiración sorprendida. Cuando terminé y le conté lo que había ocurrido en la mesa del comedor de mi apartamento, se quedó en un completo silencio.

-Eso es todo –terminé y Alice –con el rostro pensativo y aún callada– permaneció en ese estado–. ¿No me vas a decir nada? –inquirí, frunciendo el ceño un poco.

-No-lo-creo –soltó de pronto– ¡Bella, eres una genio! –me abrazó por unos momentos.

-Lo sé –dije jactanciosamente.

-¿Y están saliendo? –curioseó.

-Hum… ¿Sí? –sonó como a pregunta. Alice me miró ceñuda–. Bueno, no sé. Él aún está con Denali. Y parte de la misión es separarlo de ella.

-Oh, de veras. La misión –murmuró algo sombría.

-Bella, ¿te has detenido a pensar que pasaría si Masen se llega a enamorar de ti? –preguntó seria y sin ninguna pizca de humor.

Sus palabras me calaron hondo, dejándome sin habla por unos momentos. La misión. Ya casi se me había olvidado por qué lo estaba haciendo.

-¡Bella! –Alice chasqueó sus dedos en mi cara–, ¿lo has pensado o no? –inquirió.

-No. Ni siquiera se me había ocurrido pensar en tamaña estupidez –dije desdeñosa.

-No es una estupidez jugar con los sentimientos de otro –comentó con voz solemne–. Bella, escúchame, ten cuidado con los sentimientos de Masen. Mal que mal, tienes que pedirle que deje a Denali y que no se case con ella. Y para eso debe de haber algo muy fuerte entre ustedes dos –añadió y la sensación y el pensamiento que cruzaron por mi mente en ese momento, no fueron nada agradables.

-No –supliqué con voz desesperada–. No, por favor no lo digas –susurré con desesperación.

-Tienes que enamoraré de él y él de ti para llevar a cabo la misión.

* * *

**Aclaro todo antes que empiecen a maldecir**: En los primeros capítulos, se dice que Bella tiene que hacer que Masen caiga ante Bella, pero en ningún momento se dice que Bella tiene que enamorar a Masen, al contrario, tiene que evitarlo. Pero, ahora Alice todopoderosa, vino a poner a Bella en aprietos, por que Alice tiene razón; si quiere que la misión funcione, tiene que enamorar a Masen para que deje a Denali y así proseguir con la misión. Y si ella empieza a enamorar a Masen, se supone que el sentimiento puede o no ser recíproco. Por lo que bella tiene que "**enamorarse**" de Masen. Bueno, ya hablé mucho y adelanté como 5 capítulos de historia. No, mentira xD.

Bueno, es cortito pero cundidor. Este capitulo tiene una gran trascendencia a futuro, por lo que tiene que estar atentas.

Bueno, no tiene EdxBella, pero ¿**Les gustó**? A mi algo xD, ya saben, no me gustan muchos mis capis, nunca me he encontrado una buena escritora u_u.

Well, espero sus **reviews **con ansias y Millones de gracias a todas las personas que se toman su tiempo para dejar un comentario a esta pequeña y humilde escritora, a la cual tiene que soportar con sus delirios xD. Ahora sí, ¿**llegamos a los 150** **reviews**?.

Actualicé antes xD, pero es por que el capi lo hice en unas horas libres que tenía en el insti. Ahora estoy escribiendo 3 capítulos simultáneamente. Les dejaré **spoliers**, pero sólo los nombres de los capis que se viene ahora: "**Mundo dado vuelta**" "**Regalo sorpresa**" y "**Procedimientos para llegar a un común acuerdo**". En este último me inspiré con la canción de **Pxndx** del mismo nombre. Están en orden por lo demás, así que vayan imaginándose que se viene en el fic.

Well, no las aburro más (:. **Bedtime Story** puede que la actualice entre el sábado o el domingo, todo depende de mi tiempo libre.

Bites y gracias por todos los comentarios. Chicas ¡son las mejores, os juro!.

**Cristtine**.- :3

_Pd: ¿Vieron el tráiler de __**New Moon**__? Os juro, fue lo ME-JOR de la vida. Lloré y me emocioné. E hiperventilé cuando salió Jacob y se transformó en Hombre Lobo. Ya quiero que sean noviembre!!!!!!_


	13. Mundo dado vuelta

**Mis niñas chilenas: 26 de noviembre es el gran día, ese día tendrémos Luna Nueva en Chile *o***

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, todo es de Meyer y Summit. La historia es de mi autoría, por lo que me la adjudico

**

* * *

Princess of Lust**.

(_By Cristtine.-_)

**

* * *

XII.** **Mundo dado vuelta.**

_Septiembre 11, 14:35 p.m._

—¡Pero por qué! —Grité con todas mis fuerzas una vez más, golpeando la muralla con una fuerza casi imposible para mí—. Alice, te odio por esto —Mascullé con rabia, mientras me mordía el labio y las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo hace momentos atrás, se desbordaban con ímpetu por mis ojos marrones.

Apoyé mi cabeza en la pared y sentí mis rodillas tocar el piso mientras apoyaba mis manos en el frío suelo. Las cosas, definitivamente, se estaban saliendo de su rumbo original. En éste momento, no tenía control alguno de mis emociones, pensamiento, corazón…

Ahogué un grito con un sollozo que salió de mi garganta, tan anudada que me costaba hasta respirar.

Me sentía carente de todo, pero a su vez, me sentía llena de todo. Mis pensamientos estaban hechos un lío y necesitaba algo para tranquilizarme. O alguien.

—¡Te odio! —Grité a la nada, mientras me desplomaba y caía aovillada al suelo. Las lágrimas no hacían nada por detener su camino desde mis orbes hasta mis mejillas, dónde ahí se estrellaban contra el suelo.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve así, pensando sin pensar y llorando sin sentir las lágrimas que corrían por mis mejillas. Pero sentía miedo frente a la perspectiva del futuro, sentía mucho, mucho miedo.

Era un miedo… _irracional_. Nunca en mi vida había temido tanto sobre algo que _no_ iba a pasar nunca. _Jamás_.

Después de que Alice dijo aquello, literalmente, la eché de mi apartamento. Pero antes de irse, unas palabras que dijo a modo de despedida, me calaron hondo de mí.

—No digas que no te lo advertí, Bella. Tienes que hacerlo. Es uno de tus objetivos —dijo y salió con la mirada triste de mi hogar.

Ahogué otro sollozo.

La melodía Colors empezó a sonar a lo lejos. Todo lo veía difuso y me sentía mareada. Me acerqué a la mesa ratona, dónde mi celular vibraba y sonaba. En la pantalla, el nombre de Edward salía.

El móvil me tembló en la mano cuando lo tomé y los sollozos, que habían remitido, se acrecentaron más. Apreté el botón y me llevé el aparato al oído.

—_¿Bella?_ —Dijo con su aterciopelada voz.

—Ed-Edward —Hipé y la voz se me quebró con un sollozo.

—_¿Bella te ocurre algo? ¿Estás bien? _—Su voz preocupada tuvo un doble efecto en mí: me sentí agradecida por su preocupación, pero a la vez, me sentí fatal por lo que tendría que hacer a futuro.

—Ven… —Solté las palabras mientras sollozaba y me desplomaba por segunda vez–, sólo ven a mi departamento –Dije con un sollozo.

—_Estaré ahí en cinco minutos_ —Dijo con voz contenida y pude sentir su preocupación.

—Hay una llave debajo del extintor, para que abras cuando llegues —Añadí y corté la comunicación.

No supe muy bien como llegué a mi habitación, pero sentí la suavidad de las sábanas de mis brazos y en mis piernas, ya que aún andaba con el top y los shorts de mi pijama.

No sabía muy bien a ciencia cierta la razón de porqué le había pedido a la última persona que quería ver, viniera a mi hogar, pero necesitaba darme cuenta, asegurarme de que no me pasaba nada con él.

Pasaron algunos momentos, en los cuales me tranquilicé y los sollozos aminoraron. Sentía mis ojos hinchados y la garganta anudada y seca de tanto llorar. Nunca había llorado tanto y… sin tener algún motivo coherente para hacerlo.

Mis labios se curvaron en una diminuta sonrisa.

—Te ves mucho más linda cuando sonríes —Dijo una voz aterciopelada.

Levanté un poco mi rostro, que estaba hundido en las almohadas de mi cama. Edward estaba apoyado en el umbral de la puerta y tenía aquella sonrisa torcida adornada en su rostro. Le sonreí de vuelta, pero sin mucha convicción.

—Hola… —mascullé con la voz algo anudada.

—¿Qué te ocurrió, mi Bella? —preguntó, mientras se acercaba y sentaba en el borde de mi cama. Suspiré.

—No lo sé —mentí descaradamente, no podía contarle lo que me estaba ocurriendo.

—Sea lo que sea, estoy aquí, no lo olvides —susurró dulcemente. Me incorporé, ya que estaba acostada, y me senté cerca de él. Sus ojos tenían una intensidad indescriptible, que me nubló los pensamientos por algunos instantes.

—Gracias —murmuré y junté mis labios con los de él.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, besándonos dulcemente. Necesitaba saber, comprobar que no era cierto lo que Alice me había dicho. Y no, había algo que aún me decía que Alice tenía razón.

Nos separamos lentamente, tratando de no romper aquella extraña cosa que nos unía. Masen me abrazó por la espalda y me apegué más a él.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy? —dije sin saber muy bien la razón.

—No ¿por? —inquirió por lo bajo, mientras acariciaba mi pelo distraídamente.

—Me gustaría que pasaras el día conmigo —solté de pronto. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho, me tapé la boca con mis manos.

Era una…

—Me encantaría estar contigo —su voz sonó amable y llena de ternura.

… Idiota.

—No es necesario, eres libre —bromeé un poco, tratando de no quedar como una arrastrada.

—Pero hoy quiero ser tu _prisionero_ —su tono era sugerente y millones de ideas —unas no muy puras, otras, bastante puras— vinieron a mi mente a la velocidad de la luz.

—Gracias, otra vez —sonreí y su sonrisa torcida apareció por su rostro

—No hay de que, Bella.

* * *

—Cuéntame algo que nadie sepa —dijo con repentino tono alegre. Eran casi las diez de la noche y estábamos acostados en mi cama, comiendo millones de porquerías dulces y saladas, mientras veíamos una película en la televisión.

—Mmm… —tiré un maní al aire, mientras trataba de agarrarlo con la boca. Obviamente fallé estrepitosamente y Edward se rió musicalmente de mi intento fallido. Le pegué suavemente en el hombro—, ¿Quieres saber o no? —inquirí, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—Claro —respondió, echándose un puñado de M&Ms a la boca.

—Hum, cuando cumplí cinco años, me regalaron la casa de Barbie y ese mismo día, mientras caminaba a la sala, me tropecé con ella y me caí encima de la casa de Barbie —reí suavemente, a mi solamente me ocurren esas cosas.

—Mmm —sacó unas Oreos y las untó con mantequilla de maní—, ¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños? —curioseó mientras se echaba la galleta a la boca.

—Trece de septiembre —respondí sin pensarlo dos veces y me atraganté con lo que estaba comiendo.

—Oh, es este viernes —comentó, más para sí mismo que para mi. Empecé a rezar para que no se le ocurriera nada… extraño—, ¿Tienes planes para ese día? —preguntó.

—No.

—Okay —su voz sonaba con un leve tono de diversión. Rogué al cielo y a todos los santos que no estuviera planeando algo.

—Supongo que ese día saldré con Alice, Jane y los demás a bailar por ahí o a tomar algo. O puede que me quede en casa no haciendo nada —respondí tranquilamente.

—¿Cuántos años vas a cumplir? —preguntó, mientras veía la televisión y comía unas Pringles del envase.

—Me da vergüenza decirlo —dije, completamente sonrojada. Edward se volteó a verme con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—¿Y se podría saber por que a la señorita le da vergüenza? —preguntó divertido.

—No lo sé, supongo por que cada vez me acerco más a los temidos treinta —me excusé pobremente.

—Bella, me ofendes —dijo dramáticamente—, voy a cumplir treinta y uno el año que viene y tu me estás tratando como a un viejo —me carcajeé.

—Vale, tu ganas. Cumplo veintiséis años el viernes —dije no muy convencida aún. Cumplir veintiséis años no me era de mucho agrado.

—¿Sabes algo?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ese día te daré algo especial —comentó.

—¡No! Edward, gracias, pero no. No necesito nada —Edward me miró por unos instantes, deslumbrándome por unos momentos.

—¿Por favor? —se acercó unos centímetros a mi. Nuestros labios se rozaban y nuestras frentes estaban juntas. Su respiración era pausada y su dulce aliento impactaba de lleno en mi cara. Ya había caído.

—Dame lo que tu quieras —susurré en sus labios.

—Aquello tenlo por seguro —su voz tenía un toque de picardía que no logré comprender del todo, pero luego de eso nada más me importó, ya que sus labios, con sabor a mantequilla de maní, estaban saboreando los míos.

De lo único que estaba segura en ese momento, era que el viernes llegara lo más pronto posible.

* * *

:O, ACTUALICÉ!!!! ESTO ES UN MILAGRO, SEÑORES!!! xD.

Really, las/os amo por aguantarme tanto y esperar un nuevo (y mediocre) capítulo de Princess. Well, ya se adelanta algo del proximo cap y el que viene, ya que están bastante buenos.

No sé si han leído mi **profile** o **seven things **(fic de mi autoría), pero tengo una dolencia al corazón más o menos grave. Pero ya estoy mejor, me hice los exámenes y es algo de por vida, pero puedo vivir perfectamente con ello. Y sigo reiterando las gracias a todas aquellas hermosas personas que se han preocupado por mí. Millones de gracias.

Y millones de gracias por que ya pasamos los **150 reviews!!**. Princess ya tiene **153 reviews**, **85** favoritos, **71** alertas y ¡**10,753** visitas! en sólo 12 capítulos. Lo digo, son geniales...

Y ¡ya me queda una prueba y termino mis semestrales! Sí y seré libre por dos semanas *o*. Trataré de actualizar en esas 2 semanas, pero no garantizo nada. Ya que me voy de vacaciones, veo HP6 *-* y me voy de trabajos de invierno por dos semanas.

Y eso, ojala que les guste y mil disculpas por la tardanza.

Os amo!

**Cristtine**.-


	14. Regalo Sorpresa

**Princess of Lust.**

_(By Cristtine.-)_

**

* * *

XIII. Regalo sorpresa**

_Septiembre 13_.

—Bella —susurró una aterciopelada voz en mi oído.

—¿Hmm? —mis ojos me pesaban en demasía, no podía abrirlos, ya que el sueño que tenía era horrible, y por lo demás, no tenía ánimo ninguno de despertar.

—Es hora de despertarse —susurró nuevamente, mandándome millones de escalofríos a todo mi cuerpo. Su brazo rodeó mi cintura por encima de la ropa de cama.

—¿Edward? —mascullé mientras bostezaba perezosamente. Parpadeé un par de veces para acostumbrarme a la luz que entraba por mi ventana.

—Sí, Bella, soy yo —pude ver claramente su sonrisa torcida, alumbrando todo su rostro.

—¿Cómo entraste? —pregunté alarmada, mientras me sentaba en la cama. Edward me miró confundido—. ¿Con la llave debajo del extintor? —Masen asintió levemente, mientras su sonrisa aparecía nuevamente.

—Pensé en venirte a ver…

—… A las —miré el reloj de mi mesita de noche—… diez y veinte de la mañana —estaba de mal humor, lo único que quería era dormir hasta decir basta. Edward me miró con diversión, bufé por lo bajo—. ¿Y podría saber yo el motivo de tu visita a las diez de la madrugada? —Masen rió suavemente.

—Quería verte —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y…? —sabía que se traía algo en manos, pero preferí callar.

—Pensaba que hoy en la noche podríamos salir —soltó de golpe. No sé si fui yo o mi imaginación que anda muy activa hoy, pero creí notar cierto rubor en sus mejillas y el tono de vergüenza en él.

—Oh, supongo que… estaría bien —ya llamaría a Alice para cancelar nuestros planes.

Habíamos decidido hoy salir con los chicos de la agencia; Rose, Emmett, Jane, Demetri, Jasper y Alice. Iríamos a algún bar a tomar algún trago o a bailar, mal que mal, hoy era mi cumpleaños número veintiséis. Y no todos los días uno cumple años.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó al ver mi rostro serio.

—No, nada Edward —sonreí de medio lado—. Sólo que tengo que llamar a Alice por algo del trabajo —mentí con descaro. Edward asintió despacio.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó, mientras tomaba mi móvil de la mesita de noche. Su pregunta me sorprendió del todo, era extraño que él me preguntara eso así como así. Le miré con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—¿Sí? —pareció una pregunta. Edward se rió despacio—. Tengo algo de apetito —respondí encogiéndome de hombros, mientras marcaba el número de Alice.

—Es que me tomé la libertad de prepararte algo para desayunar —dijo con un tono que se me antojó de lo más tierno.

«_Bella, para, no puedes pensar eso_». Mi conciencia habló y me petrifiqué en el acto, pero Masen no lo notó al parecer, ya que estaba mirando hacia cualquier lugar. Sacudí levemente mi cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos.

—Gracias —le sonreí abiertamente. Esta era la primera víctima que tenía que se comportaba tan amablemente conmigo—. ¿Puedo…? —le mostré el móvil, en señal que quería algo de sana privacidad. Masen asintió y me dio un beso en la frente antes de salir por la puerta de mi dormitorio.

Apreté el botón de llamada y solamente tuve que esperar un tono para que la hiperventilada voz de Alice sonara por el auricular.

—_¡Bella Swan! _—chilló.

—¡Alice Cullen! —ahora fui yo la que chillé al más puro estilo de Alice.

—_¡Amiga! Lo siento, de verdad, pensé que jamás nunca me volverías a hablar después de lo que te dije el otro día, realmente lo siento, no sé en que estaba pensando_.

—Alice, para —la detuve antes de que empezara nuevamente con su verborrea de palabras—. Mira, de verdad, puede que tengas algo de razón, aunque más bien creo que tienes el cero coma un por ciento de certeza en lo que dijiste —Alice se carcajeó suavemente desde el otro lado de la línea—. Yo sé como llevaré esta misión a cabo, yo solamente necesito el apoyo de ti y de todos los chicos para esto y juro que me sentiré bien con eso.

—_Bella, de verdad, gracias por tratar de comprender a esta loca y sus_ delirios —reí suavemente—. _Y, ahora ¿cómo van las cosas con Masen? _—preguntó evidentemente entusiasmada con el tema.

—Bien —Alice bufó, rolé mis ojos—. Edward me invitó a salir hoy… —Alice gritó emocionada—, y por eso te llamaba, para cancelar nuestra salida con los chicos.

—_Oh, está bien, no te preocupes Bella_.

—Gracias Alice.

—_¿Pero que te pondrás hoy para salir? _—inquirió Alice. Oh, oh, cuando Alice empleaba aquellas palabras, siempre me olía a tarde de compras.

—No sé, realmente me tiene sin cuidado —respondí mirando fijamente mis uñas.

—_Bella, no me obligues a usar métodos de torturas_ —dijo con tono sombrío.

—Alice, ni se te ocurra —le advertí.

—_Bella, por dios, es tu cumpleaños…_ —el otro lado de la línea se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, luego rompió en grititos— _¡Bella! Que bobada la mía, dios santo ¡Feliz cumpleaños!_ —exclamó.

—Gracias Alice. Eres la primera persona en decírmelo hoy —sonreí de medio lado, aunque sabía que ella no podía verme—. Masen vino sorpresivamente a mi departamento hoy y aún no me canta _las mañanitas_ —dije esta última palabra en español. Mi amiga rió audiblemente.

—Pobre Bella —dijo en un perfecto español—. _Pero ¿cómo es eso que ahora está en tu departamento? ¿Pasó la noche contigo?_ —preguntó en un tono que dejaba más de una duda.

—No, Alice. Hoy en la mañana me desperté y él estaba ahí, acostado a mi lado.

—_Aún no comprendo_ —dijo con duda.

Le relaté brevemente lo que había ocurrido después de que ella se hubiera ido de mi departamento, le conté lo que habíamos conversado y lo que «supuestamente» me iba a regalar hoy. Aunque a decir verdad, no me imaginaba que iba a ser.

—_¿A si que Edward Masen te va a dar un regalo misterioso?_

—Algo así —respondí a la par que mi estómago rugía por la falta de alimentos. Fruncí los labios—, aunque creo que el súper regalo especial va a ser una salida para nosotros dos hoy.

—_No lo creo_ —dijo convencida. Ya sabía que Alice tenía una especie de sexto sentido para algunas cosas, como «predecir» algo—. _Yo se que esta velada va a ser… inolvidable_ —buscó el vocablo para que se ajustara a la situación.

—Ya… y yo soy adivina —solté con sarcasmo—. Alice, no me haré expectativas, simplemente será una salida a comer y se torna especial por que es mi cumpleaños.

—_Bella, confía en mí. Hoy de ordinario no va a tener nada, créeme._

—Lo haré —suspiré mientras rolaba mis orbes.

—_Ya sé que te pondrás hoy, Bella_ —dijo luego de unos segundos en silencio, fruncí el ceño a la par de los labios—. _Te mandaré un vestido azul que compré hace unos días y sé que te verás divina en él. Ponte unos zapatos negros que vi que tenías en tu clóset, son con poco taco y le vienen a la perfección con el vestido. El vestido va a llegar a eso de las siete de la noche, para que estés atenta. Y procura maquillarte, ya sabes, resaltando tus ojos y labios_ —terminó Alice, después de hacerme una nota mental de todo lo que había dicho.

—¿Listo, madame Alice? —pregunté con diversión.

—_Sí._

—Okay, te dejo, Masen me espera —Alice chilló tan fuerte que tuve que separar un poco el móvil de mi oído—. Adiós, Alice.

—_Adiós, Bella_ —dijo y corté la comunicación.

Me levanté de mi cama, me calcé mis pantuflas rosadas (ahora me arrepiento del color idiota que compré) y abrí la puerta de mi dormitorio, ya que Masen la había cerrado, para encontrarme frente a frente con un ramo gigante de flores.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Bella —dijo Edward, asomando su rostro por uno de los costados del ramo de flores.

Me quedé atónita por el gesto que había tenido. El ramo tenía flores de todos los colores y formas y al centro de éste, se encontraba un rosa de color azul, algo extraño, pero que le daba un toque algo especial a todo el conjunto de flores.

No sé como estaba mi rostro, pero sentí las lágrimas agolparse en mis orbes. Pero las retuve a tiempo, no quería que él me viera llorar, no me gustaba mostrarme débil ante los demás.

Edward dejó el ramo a un lado y yo me tiré a abrazarlo, enrollando mis brazos en su cuello mientras que él me abrazaba por la cintura. Estuvimos así unos segundos en silencio, mientras trataba de asimilar que aquel hombre, que sin conocerme del todo bien, estuviera regalándome flores para mi cumpleaños.

—Gracias, Edward, de verdad —dije dándole un beso en la mejilla. Sentí sus brazos ceñirse aún más a mi cintura, ya que, prácticamente, estaba colgando de su cuello.

—No hay de qué —respondió sin más.

Me solté de su cuello y sentí mis pies tocar suelo firme. Las manos de Edward aún seguían en mi cintura y yo puse mis manos en torso (llevaba una remera Polo de color azul oscura que resaltaba el color de sus ojos). Las dejé ahí un buen rato, en el cual ninguno dijo nada, yo estaba muy sumida en mis pensamientos y al parecer, el también.

Apoyó su frente en la mía, mientras sentía su mirada fija en mí. A mí, las moquetas del suelo me resultaban más interesantes que sus orbes verdes mirándome fijamente, pero no pude resistirlo más y tuve la ocurrencia de subir mi mirada y verlo directamente a los ojos.

Su mirada resultaba quemante, tanto, que perdí un latido cuando lo vi. Sus orbes expresaban tanto y a su vez era tan difícil de descifrar que era lo que realmente estaba sintiendo.

Lo miré unos segundos más y lo besé. Mientras nos besábamos, me acercó más a él –si es que aquello era posible- casi anulando nuestra distancia. Sus labios me resultaron deliciosamente más dulces que la vez pasada y quise profundizar nuestro beso.

Era mejor de lo pensado. Su sabor lo podía sentir en toda su magnitud, mientras sentía su lengua en mis labios, boca, acariciando la mía, etc. Besando, simplemente, era perfecto y no me arrepiento de pensarlo.

Nos separamos lentamente, pero sin separarnos. Sus manos subieron a mi cuello y me obligó a subir mi rostro, hasta mirarlo de frente.

—Cumpleaños feliz… —empezó a cantar con una voz muy melodiosa, pero le corté poniendo mis dedos en sus labios. Me miró con sorpresa mientras sonreía abiertamente.

—Gracias, pero me gustan más _las mañanitas _—dije y su musical risa retumbó por el departamento.

—Lo siento, pero no me la se como para poder cantártela —ahora fui yo la que se rió.

—Y gracias nuevamente por el regalo. Las flores están preciosas —dije mientras me agachaba a tomar el ramo que estaba en el suelo y caminaba hacia la sala, donde había un desayuno para dos. El apetito se me disparó a las nubes, no me había dado que tenía mucha hambre.

—Las flores no son mi regalo sorpresa —su voz tenía un leve tono de misterio.

—¿Ah no? —dejé el ramo en la mesa del comedor y me volteé—, ¿Y se puede saber que es? —inquirí, levantado una ceja.

—Bella, es una sor-pre-sa —bufé inconforme, cruzándome de brazos—. Y se supone que la persona que reciba el regalo se tiene que «sorprender» —me rodeó la cintura con sus brazos, abrazándome.

—Nunca me han gustado las sorpresas —comenté con un murmullo.

—Pero esta, te va a encantar —susurró en mi oído sugestivamente.

Y con esa interrogante, me resigné a esperar hasta la noche para ver mi regalo.

* * *

—Edward ¿es necesario todo esto? —pregunté cuando vi que me iba a tapar los ojos con una pañoleta negra.

—Es necesario, Bella —respondió con un suspiro—. Y por otra parte —se situó detrás de mí y rodeó con su brazo mi cintura—, te ves tentadoramente hermosa hoy —susurró en mi oído, mandándome millones de escalofríos.

El vestido que me había mandado Alice era de un azul profundo, con tirantes que se cruzaban en la espalda y que me llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla. Era ceñido en la parte de la cintura y luego se soltaba desde las caderas hasta en fin de éste. En la parte del busto, tenía un bordado de flores de un color azul un poco más claro que el vestido que terminaba en la parte de la espalda. Llevaba los zapatos que Alice me había dicho y me había peinado; marqué más mis ondas en el cabello y lo dejé suelto y me maquillé con un labial rojo oscuro en los labios y sombra café clara en los párpados.

Simplemente, me veía «tentadoramente hermosa», cómo había dicho Masen.

—Gracias —volteé mi rostro, él me sonreía torcidamente—, tu igual te ves bien —le devolví el cumplido, mientras mis mejillas se cubrían de un leve carmín.

La palabra «bien» no alcanzaba a describir como Edward se veía hoy. Llevaba unos pantalones de tela negros, una camisa blanca abierta en los dos primeros botones y un una chaqueta del mismo color que el pantalón. Al parecer, había tratado de peinarse, pero al contrario, se había despeinado más su broncíneo cabello, dándole un toque mortalmente sexy a su aspecto.

Argh, las ganas de arrancarle esa camisa de la forma más salvaje no me las quitaba nadie. Así que me mordí la lengua para no cometer ninguna estupidez.

—Gracias Bella —dijo musicalmente en mi oído—. Y ahora si me permites —puso la pañoleta justo al frente de mis ojos, pero lo detuve.

—¿Es _realmente _necesario? —supliqué para que no fuera cierto.

—Bella, por enésima vez, sí, es parte de la sorpresa —oh, aquello alertó mis sentidos. Supongo que la sorpresa iba a ser muy magnífica como para llevarme con los ojos cubiertos.

—Oh bueno, si no hay más remedio —me encogí de hombros. Edward puso nuevamente la pañoleta en mis ojos y la amarró—. Edward ¿qué pasa si tropiezo o me caigo? Es que soy un imán para tropezarme y tener accidentes —me excusé pobremente.

Sentí la mano de Edward en la mía y me dio un suave apretón.

—No dejaré que nada te ocurra, Bella —susurró con una cadencia exquisita. Sentí sus labios por una fracción de segundo en los míos y luego me sacó del apartamento.

Sentí el ascensor abrirse y al segundo después –o yo estaba muy despistada, ya que Masen cada tanto acariciaba mis hombros o me besaba la coronilla-, sentí la brisa fría propia del cambio de estación. Ya habíamos salido del edificio y ahora, al parecer, nos dirigíamos al Volvo plateado de Edward.

Yo estaba, literalmente, a ciegas, por lo que Edward actuaba de lazarillo. Escuché como me abría la puerta del Volvo (él siempre tan caballeroso) y él mismo me ayudó a sentarme.

—Edward, soy capaz de sentarme perfectamente —dije algo molesta. Escuché la risa de Edward al lado mío, al parecer ya se había puesto en marcha hacia el lugar dónde nos dirigíamos.

—Pero como bien tú dijiste, te puedes caer o tropezar —bufé mientras me cruzaba de brazos. Sentí la mano de Edward en mi brazo, mientras trataba de tomarme una mano. Al fin, tomó mi mano izquierda y empezó con su pulgar a trazar formas sin sentido en el dorso de mi mano.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve sumida en mis pensamientos, pero sentí que el coche se detenía y a los segundos después Edward abría la puerta del copiloto para que pudiera salir.

—¿Ya me puedo quitar la venda de los ojos? —pregunté, ya un poco harta de estar a ciegas.

—Aún no, Bella, aún no —me tomó nuevamente de la mano mientras caminábamos.

Pude sentir el ensordecedor ruido de las calles de Nueva York, por lo que pude predecir que estábamos yendo a un lugar muy central o muy concurrido. Oí el sonido metálico de una puerta abrirse ante nosotros, el tradicional saludo que a uno le dan cuando entra a un lugar muy elegante y el cambio de temperatura; de frío a cálido. Además de aquel murmullo suave propio de los lugares muy concurridos.

—¿Edward, dónde estamos? —pregunté ladeando un poco la cabeza hacia la derecha, ya que esa era la mano que el tomaba.

—En… un lugar muy lindo —respondió y se rió suavemente.

Bufé por lo bajo mientras seguíamos caminando. _Me debo de ver idiota con una venda en los ojos_, pensé con una mueca y cuando pensaba cuánto más íbamos a caminar, Edward se detuvo.

—¿Ya me la puedo quitar? —pregunté por segunda vez en la noche.

Edward se situó detrás de mí y llevó sus manos al nudo que había hecho. Lo deshizo y una puerta de madera apareció ante mis ojos. Masen empujó levemente la puerta y ésta se abrió.

Y lo que vieron mis ojos, me dejó total y completamente muda y sorprendida.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Bella! —gritaron más de cincuenta personas al unísono.

—¿Q-qué? —tartamudeé completamente sorprendida. Mis ojos estaban abiertos ante la sorpresa.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Bella —susurró Masen en mi oído, mientras me llevaba hasta donde se encontraban los invitados.

Alice se encontraba ahí, junto con Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett y todos los demás. Había algunos compañeros de la agencia –que obviamente habían sido invitados por Alice, ya que Edward supone que son de la revista donde trabajo- y lo que más me sorprendió del todo, fue ver a Angela y Ben, amigos de la secundaria cuando estaba en Forks.

—¡Oh dios mío! —exclamé con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. ¿Angela, Ben? —me solté de Edward y corrí a abrazarlos a los dos. Ellos eran novios desde que yo tenía dieciséis, en aquel tiempo donde todo era color de rosa y la vida me sonreía y se extendía a mis anchas.

—¡Bella! Por dios, estás muy cambiada —Angela me abrazó por unos segundos—. Realmente se te ha extrañado estos años por allá —susurró imperceptiblemente.

—Yo igual los he extrañado, chicos —los miré, mientras me enjugabas las lágrimas. Me fijé que Angela llevaba un anillo dorado en su mano izquierda—. No-lo-creo —dije sorprendida y me llevaba una mano al pecho— ¿Ya dieron el sí? —les pregunté.

—Fue hace unos meses, Bella —respondió Ben—. Perdimos tu número y tu dirección de Nueva York, pero una amiga tuya nos contactó —Ben miró a Alice. Ya se lo agradecería a ella por darme este regalo—. Estamos realmente felices por verte —ahora fue Ben el que me abrazó por unos segundos.

—¡Bella! —gritó Alice, llamándome. Corrí hacia donde ella se encontraba y la abracé por unos momentos—. Felicidades, Bella —dijo mi amiga.

—Gracias Alice.

Luego, una batahola de personas –algunas conocidas, otras no tanto- se acercaron a mí para darme un saludo de cumpleaños. Edward -que se había acercado a mí luego de saludar a Alice- estaba al lado mío, con nuestras manos entrelazadas, acompañándome mientras las personas me saludaban animadamente, felicitándome por cumplir un año más de vida.

—¡Bella! —sentí suave voz de Esme que me llamaba. Estaba acompañada por Carlisle, su esposo—. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —me abrazó unos instantes y luego Carlisle me abrazó.

—Gracias señores Cullen —ambos me miraron con el ceño levemente fruncido. Me reí nerviosamente—… Carlisle y Esme —me corregí.

—Alice nos llamó ayer en la noche para que viniéramos a tu fiesta —comentó Esme y luego se percató de la presencia de Edward—. ¿Y este apuesto joven es…?

—Edward Masen, señora. Un placer —estrechó suavemente su mano, luego estrechó la de Carlisle.

—¿Tu no eres pariente de Charlotte Masen? —preguntó Carlisle con una media sonrisa.

—¿Charlotte Masen, de Chicago? —levantó una ceja con curiosidad. No sé por que, pero algo me olía mal…

—La misma —repuso Carlisle con una flamante sonrisa—. ¿Es pariente tuyo? —Oh, no. Dios mío júrame que esto no se va a poner más horrible de lo que parece.

—Sí, lo es. Es la hermana de mi madre —no, no ¡no!… que no ser cierto por favor.

—Oh… pero que pequeño es el mundo, querida —miró a Esme y luego nos sonrió a todos—, ella es amiga muy íntima de la familia, la conozco desde que éramos niños —el corazón se me sobresaltó de sobremanera—. Y, además, Esme le está haciendo unos arreglos en su jardín… —desde ahí, no empecé a escuchar nada más. Las ganas de salir corriendo de ese lugar no me las quitaba nadie, simplemente, quería desaparecer de ahí o que la tierra me tragara en ese mismo instante. Las cosas se habían puesto peligrosas ya que Alice y su hermano tenían cierta "relación" con la familia de Edward.

Las cosas no se podían poner peor…

—¡Alice, querida! —llamó Carlisle a su hija. Ella vino danzando de la mano de Jasper, al parecer, él ya había sido presentado a la familia, al igual que su hermana—. ¿Recuerdas a Charlotte Masen, mi amiga de toda la vida? —preguntó Carlisle a su hija. Yo era una muda espectadora de todo lo que ocurría en esa sala. Los demás estaban sentados, charlando, ó comían lo que estaba en las mesas.

—Sí, algo —sentí la dubitación en su voz.

—Edward, el amigo de Bella, es su sobrino —a Carlisle le parecía absolutamente fabuloso el encontrarse con el sobrino de su amiga. A mi, no me causaba gracia.

—Oh. Con razón, algo en él me recordaba a Charlotte —Alice esbozó una sonrisa muy bien disimulada con el terror y Jasper estaba con el rostro serio y calmado. No sé por qué, pero él tenía algo que me calmaba de sobremanera.

—Alice —la llamé y entendió al instante—, ¿me acompañas al tocador?

—Sí, claro —respondió y la tomé del brazo y nos dirigimos hacia los baños. Allí esperamos hasta que salieran todas, menos nosotras.

—Bella…

—Tú, cállate —le espeté con furia. Respiraba agitadamente y estaba alterada—. ¿Por qué rayos no me lo dijiste? —la encaré.

—Bella… lo siento, pero no me acordaba de la amiga de mi padre. Sabía que su rostro se me hacía levemente familiar, pero no recordaba de donde —masculló para sí.

—Alice, concéntrate —la tomé de los hombros—. Tenemos que hacer algo para que nadie, pero absolutamente nadie de la agencia se entere que Masen tiene cierto parentesco con tu familia.

—¿Te parece que nos llevemos el secreto hasta la tumba? —levantó una de sus depiladas cejas.

—Me parece —sonreí de medio lado—. Ahora, vamos, no quiero perderme mi fiesta de cumpleaños —le hice una seña para que Alice me acompañara, pero se quedó quieta donde estaba—. ¿Alice estás…? —levantó su pequeña mano para que me callara.

—Hay que contarle a Jasper y a Rosalie —sentenció con voz firme.

—¿¡Qué? Alice estás loca si quieres que más gente lo sepa…

—No, Bella, me refiero a que es necesario que le contemos; Jasper es mi novio o como se llame y Rosalie es la hermana de Jasper y novia de Emmett. Mal que mal, se van a enterar tarde o temprano.

—Tienes razón. Pero tú le cuentas —señalé—, no quiero ser yo la que les cuente y espero que lo hagas ahora, para que le digas que es un secreto y que nadie más lo debe de saber. Por que…

—Lo sé, Bella. Tú mueres –literalmente- y mi hermano y yo quedamos sin trabajo, okay, entendí —levantó sus manos—. Y, joder, quiero disfrutar de esta fiesta al máximo —estaba por salir del baño, cuando Alice me tomó del brazo. La miré confundida unos segundos—. Toma —sacó algo de su bolso y me lo entregó. Era una tarjeta con el logotipo del hotel.

—Alice, creo que la vas a necesitar más que yo —se la iba a devolver, pero me detuvo.

—No. Guárdala por que sé que la vas a usar —estaba saliendo del baño y Alice agregó—: Es en el piso diecinueve, la habitación 45C —me guiñó el ojo y salió de ahí.

Vi la tarjeta unos segundos más, confundida, luego me la guardé en la pequeña cartera azul que había traído, pensando –ojalá- el no usarla.

Salí de ahí y Masen me recibió, ofreciéndome su brazo. La mayoría de los invitados bailaban en una improvisada pista de baile que había en el salón, al ritmo de la música que un DJ programaba (el cual no me había dado cuenta cuando llegué). Otros charlaban animadamente en unas mesitas que había y los demás simplemente miraban lo que hacían los otros.

Me fijé que Alice estaba con los chicos, conversando. Supuse que le estaba contando lo mismo que habíamos hablado en el baño. Ojalá, pensé con fervor.

Vi que Alice me hacía una seña para que fuera a su lado, los demás se habían marchado a la pista de baile. De pronto, las luces del salón se apagaron momentáneamente, para luego encender luces de colores que animaban la fiesta. En ese momento, la música subió y la mayoría de las personas empezaron a bailar.

Llegué al otro lado del salón donde se encontraba Alice.

—Listo, ya les conté todo y juraron que no iban a decir absolutamente nada.

—Alice, ¿los amenazaste, cierto? —pregunté con curiosidad. Alice soltó una risita nerviosa.

—Más o menos…

—Alice…

—Okay, sí. A Emmett y a Rose, no mucho. Pero a Jasper, sí. Le dije que si llegaba a contar algo, lo iba a dejar sin sexo por un mes —Alice rió histéricamente.

—Ew… es algo que perfectamente no me hubieras contado, Alice —la reproché.

—Bueno, tu empezaste —se disculpó.

—Y, por cierto Alice, gracias por la fiesta, me encanta —le agradecí por el gesto que ella tuvo. Me miró confundida.

—Bella, estás mal —ahora fui yo la que la miré confundida—. Masen me llamó –no me preguntes como consiguió mi teléfono, pero lo hizo- el día miércoles diciendo que le gustaría hacerte algo para tu cumpleaños. Él solamente me pidió que llamara a tus amigos y a nuestros compañeros de trabajo –que obviamente piensa que son de la revista- para que vinieran hoy a saludarte y nada más. Él hizo todo esto, la fiesta, el cóctel, la reservación en el hotel…

Me quedé en blanco, muda, estática, pasmada, etc.… todas ellas se ajustaban a lo que me ocurría en ese momento. No podía creérmelo… ¿Masen? ¿Fiesta? ¿Para mí?

—Discúlpame, Alice.

Corrí por todo el salón hasta llegar donde Edward y me tiré a sus brazos. Él se sorprendió por mi reacción, pero me envolvió la cintura con sus brazos, mientras me abrazaba suavemente. Me quedé ahí un momento con él, mientras trataba de digerir el gesto tan adorable que él había tenido hacia mí. Nos conocíamos hace una semana y me invitaba a cenar, me acompañaba, me regalaba flores y, además me hacía un fiesta de cumpleaños.

—Gracias, Edward —le dije con todo el afecto que le podía tener. Me depositó suavemente en el piso y tomó mi rostro en sus manos. Aun en la oscuridad, se veía perfecto.

—Gracias a ti por entrar a mi vida —respondió suavemente. Lo miré por unos segundos antes de juntar mis labios con los de él. No era un beso con urgencia, sino uno que perfectamente pudo haber pasado por el de dos simples amantes.

Nos separamos muy pronto a mi pesar (con lo que me gustaba besarlo…) y tomó gentilmente mi mano y me llevó a la pista de baile.

—Edward, no —traté de quedarme quieta en mi lugar, pero la fuerza de Masen era mayor a la mía.

—Hace una semana aceptaste perfectamente bailar conmigo —puso sus manos a cada lado de mi cintura, las bajó lentamente a mis caderas y las situó ahí. Se me abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa. ¿Solamente había pasado una semana desde que habíamos bailado salsa en su fiesta de compromiso? Genial, yo pensaba que había pasado más tiempo.

No dije nada y atiné a sonreír. Bailamos mucho rato y solamente a veces, Masen me cantaba trocitos de las canciones que el DJ ponía. La fiesta estaba entretenida y me sentía cómoda bailando con él, con sus manos en mi cintura, cadera, cuello; sus labios besando mis mejillas o mis labios, a lo que recibí varios chiflidos por parte de Emmett, que bailaba justo a mi lado junto con Rosalie, que me miraba con la disculpa en sus ojos.

A eso de las once y media, trajeron un pastel con veintiséis velas y me cantaron cumpleaños feliz. Edward nuevamente se disculpó por no saberse _las mañanitas_, a lo que yo lo callé dándole un corto beso en los labios.

—Deja de decir idioteces, Edward —le regañé con algo de humor—. Tu regalo me encantó, la fiesta es preciosa.

—Bella… —me miró con unos ojos que no supe descifrar, pero vi por un segundo el deseo brillar en sus orbes—. Nada, no tiene importancia —la música empezó a sonar de nuevo, así que me llevó nuevamente a bailar y fui sin rechistar.

Esta vez, el ambiente en general estaba más… _caliente_. Podía ver a Jane y a Demetri darse unos cuantos besos subidos de tonos y en general en todas las parejas que estaban era lo mismo, ya que la mayoría de los invitados estaban pasados de copas. O mejor dicho, ebrios.

Mientras bailaba con Edward, sentí sus labios en mi cuello y sus manos acercándome más a él, pegándome a él. Rodeé mis manos a su cuello y me dejé llevar por la intensa sensación que me estaba provocando. Sus labios subieron a mi rostro y me besó con pasión, deseo y un sinfín de cosas que no supe descifrar. Yo le respondí con la misma necesidad con la que sus labios me besaban.

Profundicé el beso y sentí su lengua acariciar la mía con lujuria, llenándome de una sensación algo conocida, pero no muy explorada por mí: el deseo en su estado puro.

Corté el beso abruptamente y él me miró con la confusión y la sorpresa escrita en cada poro de su perfecto e inmaculado rostro.

—Disculpa por mi atrevimiento… —puse mi dedo índice en sus labios, indicándole que se callara.

Lo llevé hasta la mesa dónde había dejado mi cartera. La abrí y saqué la tarjeta de la habitación de interior.

—¿Me acompañas? —le dije con el tono más sensual y sugerente que podía tener. Él simplemente me sonrió de manera sensual, en la que hizo que cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo reaccionara a él.

Y sabía que era cosa de minutos, tal vez, para usar la habitación que Alice me había dado.

* * *

Mi dios. Lo prometido es deuda y les traigo la actualización de **Princess**. Como dicen muchos autores por ahí, está fresquito, recién sacado del Word xD. Lo subo así, tal cual. No está beteado ni corregido así que i'm sorry por lo errores que pueda tener, pero no iba a dejarlos esperar más.

Y, el próximo capítulo hay lemmon. ¡Sí! Joder, quiero saltar de felicidad por que se acerca lo que he esperado por tanto tiempo xD. Y de ahí en adelante, no sé… tiren apuestas (:. Lo único es que no quiero demorarme mucho en actualizar el siguiente. Y como les dije en caps pasados, el cap que viene se llama "**Procedimientos para llegar a un común acuerdo**" igual que la canción de **Pxndx**. La frase clave en todo el capítulo es: "**se que quieres, yo también**" ¡listo! Ese es mi spoiler xD. Y la única persona que tiene ese cap es: yo! xD y mi amiga **Ivis Cullen** (sí, la misma de Fanfiction) sabe algo de lo que viene *o*.

Y eso, les doy infinitas gracias por sus hermosos reviews, alertas, favoritos, visitas y hits que ha tenido este fanfic. Sus comentarios son el motor que tengo para seguir escribiendo. ¿llegamos a los 200 **reviews**?.

Millones de gracias y gracias por esperar un capítulo más :3

**LosQuiero!**

**Cristtine.-**

**Pd: **son 10 hojas de Word!!! Un logro para mi ***o***


	15. Procedimientos para llegar a un Acuerdo

Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece. Ni el título del capítulo.

**Princess of Lust**

_(By Cristtine.-)_

"_Sé que me quieres tener y yo te prometo, prometo a no hablarte de amor_"

**

* * *

XIV. Procedimientos para llegar a un común acuerdo**.

_Septiembre 14, 00:23 a.m._

Besos. Caricias. Más besos.

Nuestros pasos torpes nos guiaron hasta el piso diecinueve, dónde se encontraba la habitación que había alquilado Alice para mí y Edward. Ella sabía que, tarde o temprano, iba a ocurrir esto. E —internamente— le agradecía esa especie de clarividencia que ella tenía.

Mientras nos besábamos en el pasillo, saqué de mi carterita la tarjeta-llave para abrir la puerta y entrar lo más rápido posible a la alcoba. Podía sentir _muy bien_ que Edward se moría de ganas de hacer eso.

Mi lado racional me decía que esto estaba mal, que podía traer serias repercusiones a futuro para mi y para la misión. Mi lado no-racional hizo callar al otro para que dejara de fastidiar; era mi cumpleaños y lo iba a disfrutar como dios manda.

Sentí mi espalda chocar con la puerta de la habitación y Masen gentilmente me quitó la tarjeta y la deslizó por una rendija. La puerta se abrió y me arrastró por las penumbras de la alcoba.

No me fijé si había cerrado la puerta con el cerrojo o si había puesto el cartelito de no molestar, lo único que me pedía y me reclamaba mi yo salvaje era quitarle esa bendita camisa… y algo más.

Me acorraló contra una de las paredes mientras bajaba sus deliciosos labios por mi cuello, mordisqueando, lamiendo, succionando la nívea piel de ese sector. Enrosqué mis dedos en su desordenado cabello, mientras seguía besando aquel sector.

No estuve muy segura de cuanto tiempo pasó, pero luego de unos instantes, supe que era mi turno en todo esto.

Tomé su rostro en mis manos y lo miré fijamente. Sus ojos verdes relampagueaban de deseo, y podía verlo perfectamente, incluso en la semi oscuridad que reinaba en la habitación. Creo que mis ojos se reflejaban en los de él, ardía en ganas por hacer eso.

—Me toca a mí —susurré muy cerca de sus labios.

Tomé las solapas de su camisa y lo volteé, dejándolo contra la pared. Ahora yo empezaba a tener el control en esta situación.

Junté mis labios con los de él en un beso febril y lujurioso, mientras tanto empezaba a bajar mis manos hasta los primeros botones de su camisa. Bajé mis labios hasta su cuello y Masen emitió un murmullo de placer. Sonreí internamente, regodeándome por lo que le provocaba.

Terminé de desabrochar su camisa y cayó al suelo con un suave susurro. Y lo que vi, me dejo pasmada.

Ya había visto su torso con anterioridad, pero nunca lo observé con tanto detenimiento como ahora. Simplemente era perfecto en toda la extensión de la palabra. Su pecho parecía esculpido por algún artista. Tenía cuadraditos y todo.

Los ojos se me inyectaron de lujuria y deseo en estado puro.

Acaricié su torso sólo con las yemas de mis dedos, pero aquello pareció encenderle. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y su boca se estampó con la mía en un beso lujurioso.

Me tomó de las caderas y empezamos a caminar hacia la cama. Dejamos de besarnos unos momentos en los que aproveché de tirarlo a la cama. Su sonrisa torcida estaba en su rostro cuando me posicioné a sobre él.

Pude sentir en toda su magnitud el grado de excitación que tenía Edward en ese momento. Mordí mi labio inferior y puse mis manos en su torso, recorriéndolo y tratando de abarcarlo por completo, casi con avaricia. Lo quería todo para mí.

Sus manos se posicionaron en mis caderas, mientras seguía acariciando aquel pecho de dioses. Sus ojos no se apartaron de mi rostro mientras movía mis manos avariciosas por su torso. Al parecer le fascinaba la expresión de lujuria que tenía en ese momento.

No sentí cuando las manos de Edward se movieron a mi espalda y encontraron el broche de mi vestido. Sentí el tacto de sus manos ligero, casi imperceptible, cuando empezó a bajar lentamente el cierre del vestido. Un pequeño gemido salió de mis labios cuando me di cuenta que ya estaba a entrando al otro nivel.

Me acerqué lentamente a Edward y deposité en sus labios un pequeño beso en sus labios, luego uno en su mejilla, luego uno es su cuello; así sucesivamente hasta llegar a su pecho. Quería hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo y ya era hora de cumplir una a una mis fantasías.

—Bella —mi nombre salió en forma de un murmullo de placer, pero que tenía cierto dejo de reproche en su voz, como una advertencia para que no hiciera lo que tenía pensado hacer.

Lo miré por unos segundos. Su expresión era de profundo placer y lujuria, tenía una de sus manos en su cabello y la otra en su torso, quise grabarme esa imagen para siempre.

Llevé mis labios a su torso y empecé a besarlo. Edward gimió audiblemente y me regodeé por las sensaciones que le causaba a él. Me sentía poderosa, como si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa y que nada ni nadie me detuviera en ese momento.

Tracé con mi lengua todo su torso. Llevó una de sus manos a mi cabello, pero lo detuve. Mis manos apresaron las de él, quedando imposibilitado de tocarme. Gimió fuertemente cuando vio las claras segundas intenciones que tenía con todo ese jueguito.

En ese momento, el grado de excitación de Edward era mayor al que podía pensar.

Dejé libre una de sus manos, tan sólo para desabrochar el pantalón que llevaba y llevarme una _gran_ sorpresa.

Jadeé al ver la excitación de Edward por encima de sus bóxers negros. Masen me miró con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Tienes buena vista? —preguntó sin sacar la sonrisa torcida de su rostro.

—Buena vista es lo que vas a tener ahora —susurré sin apartar la vista de sus bóxers.

Me quité el vestido con una sola mano y la otra, la bajé hasta el comienzo de sus bóxers. Edward jadeó cuando lo toqué sin querer.

Bajé sus bóxers y me lo llevé a la boca sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Mierda, sí —gimió. Enredó su mano libre en mi cabello, ayudándome con la tarea del vaivén.

Estuve un buen rato dándole placer en mi boca. Edward gemía y jadeaba como loco mientras hacía eso. Cuando sentí que estaba por acabar, me separé de él. Masen me miró confundido y algo frustrado.

—No —fue toda mi respuesta y él pareció entender.

Edward me volteó rápidamente, quedando debajo de su cuerpo. No sé cómo, pero se sacó toda la ropa, y en el mismo movimiento, me sacó el sujetador azul que traía puesto.

Se acomodó en mi entrada y me besó en los labios por unos segundos. Luego llevó uno de mis senos a su boca.

—¡Ah!

Edward se separó de mi pecho y me miró con su habitual sonrisa torcida.

—¿Te gusta lo hago? —Di-os. Su tono de voz fue tan jodidamente sexy en ese momento. Su mano bajó por mi cintura, cadera y llegó al elástico de mis bragas azules, acorde con el sujetador que llevaba.

En ese momento ya daba igual lo que hacía o no, mi cuerpo entero reclamaba a Edward Masen.

Asentí débilmente.

—Dilo, Bella —su aterciopelada voz estaba una octava más grave. Y sonaba malditamente sexy.

Sus dedos se aventuraron más abajo, deslizándose suavemente por mi muslo derecho. Jadeé bruscamente cuando me sacó la ropa interior con los dientes.

En ese momento estaba perlada de sudor y con el ritmo cardíaco a mil, las palabras se trababan en mi garganta y pugnaban por salir, pero lo único que salió de mi boca fue un gemido delicioso cuando sentí los dedos de Edward recorriendo uno de mis pechos.

—Tomaré eso como un sí —susurró en mi oído, mientras seguía jugando con mi seno. Mordió ligeramente mi lóbulo, provocándome millones de placenteras sensaciones en unos pocos segundos.

Se alejó un poco de mi con una sonrisa torcida, le miré con pánico en lo ojos, pensando lo peor. Pero vi que se agachaba y tomaba del bolsillo del pantalón un preservativo. Suspiré aliviada. Tenía que aplaudir eso, tenía la precaución de protegerse.

Se puso en condón y el momento que había esperado, estaba por llegar al fin.

Abrí un poco mis piernas, dándole a entender lo que quería. Edward simplemente se limitó a sonreír torcidamente, mientras se acomodaba en mi entrada. Sentí una de sus manos recorrer mi frente y la otra acariciando mi cintura.

Sus ojos eran de una intensidad exquisita, cómo si el verde esmeralda se hubiera fundido por unos segundos. No podía apartar la mirada de él, estaba como atrapada.

Cuando menos lo pensaba, él entró en mí con fuerza, llenándome de pies a cabeza de un exquisito placer que recorrió cada terminación de mi cuerpo. Me sentía extasiada.

Edward empezó a embestir lentamente, acostumbrándome a su vaivén. Enredé mis piernas a su cintura, aferrándome más a él, sintiéndolo más cerca. Quería tenerlo más cerca y experimentar el verdadero placer con él. Llegar a tocar el cielo.

Sentía su respiración en mi cuello, cara, labios y oído, haciéndome enloquecer con cada sacudida de placer que estaba sintiendo. La sensación era exquisita; sentía algo que en mis experiencias anteriores no había sentido, pero que en este momento carecía de nombre para mi. Simplemente cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar.

—No los cierres —susurró muy cerca de mi rostro. Abrí mis ojos automáticamente, mirándolo confusa.

—¿Por qué? —mi voz sonaba retorcida por el placer.

—No puedo verte realmente —me quedé muda, esto se estaba saliendo un poco del sentido original. Yo no quería una noche de amor empalagosa, quería cumplir algo que quería tener hace mucho: un buen revolcón y punto.

Quise darle un giro a la situación y lo hice. Empecé a mover mis caderas, pidiendo más fricción y placer.

—¿Eso es una invitación? —murmuró en mi oído seductoramente. Gemí audiblemente y enterré mis uñas en su espalda.

—Sí —gemí, mientras aumentaba el movimiento de mis caderas.

Nuestros cuerpos chocaban y cada vez gemía más alto. Empecé a sentir un delicioso calor en mi vientre que se deslizaba por cada terminación de mi cuerpo, como una especie de sensación adredalínica que me llenaba las venas de un fuego exquisito.

Y de pronto… todo se volvió de una cegadora visión de colores.

—¡Sí…! —grité mientras tenía el mejor de los orgasmos.

Dios bendito. Nunca había experimentado esa clase de placer. Y esto no acababa, Edward seguía moviéndose más rápido y con más intensidad si aquello era posible. Mi cuerpo se hundía en el colchón con cada embestida que él me daba y el placer lo sentía multiplicado por un millón.

Tuve que aferrarme a su espalda, mientras seguía gimiendo como loca en su oído. Dios, este hombre era diferente —en todos los sentidos a mis otras víctimas—. Edward Masen era un dios en la cama.

Escuché a Edward ahogar un gemido en mi cuello y al instante, me vine en un orgasmo mucho más glorioso que el anterior. Masen reposó su cabeza en mi agitado pecho, ya que respiraba acaloradamente. Traté de calmarme, pero me era casi imposible, nunca había sentido tal clase de placer.

Edward buscó mis labios y me besó delicadamente unos segundos, robándome el poco aliento que me quedaba. Estaba agotadísima, pero aún así quería más.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Bella —sonrió seductoramente, mientras me separaba algunos mechones de cabello de mi sudorosa frente.

—¿Así que este era tu regalo? —dije, mientras trataba de normalizar mi respiración.

—¿Acaso no te gustó? —supe inmediatamente que aquella frase tenía un doble sentido. Me reí suavemente.

—Me encantó —susurré, muy cerca de sus labios—, ¿y sabes algo?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Quiero _más_ —respondí, mirando fijamente sus ojos verdes inyectados de lujuria.

Y, definitivamente, aquel cumpleaños, fue el mejor de todos.

* * *

¡ACTUALICÉ! ¡DESPUÉS DE MESES SIN ESCRIBIR NADA HE ACTUALIZADO!

Lo siento, lo siento. I'M SORRY! De verdad y desde el fondo de mi corazón que lo siento. Merezco tomatazos y cosas peores, pero en estos mese han pasado MUCHAS cosas. Salí del colegio, entré a la Universidad a estudiar Leyes, hace unas semanas comencé una relación… tuve serios problemas con algunas amistades y con algunos familiares… una serie de factores que me han hecho retrasarme en más de 10 meses. Lo siento, mis lectoras, pero a veces, las responsabilidades son más importantes que el hobby.

Bueno, lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el Lemmon que les prometí hace casi un año. Ojalá que les guste, lo hice con todo el amor del mundo. Trataré subir un capítulo al mes (lo siento, pero tengo MUCHAS cosas que hacer D: ) y esperemos que el siguiente nos traiga algunas sorpresillas. Además, ando buscando ideas para que el fic sea más… interesante, si alguien quiere hacer algunos caps conmigo, me manda un DM o me agrega a Twitter (Links en mi profile) y me dice que es de y nos ponemos de acuerdo.

Millones de gracias por los Reviews, visitas, alertas y favoritos… de verdad, eso me dice que mis historias les gustan y les interesan, ese es el mejor sueldo de una escritora (:

**Avisos**: si son fans de MUSE (así, cómo yo que soy MEGA-HIPER-FAN de ellos y especialmente de **Matthew Bellamy** :3, que lo amo con todo mi ser…) los invito a este foro que es nuevo:** musefics(.)foroactivo(.)net** (Tal como lo dice el nombre, es un foro para hacer FICS de Muse, sí, fics) Y aparte que hay espacios para comentar sus discos, integrantes, etc… únanse y seré feliz (:

Well, millones de besos y mil disculpas por no haber actualizado u.u

**Cristtine.-**


	16. Deseos no revelados

**Disclaimer**: _Twilight no me pertenece._

Recomendación musical: **Undisclosed Desires — Muse**

**Princess of Lust**

_(By Cristtine.-)_

"_Quiero satisfacer los deseos no revelados en tu corazón"_

**

* * *

XV. Deseos No Revelados.**

_Septiembre 14, 10:35 a.m._

Aquella mañana me desperté con una sensación diferente.

Sentía mi cuerpo adolorido, como si hubiera ido al GYM a una clase intensiva de aerobox. Mis piernas me dolían de sobremanera, al igual que mis caderas y…

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron rápidamente a mi mente. Y una sonrisilla de placer alumbró mi rostro por largos segundos. Había tenido una de las mejores noches y lo mejor de todo, que había sido en mi cumpleaños.

Edward era un Dios en la cama, sabía exactamente que tocar y qué hacer para que una mujer gritara como endemoniada en la cama. Y exactamente eso fue lo que hice, gritar y tener un orgasmo tras otro. No sé de donde Edward sacaba la energía para seguir… durante horas.

Y yo tampoco sé de donde saqué voz para gritar una y otra vez lo mucho que me gustaba que me tocara. Estaba segura que había perdido el habla de tanto gritar.

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar en algún lugar de la habitación, así que con cuidado me levanté de la cama y comencé a buscarlo. Me fijé en el desparramo de ropas que había por el piso y no pude evitar sonrojarme al recordar la noche pasada. Aproveché de tomar la camisa de Edward y ponérmela, ya que tenía un poco de frío.

Finalmente, lo encontré. Estaba dentro de la cartera que llevaba, que estaba tirada en un rincón de la habitación. Lo tomé y contesté.

—¿Diga? —contesté y me fijé que mi voz estaba un poco más ronca. Sentía mi cara arder al saber las razones de por qué mi voz estaba así.

—_¿Bella? Soy Jane _—dijo mi compañera de trabajo. Sabía que Jane no llamaba así cómo así, tendría que haber alguna razón importante para que me llamara a las once de la mañana.

—¿Qué ocurre? —miré a Edward que aún dormía pacíficamente y me escabullí al baño para no molestarlo. Supuse que aquella llamada tenía que ver con la misión, la agencia y esas cosas.

—_¿Estás… con Masen ahora? _—preguntó.

—Sí, pero ahora duerme.

—_Oh, ya veo…_ —pude imaginarme la sonrisa cómplice de Jane—, _así que por eso tienes esa voz _—no era una pregunta. Me sonrojé más si aquello era posible.

No contesté.

—_Bueno, te llamaba porque Aro quiere verte, quiere saber cómo va todo con el asunto de la misión_ —el nombre de Aro me produjo escalofríos que recorrieron toda mi espalda.

—Jane, Masen no me dejará sola y lo más probable es que me acompañe a donde yo vaya —susurré, ya que escuché como si Masen se estuviera despertando.

—_Bella, ese es tú problema. Aro te espera a las seis en la agencia. Nos vemos _—dijo y cortó la comunicación.

Dejé el móvil a un lado y me miré al espejo. Mi pelo estaba hecho un desastre, no había caso para tratar de ordenarlo un poco; mis labios estaban un poco hinchados, mis mejillas algo sonrosadas…

Abrí el grifo de agua y me eché un poco de ella en el rostro para tratar de despejarme un poco. Aún tenía sueño y las ganas de volver a la cama eran bastante mayores.

—Esa camisa se te ve mucho mejor a ti que a mí —dijo su seductora voz. Uno de sus brazos me rodeó la cintura, atrayéndome a él.

—¿Seguro? —dije, mientras veía nuestros rostros en el espejo del baño.

—¿Pero sabes algo? —dijo, apartando el cabello de mi hombro derecho. Depositó un beso corto en mi cuello, que mandó millones de escalofríos a mi cuerpo—, te verías mucho mejor sin ella —susurró en mi oído.

Casi al instante, Edward me volteó y selló mis labios con un apasionado beso. Sus manos se movieron ágiles y me sacaron la camisa que estaba usando. Sus labios bajaron por mi cuello, mordiendo y succionando la nívea piel de aquel sector.

La fuerza y la necesidad con la que Edward me besaba era mucho para mí. Nunca alguien me había tratado con tanta fuerza, pero a la vez, con una delicadeza exquisita. Yo simplemente respondía con gemidos que salían desde el fondo de mí ser.

Mis manos no se quedaron quietas y las bajé hasta su entrepierna, acariciándolo por encima de la tela de bóxer. Edward dejó de besarme y se quedó muy quieto, apoyó su frente en mi hombro, mientras yo iba subiendo la velocidad de mis caricias en su entrepierna.

—Estás en desventaja —susurré en su odio y aproveché de lamerle y mordisquearle el lóbulo de su oreja, mientras seguía tocando aquella parte. Edward comenzó a respirar agitadamente y sabía muy bien a qué se debía eso. Lo estaba llevando al borde.

—B-Bella… p-para —susurró entrecortadamente. Sonreí con satisfacción.

—No —fue toda mi respuesta, mientras metía mi mano por el bóxer y acariciaba su erecto miembro. Bajé mis labios hasta su cuello y lo comencé a lamer y besar con especial ahínco, mientras mi mano seguía ahí abajo, acariciándolo con más rapidez.

—B-Bella, p-por f-fa-favor —no respondí y bajé mis besos hasta su torso, lamiéndolo por completo.

Sabía que estaba por acabar, pero quise presionarlo un poco más.

Dejé de jugar con su torso y busqué el rostro de Edward. Su expresión estaba retorcida por el placer. Acerqué mi rostro al de él y dejé que mis labios tocaran levemente los de él.

—¿Quieres que pare? —dije, aumentando más la velocidad de mis movimientos con la mano.

—Sí —susurró, mirándome fijamente con los ojos inyectados de lujuria.

Saqué mi mano de su entrepierna y Edward me miró con horror.

—Tú dijiste que parara —sonreí de medio lado.

—Te arrepentirás de eso —dijo y me volteó bruscamente, quedando de espaldas. Su pecho chocó con mi espalda y de un segundo a otro, Edward entró en mi con fuerza.

—¡Ah! —grité, mientras Edward comenzaba con su vaivén.

Tuve que apoyar mis manos en los bordes del lavamanos para sostenerme, ya que Edward me embestía cada vez más fuerte. Una de sus manos se situó en mi cadera mientras que la otra trepó por mi muslo derecho, subiendo peligrosamente a mi entrepierna.

—E-Edward… no —le advertí, pero no me escuchó.

—La… venganza… es dulce —susurró entrecortadamente en mi oído.

Y de pronto, comenzó a acariciar mi entrepierna con sus largos y níveos dedos.

—Ah… ah —comencé a gemir desesperadamente, mientras este hombre me llevaba al borde de la locura.

—¿Te gusta? —dijo y aumentó el movimiento de sus dedos en mi entrepierna.

—¡Ah! Mierda… sí —logré decir entre gemidos—. Más… fuerte —pedí, gimiendo.

Edward comenzó a embestirme más fuerte y sus dedos se movieron más rápidos. Trataba de respirar, pero lo único que salía de mi eran gemidos alocados que chocaban en las paredes del baño.

Y a los pocos segundos, me vine en un orgasmo que no se parecía a ninguno de los que había tenido antes (ni siquiera en la noche anterior) Y a los pocos segundos, Edward se vino.

Edward se apoyó en mi espalda, tratando de acompasar su respiración, mientras yo trataba de hacer lo mismo. El sexo con Masen era muy diferente a lo que había experimentado con los otros bastardos. Cuando mis compañeras de trabajo me hablaban de sus experiencias, creo que se referían a lo que estoy experimentando con Edward.

Masen se separó de mí y se fue a la ducha. Yo tomé la camisa de Edward y me la puse, me iba a ir a la habitación, pero Edward me tomó de uno de los brazos y me arrastró a la ducha junto con él.

—¿Tu creías que te ibas a librar tan fácilmente de mi? —dijo, atrayéndome a él y abriendo el grifo del agua.

No respondí. Y definitivamente, esa fue una de las mejores mañanas de mi vida.

* * *

A las seis en punto estaba en la agencia.

Aro me recibió con su habitual sonrisa paternal-diabólica. Porque, seamos sinceros, Aro podía ser terrorífico cuando se lo proponía.

—Mi querida y dulce Bella —me saludó.

—¿Cómo estás, Aro? —pregunté más por cortesía que por saber.

—Dejémonos de formalidades y vayamos al grano, Bella —su voz tenía un leve tono de severidad, pero seguía con aquel tono de amabilidad y dulzura.

Estábamos en su oficina, lujosa, obviamente. A Aro le gustaba presumir de su fortuna. Aro se sentó detrás del escritorio y junto sus manos suavemente.

—¿Cómo van las cosas, Bella? —preguntó.

—Sólo llevo una semana —farfullé patéticamente—. Pero van bien. Masen se ve que está bastante interesado en mí. Y su novia no le interesa mucho, eso se nota a leguas.

—Bastante bien para ser la primera semana… —reflexionó—. Pero Bella, te he llamado por un asunto mucho más importante y de suma gravedad que tiene relación a tu persona.

Los colores se me bajaron del rostro, quedando de pálido.

—¿Muy grave? —susurré.

—Bastante —dijo, sin sacar la serenidad de su voz—. Bella, la Interpol te está buscando.

—¡¿QUÉ? —exclamé, completamente confundida y exaltada. Si aquello era así… me iba al demonio.

—Pero calma —Aro me tomó suavemente las manos, infundiéndome calma—, están buscando a la persona que cometió los asesinatos de la banda de los Vulturis, no te están buscando a ti en específico.

Suspiré con un poco más de alivio. Por lo menos, había una posibilidad de que no me encontraran.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Bella, el tiempo de la misión con Masen se te acortó. Tienes que hacerlo en menos de un año. Ocho meses es el plazo máximo. Después de esta misión, te haremos pasar por otra persona. La Interpol no se demorará más de un año en saber quién mató a los Vulturis.

Me quedé helada. Ocho meses para que Masen muriera.

—¿Eso es todo? —pregunté.

—Sí. Espero que te apures un poco con lo del joven Masen, el tiempo es oro.

* * *

Llegué a mi apartamento abatida. Estaba en serios problemas.

Quise llamar a Alice, pero sabía que —tarde o temprano— ellos también se enterarían.

Era sábado por la noche y no tenía nada que hacer. Quise llamar a Masen, pero me arrepentí a último momento. Había pasado casi toda la tarde con él encerrada en aquella habitación haciendo… cosas.

Tal como había pensado, Edward quería acompañarme a la agencia. Pero le dije que no podía, que eran cosas de la revista y que nos veríamos después. Masen no quería dejarme, finalmente, había caído en las garras de Bella Swan.

Ahora, tenía que ver hasta dónde podía manipularlo.

_

* * *

Septiembre 21._

Durante los días siguientes, Masen no llamó, no mandó mensajes de texto, nada de nada.

Tengo que admitirlo, me preocupé, ya que durante la semana anterior, Masen no dejaba de mandarme mensajes y de llamarme. Y que de la noche a la mañana dejara de llamarme… era extraño.

A lo mejor, simplemente estaba buscando pasarla bien conmigo y tener un buen revolcón y punto.

El simple hecho de pensarlo, me produjo una tristeza absoluta. No sabía por qué había sentido eso, pero era extraño.

Aparte, pensé, no creo que se hubiera tomando todas esas molestias conmigo para tener una buena sesión de sexo conmigo. No, imposible. Algo le debió de haber pasado para que no me hubiera llamado durante estos días.

Y, casi adivinando mi pensamiento, el móvil comenzó a sonar. Efectivamente, era Masen.

No contesté.

Nuevamente, comenzó a sonar. Estuvo así casi cinco minutos, sonando una y otra vez. Queda más que claro que no contesté.

Miré mi móvil un par de segundos más, pero Masen no volvió a llamar. Ojalá que eso le bastara para que aprendiera que con una Swan no se juega.

A los minutos después, escuché que alguien golpeaba frenéticamente la puerta de mi departamento. Me levanté de mi cama y con la interrogante de quien armaba tanto alboroto, abrí.

Mis ojos se llevaron una sorpresa.

Era Masen, pero no lucía con aquel aspecto seductor y caballeroso, sino que lucía desarreglado. Su cabello estaba completamente enmarañado, la camisa mal abotonada, los pantalones sucios y los zapatos algo descuidados. Lucía como si hubiera estado en un clóset durante muchos días o que hubiera usado la misma ropa durante una semana.

Pero lo que más me llamó la atención, fue su rostro. Estaba surcado por la desesperación y la angustia.

Y antes que pudiera decir algo, Edward habló.

—No puedo vivir sin ti, Bella —dijo con la voz cargada de angustia.

* * *

Oh, sí, me mataran por dejar el capítulo ahí. Pero quiero que entienda que estoy en periodo de pruebas de finales de semestre. Aparte que ando con millones de problemas personales y demases, porque, de verdad, vivir sola y en otra ciudad es MUY difícil. Pero bueno, les traje el capítulo antes. El siguiente lo publicaré en Julio más o menos, ya que depende del tiempo que disponga (mis vacaciones de invierno comienzan el 15) y bueno, puede que actualice durante esas fechas.

¿Y qué les pareció? Yo encuentro que está interesante, lo que ocurre en el siguiente capítulo es importantísimo, lo mismo con este, por que las cosas a Bella se le complican un poquito mucho, así que no me maten por dejarlo ahí. Eso sí, estén atentas/os a twitter, porque puede que ponga un par de spoilers ahí. (Links en mi profile)

Y gracias… **MILLONES DE GRACIAS A TODOS/AS** porque gracias a ustedes **Princess of lust** ya tiene más de ¡**23.000** mil hits! Está en los favoritos de más de **150** personas y en los alertas de más de **100** personas. Y ya superamos la barrera de los **200** reviews! O sea, me siento importantísima con todos esos logros. Así que gracias, muchas gracias :3

Well, adoro sus comentarios :D ¿Pasamos los 250 reviews? (:

Millones de besos a todas/os y gracias por esperar un capítulo más de **Princess of Lust.**

**Cristtine.-**

**PD: **_¿Alguien ha leído la saga del Cirque Du Freak? Srsly, yo la AMO. Y amo a Darren y a Crepsley. Yo sé que ellos dos se aman locamente pero no lo admiten (?)_


	17. Extraño

**Disclaimer:** Twilight no me pertenece.

**Princess of Lust**

(_By Cristtine.-_)

"_Extraño, te conozco tan bien"_

**

* * *

XVI. ****Extraño**

—¡¿QUÉ? —exclamé, al procesar lo que Edward me había dicho. Pude ver que sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y me alarmé de sobremanera—, Edward… ¿estás drogado? —pregunté, por precaución.

—Drogado, sí… —mantuve la respiración y lo que dijo a continuación borró todo pensamiento de mi mente—, pero drogado de ti. Tú eres mi droga, la única que puede llenarme y hacerme sentir el hombre que soy.

La cabeza me dio vueltas estrepitosamente. Y tuve que sostenerme de la puerta antes que mi cabeza tocara el suelo.

—No te entiendo, Edward. Por favor, vete y vuelve cuando estés cuerdo —dije, empujándolo para que se marchara. Obviamente, Masen no se movió de su lugar en el dintel de la puerta.

Edward me tomó de las muñecas y me arrastró unos cuantos pasos al departamento, cerrando la puerta con su espalda y sujetándome firme, cosa que yo no escapara.

—No puedo vivir sin ti —comenzó con la voz cargada de desesperación—, no sé que me hiciste o que sucedió que no puedo estar con nadie que no seas tú. Este tiempo que no estuve contigo fue simplemente para darme cuenta que no puedo estar con nadie que no seas tú. Tú y tus risas. Tú y tu todo que poco a poco se transformó en algo esencial en mi vida. Bella, no puedo y no quiero estar con otra que no seas tú…

Me quedé muda, mi mente estaba en blanco, tratando de procesar lo que Masen me estaba diciendo.

—¿Y Tanya? —prosiguió, a mi pregunta no formulada—, no me interesa, puedo romper con ella ahora mismo y me daría igual todo el compromiso y el matrimonio. Bella —tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, obligándome a mirarlo fijamente a sus ojos esmeralda, que ahora estaban cargados de desesperación—, te quiero y poco a poco me estoy enamorando de ti.

Y eso fue lo último que escuché antes de irme a negro.

* * *

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero sentí que mi espalda estaba apoyada en algo suave y cómodo, supuse que era mi cama, ya que la sensación era bastante familiar.

Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente, acostumbrándose a la oscuridad de mi alcoba. Me senté en mi cama y me restregué los ojos lentamente, luego miré el reloj que tenía en mi mesita de noche, marcaba las dos de la mañana.

Estaba sola en la habitación, por lo que supuse que Edward se había ido.

_Edward…_

El solo hecho de recordar sus últimas palabras —antes de irme a negro—, calaron hondo en mí. Era extraño que justamente él y sus palabras me hubieran provocado tal efecto.

No me moví, me quedé ahí unos minutos más, reflexionando.

Sabía bien que las cosas se iban a complicar un poco ahora. Y hablaba por mí, ya que —antes— me daba lo mismo matar a la mafia Italiana. Ahora era algo externo, no personal.

Y tenía que admitirlo, Masen era un buen tipo (Y un dios en la cama)

Pero negocios eran negocios. Y tenía que cumplir con el trabajo que me había dado la agencia. No podía salirme de los planes originales. Aro ya me había advertido que pasaría si algo se salía del plan.

Me levanté de mi cama y me dirigí a la cocina. Sentía la garganta seca y necesitaba un vaso de agua.

Mi sorpresa fue cuando abrí la puerta y vi a Edward apoyado en la muralla. Apenas me vio, el rostro se le iluminó un poco. Aún tenía esa mirada cargada de angustia y desesperación, como de no saber qué hacer o cómo manejar algo que se le escapaba de sus manos.

—¿Estás mejor? —me preguntó, apenas puse un pie fuera de la habitación.

—Sí —susurré, no muy segura de mis propias palabras—. Simplemente me descompuse. A veces suele sucederme esas cosas —mentí un poco.

Edward se acercó y me rodeó en un abrazo. Era eso y nada más, no había dobles intenciones ahí, simplemente…

_Amor_.

Me petrifique. Esto no podía salirse de mis manos. Era parte del plan que enamorara a Masen y luego lo matara. Pero mis sentimientos no tendrían —por nada del mundo— que mezclarse en el trabajo.

—¿Necesitas algo? —susurró en mi oído. Sentí como los vellos de los brazos se me erizaban con ese simple susurro.

Aquel hombre provocaba cosas fuertes en mí. Pero no tendría que dejarlo pasar a algo más allá. Bueno, por mi parte, ya que no podía dejarme caer ante sus redes como chiquilla de quince años.

—Iba por un vaso de agua a la cocina —murmuré, mirando mis pies descalzos. Edward tomó mi mentón con su mano y me obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Por unos segundos, me perdí en esa profundidad esmeralda.

—¿Segurísima que no te sientes mal o algo? Podríamos ir al hospital si quieres… —pero lo corté, mientras ponía mi dedo índice en sus labios.

—Edward, no te preocupes. Estoy bien —sonreí de medio lado y funcionó. Edward dejó de preguntar cosas y me soltó del abrazo.

Caminé a la cocina y saqué una botella del refrigerador. Sentí a Masen seguirme hasta ahí, pero no entró, se quedó apoyado en la puerta de la cocina, mirándome fijamente.

Puse la cafetera y me entretuve ordenando un poco, todo esto ante la atenta mirada de Masen. Tenía que hacer algo de tiempo, ordenando mis ideas para exigirle una buena explicación por lo que había dicho cuando llegó al apartamento.

Finalmente, tomé mi taza de café y otra para Masen y con una sola mirada le indiqué el sofá.

Masen se sentó al frente mío, pero manteniendo una distancia. —Supongo que quieres una explicación por lo de hoy —dijo, mirando fijamente su taza de humeante café. Asentí—. Bueno, primero, quiero disculparme contigo.

—¿Y porqué tendrías que hacerlo? —pregunté confundida.

—No te llamé en varios días. Y de la noche a la mañana, llego de sorpresa a tu departamento declarándote amor —tomó una pausa y suspiró—. Y de verdad, yo tampoco entiendo todo esto.

Lo miré completamente confundida. —¿Cómo que no lo entiendes?

—Bella —dejó la taza en la mesita al lado del sofá y me tomó las manos—. No sé que me hiciste pero, como te dije antes, no puedo vivir sin ti…

—¿Y cómo sacaste esa _brillante _deducción? —solté con ironía.

—La razón por la que no te llamé en varios días fue porque, aparte que estaba tratando de aclarar mis ideas con respecto a mis sentimientos hacia ti, estuve con Tanya —sin querer, dejé de respirar. Quedé sorprendida con esa declaración, no me la esperaba—. Y me di cuenta que no puedo estar con ella…

—Espera —dije, mientras trataba de procesar la información—. ¿A qué tipo de _no puedo estar con ella_ te refieres?

—Tuve relaciones sexuales con ella —y algo se remeció en mí. Y la sensación no fue para nada agradable—. Y me di cuenta que no es lo mismo. Contigo, durante este poco tiempo, descubrí un mundo que jamás iba a encontrar.

—Edward… no…

—Bella te quiero —dijo con toda la seguridad del mundo y sentí como el mundo dejaba de girar unos segundos mientras esas palabras salían de su boca—. Me gustas mucho y de verdad, y lo digo en serio, nunca lo había sentido así. Ni siquiera con Tanya, que es mi prometida —suspiró, mientras miraba nuestras manos juntas. Luego, sus ojos chocaron con los míos por segundos infinitos—. Sé que suena a declaración de adolecentes —rió suavemente, llenando la estancia con su musical risa—, pero no sé como decírtelo para no sonar desesperado.

Me quedé muda. Y mi mente, literalmente, se quedó en blanco. Si ya lo que me había dicho cuando entró a mi departamento me había dejado sorprendida, esta declaración era más que una sorpresa. Aunque ya se venía venir, nunca esperé que sería tan pronto.

—Bella dime algo, no me gusta quedar como idiota frente a la chica a la cual me acabo de declarar —susurró.

—Edward… yo —suspiré y preparé bien mis palabras—. No lo sé —sus ojos esmeraldas se tiñeron con una desesperación repentina—, no estoy segura de mis sentimientos, necesitaría algo de tiempo para estar completamente segura de lo que siento por ti —y lo que le estaba diciendo a Masen era cierto. Bueno, en parte. Tenía que apartar los sentimientos y enfocarme solamente en la misión. _Negocios son negocios_, me repetí.

—Bella, estoy dispuesto a esperarte todo el tiempo del mundo —dijo con una cadencia exquisita. _Si de verdad supiera el tiempo que le queda_, pensé.

—Edward, no lo sé —susurré—. Además, eres un hombre comprometido.

Masen me miró con súplica. Había dado en su talón de Aquiles. —Bella, por favor, no me prives de tu compañía —suplicó— podríamos mantener esto en silencio. Tanya no sabrá nada de esto, lo juro. Además que ella siempre viaja por sus negocios… —_¿negocios?_ Hice una nota mental rápida de eso. Ya llamaría a Rose o a Alice para que investigaran—. ¿Y qué me dices, Bella? —la sonrisa no tardó en aparecer. Era aquella sonrisa que era difícil de resistirse.

Suspiré y sabía que me arrepentiría toda mi vida de lo que iba a decir.

—Sí, Edward, no hay nada malo en que estemos juntos.

_

* * *

¡HE ACTUALIZADO, MILAGRO, SEÑORES!_

**Mis queridísmas/os lectores**.

Primero, les debo una GRAN disculpa por todos estos meses de retraso, pero, como ustedes ya sabrán, a una la Universidad le quita tiempo. Y especialmente la carrera que estudio, requiere de mucha dedicación y todas esas cosas. Por lo tanto, el tiempo es oro.

Bueno, aparte de la carrera que estudio, millones de cosas han pasado: terminé con mi pareja (el muy idiota me dejó por otra ¬¬), me fui de viaje, etc, etc. Y aparte, mi queridísima amiga inspiración andaba en sus vacaciones, así que no tenía muchas ideas para continuar con el fic.

Well, no puedo adelantarles nada del cap que viene, ya que ni siquiera se yo lo que va a pasar, ahah. Todo depende de las ideas que vengan, ya que la mayoría están enfocadas en este nuevo proyecto que tengo (_El paradigma de la vecina de arriba, _un fanfic de The Big Bang Theory).

Está demás agradecer a todas esas personitas que dejan un review, que agregan a favoritos o a alerta (: todos ellos son escenciales y son —muchas veces— las ganas para seguir escribiendo. Y gracias a ustedes, Princess tiene **240** reviews, más de **25,000** hits, está en los favoritos de más de **170** personas y en los alertas de más de **120**, por eso MILLONES DE GRACIAS, USTEDES SON EL MOTOR QUE TENGO PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO :3

Espero actualizar pronto (: y por mientras, los invito —si son fan de la serie **The Big Bang Theory**— a pasar por mi fanfic (: los reviews nunca está demás :)

Gracias por la paciencia de esperar otro capítulo :D

**Cristtine.-**


End file.
